Cómo destrozar a un pavo real, por Katsuki Yuuri
by Nikky Nikosa
Summary: El pavo real de Viktor Nikiforov siempre había tenido una vida tranquila y llena de glamour. Nunca imaginó que la llegada de cierto patinador japonés a la vida de Viktor, cambiara tanto las cosas, sobre todo cuando este, sin querer queriendo, parecía provocar que soliera terminar (si es que tenía suerte) con las plumas completamente despeinadas.
1. Introducción

**Cómo destrozar a un pavo real, por Katsuki Yuuri**

 _By Nikky Nikosa_

 **Prólogo**

El animal interior de Viktor es un pavo real, y él lo sabe. De hecho, cuando apareció la película de _Tierra de osos,_ nunca intentó compararse con alguno de los personajes; era feliz con su glorioso pavo real albino, que se pavoneaba de lado a lado mostrando su brillante plumaje a quien tuviera la mala suerte de acercarse lo suficiente.

El pavo real nació junto a Viktor. Al inicio era una cosa fea que hacía berrinche por todo, y usualmente era el que invitaba a que un Viktor de meses llorara con toda su capacidad pulmonar para que alguien llegara a alimentarlo, o le cambiara los pañales.

Fue la madre de Viktor, mujer de eterna sonrisa corazonada, que hizo que el animal creciera fuerte y bello. Era Eleni la que al final del día le decía a Viktor lo guapo e inteligente que era, o lo bueno que era patinando. Durante esos años, el pavo real solo sentía como sus plumas crecían cada vez más fuertes y hermosas, tanto así, que para cuando Eleni ya no estuvo, Viktor tenía la suficiente confianza para alimentar a su ave; tan solo recordaba lo que decía su madre.

Al pasar de los años, el pavo real siguió creciendo, cada vez más hermoso, aunque veía el modo en que Viktor se iba sintiendo cada vez más solo; pero al final del día estaba bien, porque seguían siendo ellos dos contra el mundo.

Cuando Viktor cumplió dieciocho años, el pavo real abrió sus plumas y nunca más las volvió a cerrar. El animal se paseaba, sacando pecho, en una eterna época de apareamiento. Si le preguntaran a Viktor, este diría que el único problema que hubo en esa época fue cuando la hermana pequeña de Viktor, Natalya, decidió que era buena idea teñir el cabello de su hermano con los colores del arcoíris.

El pavo real recuerda que esa vez quedó con un ojo morado, mientras un pobre Viktor de diecinueve años miraba horrorizado sus cabellos.

No había quedado otra solución más que cortarlos. Había sido una época difícil para el pobre animal, acostumbrado eternamente a ser admirado, pero que duró con suerte una semana. El nuevo aspecto de Viktor causó más furor que antes, y el ave volvió a pavonearse, libre de preocupaciones.

Había sido realmente una buena época.

Lástima que terminaría cuando Viktor conociera a un japonés, qué, sin saberlo, parecía dispuesto a aniquilar al pobre animal.

.

 **Notas de autora:**

Espero que les haya gustado. Y aviso que tendrá capítulos cortos, casi de la misma extensión del prólogo (o esa es la idea, al menos).


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

* * *

La primera vez que el pavo real fue afrentado directamente, fue en diciembre de 2015. Para ese entonces, el ave ya contaba con un trono dorado ―muy parecido a las cuchillas de los patines del pentacampeón― y miraba todo desde ahí, sintiendo la adoración que todos profesaban ante Viktor.

Ese día en particular, el pavo real parecía especialmente animado. Había un patinador dentro de los clasificados del _grand Prix final_ que parecía ser un fan bastante asiduo de Nikiforov; se notaba en la manera en que patinaba, pareciendo emular a Viktor en cada movimiento. Aquello había hecho que el animal sacara aún más pecho que antes, pavoneándose por todos lados.

En algún momento dado, mientras Viktor estaba sermoneando a Yuri Plisetsky, el campeón junior, el pavo real se dio cuenta que alguien parecía observar al pentacampeón. El animal ya tenía una especie de radar para detectar miradas, así que, por consiguiente, eso se extendía al dueño, que miró hacia un costado, encontrándose a unos ojos nerviosos, con algunas lágrimas sin derramar.

El observador era aquel patinador que admiraba a Viktor. Había tenido un desempeño mediocre durante su programa libre, y había lucido bastante deprimido luego. Viktor consideró que lo mejor era hacer algo para subir su ánimo, y el pavo real estuvo de acuerdo.

―¿Quieres una foto? ―cuestionó Nikiforov con amabilidad―. Está bien.

Pero lo que ni ave ni dueño se esperaban, era que aquel patinador diera media vuelta, sin contestar a aquel ofrecimiento hecho de buena fe, y saliera del recinto donde se había celebrado el _grand Prix final_ hasta el momento.

El patinador era Katsuki Yuuri, y aquella no sería la única vez en que ambos destinos se cruzarían.

¿Y el pavo real?

El pobre animal miraba cómo su trono estaba bajo un bloque macizo de concreto, con un tic en una de sus cejas, y sintiendo que quería sacarse las plumas a puros picotazos.

Aquella fue la primera vez en que el pavo real consideró que aquel patinador sería un peligro para su integridad, esplendor y salud mental.

.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Y gracias por sus reviews en el cap anterior.**


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

* * *

La segunda vez fue al día siguiente, durante el banquete que solía celebrarse luego de la competencia. El pavo real había logrado armar una silla de madera, que, si bien no era tan glamorosa, al menos le permitía ver todo el panorama sentado, sin que se le estropearan las plumas, y había logrado pintarla de dorado, además.

Sintió desagrado cuando notó a aquel japonés entre los presentes. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Bueno, no importaba. Ni él ni Viktor se fijarían en este lo suficiente, de todos modos.

Diez minutos después, el ave ya se estaba conteniendo para no arrancarse las plumas. Viktor no paraba de mirar al otro patinador. Mientras Katsuki Yuuri lucía bastante desinflado mientras su entrenador intentaba animarlo ―seguramente lo había llevado a rastras a la celebración―, Nikiforov le echaba de vez en cuando una miradita, cuando creía que nadie se daba cuenta. Era en esos momentos cuando el ave deseaba ser corpóreo y no una parte del alma de Viktor; sentía la necesidad de zarandear al pentacampeón con todas sus fuerzas, o por último arrastrarlo lejos de aquel japonés del mal.

Tras una hora, el pavo real ya se había rendido. No había manera de hacer que Viktor dejara de posar su atención en Katsuki. De hecho, luego de que el patinador japonés comenzara a beber más de la cuenta y retara, además, a Yuri Plisetsky a un duelo de _break dance,_ el pentacampeón había abandonado el disimulo y fotografiaba a Katsuki sin descanso, con una sonrisa boba adornando su ya, de por sí (palabras del pavo real), idiota rostro, celebrando cada una de sus gracias.

Era el colmo, pensaba el ave mientras mantenía fija su atención en una pared, negándose rotundamente a posar su mirada en aquel que ya consideraba su enemigo a muerte.

El ánimo se le agrió más cuando el propio Viktor se unió a uno de los duelos, bailando una coreografía con Katsuki. Al notar como ya ambos hombres estaban prácticamente abrazados, el pavo real se arrancó una de sus plumas y la escupió, deseando que la punta se clavara en algún lugar; quizás un ojo, si es que tenía suerte.

No, no, no, no, ¡no!

Ahora había un duelo de _pole dance_ y como siempre, Viktor andaba ahí, sacando fotos, fascinado con los movimientos de un Katsuki semi desnudo.

El pavo real se sacó otra pluma, esta vez poco notoria para que su esplendor no se viera comprometido, y se tiró al piso, además, dando a entender de esa forma su desagrado por todo lo que ocurría.

―Viktor ―se oyó la voz de aquel japonés, y el pavo real alzó un poco la cabeza para escuchar lo que iba a decir―, cuando la temporada termine, anda a visitarme, que mi familia administra unas aguas termales. ―Katsuki hacía movimientos pélvicos mientras decía todo aquello. El pavo real se cubrió la cara con una de sus alas; ya no quería seguir viendo―. Si yo gano este duelo, te convertirás en mi entrenador, ¿verdad?

El pavo real miró por entre medio de las plumas. La mirada de Katsuki era bastante ilusionada, tanto que él, involuntariamente, extendió las plumas de la cola; era inevitable hacerlo cuando se sentía adorado.

El japonés se tiró contra Viktor, mientras gritaba entusiasmado.

― _Be my coach, Viktor_!

El pavo real dejó caer la cabeza contra el piso, sintiendo que, si bien ya no guardaba resentimientos, seguía sin sentir simpatía por el japonés. Y cuando Viktor sintió unas mariposas en el estómago, el ave de verdad deseó que fuera indigestión.

.

* * *

¿Merece un review?

Me devané los sesos bastante respecto al orden de los sucesos del banquete, y finalmente quedó así xD


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

* * *

Desde aquella petición hecha con tanto anhelo, el pavo real se había rendido. Había dejado su pataleta al ver que no conseguiría nada con ello, y se desparramó nuevamente en su _comodisísima_ silla de madera, para observar todo desde un lugar privilegiado, mientras se bebía una infusión de melisa para pasar el mal rato.

Había habido fotos varias, de todos modos, en las cuales se veía que Viktor parecía tener una fascinación por las mejillas del japonés, y por cualquier parte blanda que el otro pudiera mostrar.

Y parecía que Yuuri admiraba de manera bastante fehaciente al pentacampeón. El hombre se había proclamado el fan número uno de Nikiforov, jactándose de que había asistido a cada evento en Japón en el que Viktor tuvo que participar, y alardeando, además, de la vasta colección de _posters_ que guardaba sobre la leyenda.

Aquello había hecho que las desobedientes plumas de la cola del pavo se irguieran sin su permiso, y que Nikiforov soltara un «¡Wow, _amazing!»_ que había hecho que el animal se sintiera traicionado. ¿No debería sentirse un poco asustado por todo aquel amor de fan que Katsuki parecía proclamar? Pero no. Parecía que Viktor veía al otro patinador bajo una luz completamente rosa, celebrando todo lo que decía.

Así que el ave decidió rendirse, y dejar que todo fluyera.

Porque no parecía ser tan terrible, al fin y al cabo, ¿verdad? Viktor y Katsuki parecían ser ya los mejores amigos del mundo, y para él, mientras aquel japonés del demonio no fuera un peligro para su integridad física, estaba todo bien.

―¡ _Viktoru, s_ erás mi entrenador ¿verdad?! Vas a irte a Hasetsu conmigo, ¿verdad? ―A medida que Katsuki había seguido bebiendo, había comenzado a ser bastante insistente con el tema.

Viktor solo asentía, con una sonrisa de tonto deslumbrado. El pavo real, por su parte, solo miraba todo desde su silla, pensando en lo ingenuo que era ese japonés. Porque claro, aquel hombre estaba loco si pensaba que Viktor iba a abandonar las competencias para entrenarlo; Viktor no sería tan idiota, ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

―Hey, Viktor ―llamó Chris―, ¿no deberías ya llevarlo a su cuarto?

Viktor, soltó una risita ebria. Aunque no estaba en las mismas condiciones que Katsuki, sí que ya estaba pasado de copas.

―¿Debería…?

No, por supuesto que NO debería, pensaba el pavo real.

―Pues claro que sí ―gruñó Yuri Plisetsky acercándose―. Su entrenador ya está inconsciente un poco más allá ―señaló el lugar donde estaba un hombre de cabello largo completamente _knock out_ en una de las mesas― y este tipo parece que no se quiere separar de ti.

Viktor soltó otra risita.

―Pues siendo así… no me queda de otra.

Y Viktor debería, definitivamente, ser menos evidente en sus deseos, pensaba el ave, decepcionado. ¿A dónde había ido a parar aquel galán que solía hacerse de rogar? Pues ya no estaba. Un huracán de apellido Katsuki se lo había llevado y había dejado a un colegial en su lugar.

.

* * *

 _¿Merece un review?_


	5. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

―¿ _Viktoru_ me acompañará a mi habitación? ―preguntó Katsuki poco después, mientras caminaba apoyado del pentacampeón, todavía con una corbata anudada en la cabeza.

―Así es, Yuuri ―respondió Nikiforov con una sonrisa corazonada.

El pavo real, sentado tranquilamente en su silla pintada de dorado, solo volteó los ojos, mientras pasaba a otra página de su libro "Cómo soportar al humano a tu cuidado, por Pavlin Nikiforov"

― _Viktoru_ se quedará a dormir conmigo, ¿verdad?

¡¿Que qué?! El pobre pavo real casi dejó caer el libro ante aquello, para luego sonreír. Vaya, eso se ponía interesante.

Viktor, por su parte, trastabilló durante un momento, mientras miraba boquiabierto al hombre más bajo, la corbata alrededor de su cabeza solo haciendo más graciosa su expresión.

Y ahí venía nuevamente el hormigueo en el estómago, que era indigestión según el ave, obviamente. Porque de NINGUNA manera Viktor se estaba sintiendo atraído por aquel japonés borracho. Claro que no. Jamás de los jamases.

―No creo que sea buena idea, Yuuri.

El pavo real dejó caer el libro, boquiabierto, sintiendo que una pluma de su cola se salía involuntariamente.

Ay, por amor a todos los pavos.

Aquella respuesta era la que el ave esperaba, claramente. Pero definitivamente no se esperaba la invasión de _pterodáctilos_ que parecían estar haciendo fiesta en la barriga de Nikiforov luego de aquella respuesta y de la mirada decepcionada que le había dirigido el japonés.

El pavo real casi prefería que Viktor aceptara la proposición. Casi.

Caminaron lo que quedaba de trayecto hasta la habitación de Katsuki en silencio, mientras Pavlin miraba todo con ojo crítico, abandonado ya el libro a un costado.

Llegados ya a la puerta, Katsuki se volvió a mirar a Viktor con los ojos somnolientos, sin embargo, cuando habló, lo hizo con una voz bastante cuerda.

―¿ _Viktoru_ se convertirá en mi entrenador?

POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, graznaba el pavo real en su mente.

Viktor solo pudo esbozar su común sonrisa de corazón.

―Vuelve a preguntármelo cuando estés sobrio. ―El pavo real llevó una de sus alas a su frente, negando con la cabeza. Viktor continuó―. ¿Qué te parece encontrarnos mañana en el bar del hotel?

Los ojos de Katsuki volvieron a brillar, ilusionados, mientras que los _pterodáctilos_ en la barriga de Nikiforov emprendían vuelo.

Luego de eso, Katsuki se separó de él, alegando que podía caminar bien desde ahí. Aunque claro, ni bien dio dos pasos, comenzó a avanzar de manera irregular, pegándose dos veces contra un mueble de la entrada antes de aceptar nuevamente la ayuda del otro.

Viktor ayudó a que el otro hombre pudiera deshacerse de sus pantalones sin que terminara de cara al suelo, y con los botones de su camisa cuando Katsuki se rindió luego del tercer intento. Incluso lo llevó hasta la cama, dejándolo tendido y sacándole los lentes, mientras el contrario soltaba risitas idiotas.

―Mañana a las doce en el bar, lo recordarás, ¿verdad?

Katsuki retiró el cabello que tenía pegado en la frente, peinándolo hacia atrás, sacándose la corbata de la cabeza con aquella acción, antes de tomar una solapa de la camisa del pentacampeón.

Pavlin se quiso dar un cabezazo contra la pared cuando notó cómo Viktor había contenido el aliento, completamente atontado por la visión de un Yuuri sin anteojos, al que de pronto parecía haberlo abandonado todo aire de inocencia que pudo haber tenido hasta el momento.

El japonés sonrió mientras tiró al Viktor contra sí, dejando su boca a centímetros de la suya. Katsuki desvió el rostro hacia un costado, respirando finalmente en la oreja del otro hombre.

―Sería imposible olvidarlo, Viktor.

* * *

 _¿Merece un review? ¿Qué opinan del capítulo?_

 _Por cierto, Pavlin significa pavo real en ruso. Será su nombre a partir de ahora xD_


	6. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

* * *

Luego de aquellas palabras susurradas con voz ronca cerca de su oído, Viktor había quedado paralizado, mientras que Katsuki, ajeno a la fascinación que había provocado en el otro hombre, había soltado su agarre y comenzado a dormir.

―Wow, _amazing!_

No, pensó Pavlin, aquello no tenía ni pizca de _amazing._

Viktor se encargó de dejar un papel en la mesa de noche, con el recordatorio de la cita del día siguiente.

El pavo real se debatía entre el deseo de que el japonés olvidara todo, y entre la curiosidad por saber qué pasaría. Aparte que claro, sería mucho mejor para su plumaje que Katsuki se presentara a la cita; Viktor era mucho más soportable cuando su orgullo estaba intacto.

El ruso, luego de haber abandonado la habitación, había llamado emocionado a la única persona con la que tenía la suficiente confianza para hablar de todo aquello: Natalya Selezneva.

―Entonces, me dices que el mismo chico que te ignoró ayer ahora se te arrimó en el banquete, y que con solo unas palabras te ha enamorado. ―El rostro de la chica por _facetime_ parecía bastante incrédulo, mientras retiraba su flequillo castaño claro de su rostro.

Viktor, sentado en la cama y solo con ropa interior, asintió dos veces con la cabeza, antes de poner una expresión pensativa, con su dedo índice a la altura de sus labios.

―No, enamorado no, pero sí bastante interesado.

Ah, pensó el pavo, menos mal que existía una pequeña diferencia. ¡Que Dios lo librara de tener que soportar a un Viktor enamorado, en vez de solo _interesado!_

Natalya había alzado una perfecta ceja, mientras evaluaba la sonrisa de Viktor. Y parecía que había visto algo en aquella expresión, pues ella de pronto había esbozado una sonrisa similar.

― _Amazing!_

Pavlin ocultó la cara tras una de sus alas. Se divorciaría de ese par, definitivamente. ¿Cuántas veces debía repetir que aquello no tenía nada de _amazing_?

Pero claramente, pese a ser prácticamente su conciencia, era ignorado por completo la mayoría de las veces.

―¿Lo verás nuevamente?

Viktor asintió, con su sonrisa corazonada aún ahí.

―Mañana a mediodía.

―Menuda resaca que tendrás. ¿Qué hora es allá?

Viktor hizo un gesto con su mano, para luego hacer mirar rápidamente hacia la pared.

―Son las tres de la mañana. Y no bebí tanto. ―Las palabras salieron un poco arrastradas, ya fuera por el alcohol o por el sueño que comenzaba a hacer presencia.

Pavlin volteó los ojos, sentado en su silla y sin ánimos de mover siquiera una pluma. ¡Viktor ya debería estar durmiendo!

Natalya murmuró algo de que en Buenos Aires eran las nueve, y que aún hacía bastante calor.

―Mejor duérmete. Y oye ―llamó, recibiendo un sonido interrogativo por parte de Viktor―, cuando ese tal Yuuri se te arrimó, ¿pensaste que quería eso?

Viktor explotó en una risa ebria.

―Fue bastante explícito, a decir verdad, y no salí corriendo ―contestó antes de cortar, con la expresión sorprendida de ella provocando aún más risa.

Unos minutos después un mensaje llegó a su móvil.

«¿Qué te parece si me tiño el pelo de rojo?»

Tanto humano como animal voltearon los ojos. A los pocos segundos llegó otro mensaje.

«Suerte mañana con el japonés»

Pero Yuuri no se había presentado al día siguiente.

Y no importó que Viktor se quedara una hora esperando en la barra, con un vaso de whiskey a medio beber, pues ni señales hubo del otro patinador. De verdad que intentó excusarlo, culpando a las gigantescas cantidades de alcohol ingeridas la noche anterior. Y Pavlin de cierta manera se arrepintió de todo lo que había deseado, porque, luego de una hora y media de espera, los _pterodáctilos_ , que habían estado agonizando hasta aquel momento, habían perecido miserablemente.

Cuando ese día abandonaron el hotel, Pavlin supo que la vida de Viktor se había vuelto un poco más vacía que antes, y él solo deseaba que su humano pudiera olvidarlo con aquella facilidad de la que tanto hacía gala.

Ninguno de los dos lo sabría nunca, pero diez minutos después de su marcha, un japonés había llegado corriendo al bar, con su traje mal colocado, y los lentes torcidos sobre su nariz, sujetando en su mano un papel arrugado, que hablaba de una cita con alguien a quien no recordaba.

« _Recuerda, mañana a las doce en el bar del hotel._

 _V»_

 _._

* * *

 **Nota de autora**

Lamento que no haya sido tan chistoso como a lo que ya estaban acostumbradas en los caps anteriores. Hay dos razones para ello, uno es que Viktor de verdad que había estado interesado en Yuuri, así que no podía tomarse de forma tan ligera el rechazo, y dos porque no me he sentido muy bien anímicamente, y aunque no se me nota, creo que se refleja en mi escritura. Simplemente lo chistoso no me salió, pero creo que me quedó bien, a pesar de todo.

La conversación entre Natalya y Viktor se entiende de inmediato si lees DEAD, sino pues… ¡no seas curiosa! Que es un chiste privado entre ellos dos.

¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios que me han dejado hasta ahora!


	7. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

* * *

―Entonces, ¿no vendrás para el veinticinco? ―cuestionó Viktor a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea.

Pavlin pudo oír cuando Natalya le decía que tenía una sesión de fotos en Milán para ese día, y que recién se desocuparía a principios de enero, para navidades.

―Ah… ―La voz de Viktor había sonado con tanta desazón que hasta él se había sentido deprimido.

―Vitya… ¿pasa algo? ―Natalya claramente se había dado cuenta de su tono de voz también.

―Pensé que vendrías para mi cumpleaños, Tasha.

―¿Qué?... pero pensé… Tú nunca… ―Claramente la mujer se había sentido igual de sorprendida que Pavlin. Desde hace años que Viktor solía darle más importancia a las Nacionales que se celebraban por esos días que a su propio cumpleaños, y, sobre todo, nunca había pedido la presencia de Natalya para esa fecha. La mujer hizo un sonido de exasperación―. Mañana mismo estoy allá. ―Y cortó.

Y así había sido.

Viktor ―y por consiguiente también Pavlin― casi había muerto de un infarto cuando había despertado aquel veinticuatro de diciembre con unas mechas pelirrojas sobre su cara, pertenecientes a una desconocida que le daba la espalda.

El pobre pavo real se había querido sacar las plumas a picotazos, claramente, y Viktor había deseado algo parecido. Porque sin importar cuan ebrio estuviera la noche anterior, Viktor tenía la política de nunca dejar entrar a sus aventuras a su hogar, ni menos a su cama.

Fue cuando la mujer se dio la vuelta en la cama y abrió los ojos, que vieron que se trataba de Natalya.

―Avísame para la otra que te teñirás el pelo.

Natalya, aún media somnolienta, solo elevó una ceja, se dio vuelta, y siguió durmiendo, no sin antes murmurar.

―Me da gusto verte a ti también.

Y con la llegada de Natalya, la vida se había vuelto un poco más colorida, incluso para Pavlin, cuyo ánimo había mejorado desde que la mujer se instaló ahí.

—¿Qué pasó con tu contrato en Milán? —había cuestionado Viktor el veinticinco de diciembre en la noche, mientras bebían vodka gratis en el bar que solía visitar siempre, cortesía de Ivan.

Natalya solo se había encogido de hombros, restándole importancia con una de sus manos de forma desdeñosa.

—Los contratos van y vienen. Moy brat, en cambio, cumple veintisiete solo una vez en la vida.

Viktor había sentido un calor en su interior, y, mientras Pavlin volvía a estar sentado nuevamente en su silla de oro (nueva, recién estrenada), el pentacampeón comenzó a ver los programas de la temporada siguiente.

Los movimientos comenzaron a formarse solos, acompañados de una melodía que parecía ser tocada por los mismos ángeles.

«Agape»

Porque para él eso era Natalya, aquel amor incondicional. Cuando todo en el mundo desapareciera, ella iba a estar ahí para él, y el estaría ahí para ella.

Pero agape tenía su contraparte.

De pronto, la música que se imaginaba patinando comenzó a ser más rápida, más apasionada y atrevida. Y Viktor vislumbró el rostro de un japonés con el cabello peinado hacia atrás, mirándolo bajo un halo de misterio y sensualidad, que lo hacía querer conocerlo cada vez más, y descubrir cada uno de sus secretos.

«Eros»

Pavlin solo observaba.

Y puede que fuera fastidioso de admitir, pero a Viktor le estaba costando olvidarse de aquel japonés borracho, y Pavlin, de cierta manera, lo comprendía.

* * *

 _¿Merece un review?_


	8. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

* * *

Viktor se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la risa de Natalya desde la cocina, y, pese a la prohibición de ingresar cuando la mujer estaba cocinando, fue a ver qué le hacía tanta gracia, seguido de cerca por Makkachin.

Pavlin solo rezó en silencio.

La última vez que Viktor y Natalya habían estado juntos dentro de una cocina, al día siguiente el pentacampeón había tenido que buscar un nuevo departamento, mientras que la mujer había tenido que cambiar drásticamente de peinado.

―¿Qué sucede?

Natalya, que sujetaba sus cabellos rojos en un moño desordenado, le mostró su móvil, mientras sus ojos azules brillaban traviesos.

Era un artículo de la prensa rosa, en la que, como siempre, eran mencionados como una de las parejas más consolidadas de los últimos tiempos, incluso hablando sobre planes de una próxima boda.

―No sabía que nos íbamos a casar, Vitya.

Viktor soltó una carcajada, aunque algo hizo que la risa se detuviera de pronto.

En la revista había varias fotos de ellos tomadas seguramente durante los últimos días. En una de ellas, aparecían abrazados mientras abandonaban el bar de Ivan.

―Ah… ―suspiró―, tendré que dejar de ir a ese bar por un tiempo.

Viktor amaba ese bar precisamente por lo discreto que solía ser.

―Ivan te odiará si se llega a llenar de visitas indeseadas.

Viktor asintió, mientras volvía a reír con diversión.

Pavlin solo se cubrió la cabeza con una de sus alas, deseando fervientemente asesinar a ambos.

Estaba seguro de que algún día ―no ese, ni al siguiente, pero sí en algún momento― a ambos les pesarían aquellos malentendidos que disfrutaban provocar. Pavlin solo esperaba que, para ese momento, sus plumas fueran lo suficientemente resistentes.

Unas semanas después, previo al campeonato europeo, Natalya y Viktor estaban abrazados en el aeropuerto Púlkovo, esperando el vuelo de la mujer pelirroja.

―No te vuelvas un extraño, Vitya ―dijo una vez se separaron.

―Tú tampoco, Tasha ―respondió él a su vez, siendo seguido por un ladrido de Makkachin.

Antes de que ella tuviera que marcharse, se abrazaron una última vez, y Viktor besó cortamente sus labios.

―Ten buen viaje, pequeña.

Ese día, cuando llegaron junto a Makkachin al departamento, fueron recibidos por un sepulcral silencio.

Pavlin escuchó el suspiro de Viktor con tristeza. Nikiforov ya extrañaba a Natalya, y él también.

A partir de ahí, Viktor volvió a su monotonía usual. Obtuvo un nuevo título en el campeonato europeo, llevado a cabo en Bratislava, y se esperaba que ocurriera lo mismo durante el campeonato mundial que sería dos meses después.

Al igual que los rumores que hablaban sobre su supuesta próxima boda, también lo hicieron sobre un posible retiro al final de la temporada. Viktor no se refirió a aquello en ninguna de sus entrevistas. No estaba acostumbrado a hablar de su vida personal, sino que prefería que los rumores aparecieran y luego fueran desmentidos por los propios hechos.

Pavlin era un asunto aparte. Cada vez que se hablaba sobre un posible retiro del pentacampeón, el pobre animal sentía que una pluma quedaba fuera de lugar; o cuando se sugería que Viktor no ganaría el oro, como en aquella oportunidad. Durante esas veces era Pavlin el que se encargaba de impulsar a Viktor para que cerrara la boca de todos aquellos que decían de manera malintencionada cosas sobre él.

Viktor podía ser el humano más tocapelotas que tuvo la desdicha de conocer, pero era su humano, y con su protegido nadie se metía.

Así de simple.

.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:**

 _¿Merece un review? ¿Les gusta cómo va el fic hasta el momento? Lo siento por estarme enfocando exclusivamente en Viktor, pero se necesita saber sobre su contexto, creo yo._


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII**

* * *

Pavlin volteó los ojos cuando notó que Viktor parecía estar atento a las novedades de los participantes del _four continents_ de ese año. El animal sabía que era para saber acerca de Yuuri Katsuki, sobre si iba participar o no en aquel campeonato. Y que no le vinieran con que era para evaluar a la competencia ―Viktor nunca se había interesado por ello de todos modos―, si apenas el pentacampeón se enteró que el otro no participaría, todo interés sobre el torneo se fue al tarro de la basura.

―Oye, Makkachin ―llamó Viktor a su compañero, que estaba sentado a su lado―, parece que Yuuri Katsuki no es tan interesante después de todo. Ni siquiera pudo clasificar al _four continents._ ―El can ladró en acuerdo, mientras Pavlin pensaba que al fin el otro había dicho algo coherente―. Tan solo es un patinador más del montón.

Y bueno, ¿qué podía decir Pavlin? Estaba orgulloso de que el pentacampeón al fin entrara en razón.

San Valentín pasó sin pena ni gloria. Viktor pasó esa noche en el bar de Ivan, conversando sobre cualquier cosa.

―¿Qué demonios haces acá un catorce de febrero en la noche? ―preguntó el hombre de casi dos metros.

―¿Es que acaso no es obvio? Vine a beber, tovarishch.

El hombre chasqueó la lengua.

―Tú no necesitas venir a beber. Lo que necesitas es un buen polvo para levantar el espíritu.

Evidentemente, pensó Pavlin. Ya habían pasado cerca de tres meses desde el ultimo revolcón, y Pavlin estaba sintiendo que sus plumas ya no eran tan brillantes como antes.

Viktor soltó una carcajada.

―Si hubiese alguien más aquí aparte de mí, podría seguir tu consejo.

Ivan se enfurruñó ante el recordatorio de los pocos clientes que solía tener, y lo dejó al fin solo.

Una semana después el _four continents_ finalizó, siendo el ganador del oro un patinador canadiense del que no recordaba el nombre.

Un mes y medio más tarde se llevó a cabo el campeonato mundial. Viktor arrasó durante el programa corto, e hizo lo mismo en el programa libre del día siguiente.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión Viktor pudo sentir de mejor manera los sentimientos que debía transmitir con su programa. Le estaba pidiendo desesperadamente a alguien que se quedara a su lado, aunque no supiera a quién estaba dedicada aquella petición.

Durante las entrevistas posteriores, se le preguntó qué tenía pensado para la siguiente temporada, y, por primera vez, Viktor dudó.

Y Pavlin no podía culparlo.

Hacía años que Viktor estaba teniendo un desgaste constante. Pavlin se podía dar cuenta de ello. Así como también de la certeza de que el amor por su carrera iba menguando, siendo reemplazada por una actitud mecánica, en que Viktor tan solo se dejaba guiar por las aguas, olvidando poco a poco las razones que lo habían impulsado a elegir esa vida, teniendo que ir en contra de casi la totalidad de su entorno. A la par había caído en una actitud conformista, decidiendo que ya había mostrado todo lo que tenía de sí, y aceptando un futuro que ya parecía ineludible. El ciclo vital normal ya no parecía tan descabellado. Casarse, tener descendencia, y eventualmente dejar aquel mundo, con el deseo de poder ser recordado por alguna de sus hazañas.

―¡Vitya, definitivamente debes ver esto! ―le dijo Natalya días después.

Y cuando vio a aquel patinador japonés emular uno de sus programas, tuvo solo una certeza: puede que en algún momento tuviera que seguir al rebaño que lo arrastraría eventualmente, pero ahí, en ese momento, pensó que ir contra las reglas una vez más no haría daño alguno.

Pavlin, por su parte, solo pensó algo en ese momento: tal parecía que los _pterodáctilos_ no estaban muertos, andaban solo de parranda.

.

 **Nota de autora:**

 _¿Merece un review? ¿Les gusta el rumbo que va tomando?_


	10. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX**

* * *

―Así que, en resumen, me dices que te irás a Japón y no sabes cuándo regresarás ―dijo Ivan ese día en el bar. Viktor asintió―. Okay… ¿y eso a mí me debe interesar por…?

Viktor parpadeó, para luego esbozar aquella sonrisa de corazón tan característica.

―Bueno, sin mí este bar se va a la quiebra, ¿verdad?

Ivan lo miró con ganas asesinas, aunque Pavlin no supo dilucidar por qué; al fin y al cabo, era cierto lo que Viktor había dicho.

―Para tu información, tengo más clientes. Y tengo uno nuevo que parece que será tu reemplazo. ―Viktor miró hacia donde Ivan había apuntado, encontrándose con un joven que miraba su vaso de vino detenidamente―. Estudiante de intercambio, extraña su casa y su familia, y ha venido a beber ya tres veces en lo que lleva de semana.

Viktor volvió a mirar a Ivan, esta vez con una expresión pensativa.

―Entonces, ¿no necesito dejarte dinero para que puedas subsistir estos meses? ―Al ver la mirada de Ivan, tuvo que explicarse―. Ya sabes, quisiera tener un lugar donde beber a mi vuelta de Japón.

El hombre de casi dos metros rio de forma escandalosa.

―Sobreviviré. Ya recibo mucho dinero de tu parte cuando me lo entregas a montones, esas veces en que estás demasiado ebrio para poder contarlo correctamente.

Viktor ni siquiera se mostró ofendido ante aquello, por el contrario, se mantuvo conversando con Ivan hasta que "su reemplazo" pidió un vaso de vodka combinado con jugo. Ante eso, Pavlin pensó que solo los bebés pedían el vodka así en un país como Rusia, y Viktor exteriorizó eso con palabras.

El otro hombre solo apretó las mandíbulas, antes de pedir vodka puro para bebérselo todo de un trago, murmurando algo que no pudo comprender, pero que parecía a todas señas una retahíla de insultos.

Esa tarde, cuando Viktor abandonó el bar de Ivan, lo hizo mientras aquel mismo sujeto estaba subido a una mesa, entonando una canción extranjera.

.

Esa noche, luego de comprar un pasaje en primera clase con destino a Japón, Viktor se armó de paciencia y se dispuso a informarle a tres personas sobre su decisión, consciente, claramente, de que dos de ellas pondrían el grito en el cielo.

―Si pasas por alguno de esos templos que hay por allá, deja un deseo de mi parte―le pidió Natalya cuando la llamó, sin siquiera preguntar el motivo de su abrupta decisión, aunque Pavlin suponía que la mujer ya lo sabía. Nada se le escapaba a su querida Tasha.

La siguiente persona fue un poco más difícil de convencer, aunque no imposible.

―¿Así que un viaje a Japón es tu nueva táctica de evasión? ―El hombre rubio clavó sus azules ojos en el con desagrado.

―No sé a qué te refieres.

―Eso díselo a Aleksey. Nos convoca y tú de pronto decides tomarte un año sabático.

Viktor solo suspiró, mientras apartaba un poco su flequillo, para mirar seriamente al hombre frente a él.

―No estoy huyendo. Solo me tomaré un descanso para buscar nuevos aires. ―Alzó la mano cuando vio que el otro hombre abría la boca para decir algo―. Me mantendré en contacto, Misha. Tranquilo.

Finalmente, el rubio suspiró y se relajó en su asiento.

―Así que volverá a ser como en la universidad, ¿eh, Vitya? Tú, haciendo de la tuyas y yo, salvándote el trasero.

Viktor solo rio, y Pavlin escondió la cara entre sus plumas, un gesto que se había hecho bastante usual ese último tiempo. De verdad que había tenido esperanzas en Mijail.

Para comunicárselo a la tercera persona, Viktor tuvo la idea de llamarlo desde el interior del avión, o bien cuando estuviera a punto de abordar, pero aquel hombre parecía que tenía informantes en todos lados, porque lo contactó antes de tiempo, e intentó detenerlo.

Pavlin también había contado con Yakov para que detuviera a su estúpido protegido, de verdad, pero cuando vio cómo el pentacampeón se despedía de su entrenador y luego abordaba el avión, supo por millonésima vez Viktor no hacía caso a nadie, ni siquiera a su propia conciencia.

Cuando el avión despegó, Pavlin se resignó a que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Así que volverían a ver a Yuuri Katsuki, ¿verdad? Bueno, entonces tendría que conseguir un pegamento para plumas extra fuerte si quería soportar lo que se vendría a partir de ese momento.

* * *

 _Nota de autora:_

 _¿Merece un review?_

 _Aclaración: Este capítulo sirve para dos cosas: saber más del contexto de Viktor (aunque probablemente estos personajes no vuelvan a aparecer, o bien serán mencionados de vez en cuando) y de manera introductoria para DEAD, mi otra historia. Para aquellos lectores de DEAD, este capítulo es relevante, para lo que no, es solo un capítulo de relleno. Lamento esto, pero dada la metodología que tengo, es necesario. En el próximo capítulo al fin en Hasetsu!_


	11. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X**

* * *

―Quizás esto no fue tan buena idea como pensé.

«No me digas» quiso decir Pavlin cuando Nikiforov se encontró en el aeropuerto de Tokyo, sin siquiera una idea de qué hacer a continuación ni a dónde dirigirse, y con un Makkachin hiperactivo al lado.

Obviamente, Viktor sabía que Yuuri Katsuki era japonés, y que era donde probablemente estaba su lugar de residencia, así que ahí había ido a parar, sin saber mucho más. Nikiforov sabía que Yuuri estaba en Japón, fin.

Pavlin prefería no mencionar nada acerca de la brillantez (o falta de) del pentacampeón. Había que resignarse a que su habilidad en el patinaje era inversamente proporcional a su inteligencia, o al menos, a su capacidad para planear asuntos importantes.

De todos modos, Nikiforov pareció darse cuenta de que necesitaba más datos, los cuales pudo conseguir luego de una pequeña visita a su perfil en la página oficial de la ISU.

Hasetsu; ese sería su nuevo destino.

De ahí las cosas se dieron fáciles. Viktor recordaba algunos datos que Katsuki había dicho borracho aquella noche, y las palabras "aguas termales" habían sido unas que se habían quedado grabadas a fuego en su memoria.

Viktor estaba dispuesto a, como última instancia, preguntar en cada centro de aguas termales por Katsuki Yuuri. No fue necesario, en todo caso, porque quedaba solo un _onsen_ en Hasetsu, y este era de la familia Katsuki.

Nevaba cuando arribó al lugar, aunque Viktor no lo resentía, no cuando provenía de uno de los países con los inviernos más crudos del mundo, incluso capaces de haber hecho retroceder a los alemanes en su momento.

La mujer que lo recibió en la entrada parecía ser indiscutidamente la madre de Yuuri, tanto así que Pavlin pensó que se trataba de una versión más baja y gorda del patinador.

El inglés de la mujer era bastante precario, pero al menos era mejor que el inexistente japonés de Viktor. No fue necesario decir mucho. Apenas el pentacampeón mencionó su nombre y el de Yuuri, fue arrastrado dentro, con la promesa de un plato caliente.

Mientras Viktor saboreaba aquel plato, y Makkachin correteaba por el lugar, aquella mujer, Hiroko, charlaba en un inglés entendible, pero lento, lo suficiente para que le ofreciera un baño en las termas, y para que Viktor mencionara que se hospedaría de manera indefinida en el lugar.

Esperen un momento, pensó Pavlin mientras se agarraba de las plumas de la cabeza. ¿Viktor acababa de decir indefinido?

¿Estas no eran unas pequeñas vacaciones después de todo? ¿Acaso no era un viaje para visitar a Yuuri Katsuki, luego de que este patinara el programa libre de esa temporada?

Pavlin miró con nerviosismo el botón de pánico, aquel rojo que solo debía pulsar en caso de emergencia.

Viktor no pretendería entrenar a Katsuki, ¿verdad? No podía ser tan idiota como parar cumplir aquella promesa hecha a un ebrio meses atrás, ¿verdad? ¡Definitivamente debía haber otra explicación!

―¡Yuuri! A partir de ahora seré tu entrenador. Y haré que ganes el _grand Prix final_ ―dijo el pentacampeón mientras se ponía de pie y guiñaba un ojo al hombre que lo miraba sorprendido desde la entrada.

Sí, era idiota, pensó Pavlin mientras apretaba repetidamente el botón rojo del pánico, al mismo tiempo que tres plumas caían de su cuerpo. ¿Por qué aquel botón del demonio no funcionaba? ¡Estaban frente a una emergencia ahora mismo!

Pero nada ocurrió, y cuando Katsuki pidió una confirmación de aquello, Viktor no tuvo ningún problema en repetirlo.

.

* * *

 _Nota de autora:_

 _Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Merece un review?_


	12. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI**

* * *

Luego de lo ocurrido en las termas Pavlin se había quedado paralizado. Parcialmente había notado que Viktor había abandonado el agua y que se había echado a tomar una siesta. Así, muy indolente. Como si el pobre pavo real no estuviera al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Bueno, era Viktor de quien estaban hablando, de todos modos.

El ave se quiso dar un cabezazo contra la pared.

Y lo hizo.

«¡ _Alerta, alerta! Auto destrucción en cinco minutos»_

¡Por el bigote de Stalin! ¿Recién ahora funcionaba aquel botón del demonio? Se notaba que, con respecto a Viktor, todas las cosas funcionaban cuando a estas se les daba la gana, pensó con irritación.

De malas pulgas, desactivó el protocolo de autodestrucción y llegó a la conclusión que aquello no podía seguir así, no cuando consideró, por un breve periodo de tiempo, que aquella opción no sería una mala idea. Definitivamente alguien estaba haciendo muy mal su trabajo en el otro lado.

Con pasos enérgicos, se dirigió al lugar menos agradable para él: el hemisferio derecho.

Pese a lo estructurado que era todo en el hemisferio izquierdo, el derecho era todo lo contrario, pensó Pavlin viendo todo con desagrado, pensando que a ese lugar le faltaba un poco de orden y organización. Entre todo el desorden reinante, Pavlin buscó con la mirada a su contraparte, encontrándolo tendido sobre unas mantas, dormido.

Sobre unas mantas…

Pavlin definitivamente quería volver a su hemisferio, donde lo esperaba su cómodo trono reclinable de oro macizo.

Se acercó a la figura sobre las mantas y, sin problema alguno, lo pateó.

El otro animal hizo un sonido parecido a un aullido mezclado con gemido y, pasado el dolor inicial, se puso en actitud defensiva, mostrando los dientes.

― _No te pongas así, Volk, solo fue una patada._ ―A Pavlin se le hacía raro ocupar su voz luego de tanto tiempo sin hablar con nadie.

Al escucharlo, el otro animal abandonó todo deseo de pelea, mientras su flequillo platinado caía graciosamente sobre uno de sus ojos.

― _¡Pero dolió!_ ―le reclamó mientras una pequeña lagrima salía de su ojo derecho. Luego su actitud cambió, poniéndose más juguetón al tiempo que su cola comenzaba a moverse con excitación―. _¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?_

El pavo real contó hasta diez, mientras miraba a aquel hibrido de perro y lobo caminar de un lado a otro.

― _¿A que viene esto de entrenar a Katsuki?_

Volk se sentó sobre sus patas traseras, al tiempo que ladeaba su cabeza, sin comprender.

― _¿Y por qué no?_

La ceja de Pavlin tembló.

La replica que tenía preparada nunca pudo ser dicha, pues Viktor eligió ese momento para despertar, comentando que estaba hambriento.

Apenas los ojos de Viktor enfocaron a Katsuki, Volk comenzó a agitar su cola, aún más excitado que antes.

Ahí tenía su respuesta, en todo caso. Era obvio que no contaba con Volk para nada. Aunque era lo usual, por algo intentaba no mezclarse mucho con él.

― _¡Tan perfectooo!_

Quizá Volk parecía más un perro que un lobo, y quizás de la raza _Golden retriever,_ además.

― _Está gordo_ ―dijo Pavlin a su vez―. _Viktor no lo va a entrenar mientras esté en ese estado físico._ ―Y aquello le iba como anillo al dedo.

Volk podría estar tras las decisiones impulsivas que abundaban en la vida de Viktor, pero Pavlin estaba tras las decisiones lógicas, y era lógico que nadie podía a entrenar a una ballena varada como la que tenían al frente.

.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:**

 _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Volk significa lobo en ruso, aunque más bien es una mezcla entre lobo y perro. Siempre he pensado que Viktor es un pavo real, pero que también es muy parecido a un perro en cuanto a actitud._

 _Hagamos cuenta que el cerebro humano no es tan complejo y que de verdad los hemisferios cerebrales cumplen esas funciones de manera separada. Viktor es diestro, por lo que sé, así que suele ocupar más su hemisferio izquierdo, lo que explica que el protagonista sea Pavlin (hemisferio derecho) y no Volk (izquierdo)._

 _Quiero hacer una mención especial a Rosmary, quien está realizando ilustraciones de Pavlin y el avestruz de Yuuri. Chica, ¡este capítulo es para ti!_

 _Por cierto, hay grupo de facebook llamado "Las cuchillas locas" y de uno de whatsapp llamado "El harem de Pavlin" xD. Para no exponer números ni nada, me pueden mandar un MP con su numero, o pidiendo el link de ingreso, si es que quieren._


	13. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo XII**

* * *

― _Vkusno!_ ¡ Delicioso, muy bueno para describirlo! ¿Esto es lo que come Dios?

Y bueno, Pavlin debía admitir que aquel plato estaba de verdad bueno.

―¡ _Si hasta la suegra cocina bien! ―_ Aquel había sido Volk, que aparte había estado todo ese rato moviendo la cola como el perro faldero que era.

―Me alegro de que te guste ―dijo Katsuki con una sonrisa avergonzada, y frente al sonido de fascinación de Volk, Pavlin quiso vomitar.

―Yuuri sube de peso fácilmente, así que solo tiene permiso para comerlo si gana una competencia, ¿no es así? ―Aquella había sido la maestra de Yuuri; una cincuentona que se mantenía bastante bien para su edad.

Pavlin sonrió con malicia.

―¿Oh? ¿Entonces comiste Katsudon recientemente? ―Volk estaba sentado sobre sus patas traseras y agitando la cola, esperando la respuesta del japonés.

―Sí, sí. Lo como muy seguido.

« _¿Por qué? No ha ganado nada_ ».

Viktor exteriorizó aquello en voz alta, para espanto de Volk.

« _Con ese cuerpo de morsa, las lecciones no tendrían sentido_ ».

Puede que Volk estuviera detrás del hecho de que Viktor dijera "cerdito" en lugar de morsa.

Pavlin sintió cuando Volk le gruñó, e hizo su última maldad antes de huir a su hemisferio cerebral.

―Necesitas, por lo menos, recuperar el peso que tenías durante el _grand prix final_ del año pasado, o nunca te entrenaré. Hasta entonces no más Katsudon, ¿okay, cerdito?

.

Pues bien, se había quedado sin poder controlar a Viktor hasta el día siguiente, pero definitivamente había valido la pena. Quizás, y con un poco de suerte, el animal interior de Katsuki había sentido algo de las ofensas que él había estado recibiendo durante ese tiempo.

Lo único malo de que Volk tuviera el control completo sobre Viktor, era que este buscaba cualquier momento para intentar tirarse sobre el otro hombre.

―Yuuri, cuéntame todo sobre ti ―dijo Viktor mientras tocaba la papada que se había formado por el exceso de tejido adiposo en la zona―. ¿En qué clase pista patinas? ¿Qué hay en esta ciudad? ―Con su mano libre tomó la de él, entrelazándola―. ¿Alguna chica que te guste? ―Y como no, no llevaban ni un día ahí y Viktor ya estaba evaluando a la competencia―. Antes de entrenar, creemos una relación de confianza. ―Antes de que Viktor siguiera con sus avances, Katsuki se alejó rápidamente, completamente sonrojado―. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué te alejas?

―Eh, p-por nada.

Aunque la cara de susto que el pobre tenía era bastante elocuente (o al menos lo sería para alguien que no fuera Viktor).

Y no contento con eso, los intentos de Volk continuaron vergonzosamente.

―¡Yuuri, durmamos juntos! Como tu entrenador, hay mucho que debo aprender de ti.

¡Definitivamente prefería ser servido de cena antes de tener que compartir cama con aquel demonio llamado Yuuri Katsuki!

―¡No! ―Aquella fue una respuesta rotunda.

Sin embargo, Viktor seguía insistiendo.

Y aunque Pavlin no tenía nada que ver y ni siquiera estaba poniendo mucha atención, sufría las consecuencias.

―¡Yuuri! ―Pluma fuera―. ¡Yuuri! ―Siguiente―. ¿Yuuri? ―Una pluma de la cola pasó a mejor vida.

Irritado, Pavlin abandonó su cómodo trono para abrir nuevamente la puerta que conectaba ambos hemisferios. Era increíble que tuviera que hacer aquello dos veces en un día.

―¡ _Ya déjate de joder!_

Volk estaba sentado aun sobre sus patas traseras, pero los movimientos de la cola eran cada vez menos enérgicos, hasta que estos se detuvieron por completo, y las orejas quedaron bajas.

―Yuuri…

Volk se había rendido, y Viktor también lo hizo. Y mientras Volk comenzaba a aullar lastimeramente, Pavlin sintió que otra pluma caía al piso.

Suspiró antes de recoger la pluma de mala manera y entrar, irritado, a consolar a su compañero de casa.

Definitivamente, Yuuri Katsuki era un peligro para la salud.

― _Ya, ya, deja de llorar_ ―dijo mientras pinchaba a Volk con la pluma.

Y definitivamente, él no servía para consolar.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:**

 _Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Merece un review?_


	14. Capítulo XIII

**Capítulo XIII**

* * *

Al final, decidió Pavlin luego de que Volk dejara de llorar y él pudiera al fin volver a su hemisferio, tenía cosas buenas el hecho de que no pudiera controlar a Viktor hasta el día siguiente. Si no tenía que controlarlo, podía perfectamente salir sin que esto significara algo malo.

Así que no lo dudó mucho.

Hace bastante que no visitaba el exterior. Hace años tanto él como Volk habían salido para hacerle compañía al niño solitario que había sido Viktor luego de la muerte de su madre. Un niño pequeño con una hermana de dos años y con un padre que carecía de las herramientas necesarias para consolar a sus hijos, y que, por lo mismo, había decidido mantenerse al margen, en una actitud vigilante y guardiana. Aunque aquello no había sido comprendido por el niño de siete años que había sido Viktor en su momento. Para él, su padre no lo había querido, y lo había abandonado en el peor momento posible.

Una parte de Pavlin rezaba porque Viktor nunca pasara por algo que le hiciera comprender hasta qué punto Aleksey había sufrido, sobre todo, porque Viktor era más parecido a su padre de lo que creía.

Cuando salió, Viktor sollozaba entre sueños, pequeñas lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos cerrados.

Aquello lo irritó aún más.

Aunque sabía que probablemente aquello era provocado también por estar Volk a cargo, no podía evitar sentirse molesto cuando veía que su humano era dañado. Haber estado cerca de él durante su infancia había hecho que tanto Volk y, sobre todo, Pavlin, le tomaran un cariño especial a Nikiforov.

Así que caminaba como si estuviera listo para enlistarse en la guerra; solo le faltaba el casco, y la cara pintada.

Firmemente, se dirigió a la habitación de Katsuki. Cuando entró al cuarto se dio cuenta que había una ruma de papeles sobre la mesa de noche. Se acercó a verlos, y se dio cuenta que eran posters de Viktor, algunos de edición limitada.

Sintió cómo las plumas de su cola se erguían sin que él pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

Suspiró.

Aquello a veces era de verdad molesto.

Dirigió una mirada de fastidio al hombre que estaba tendido sobre la cama, con sus ojos mirando soñadoramente a algún punto de la pared.

Pavlin chasqueó la lengua y entró en su conciencia. Esperaba que la idiotez de Katsuki no fuera contagiosa.

Entró al hemisferio izquierdo, el mismo que él controlaba. Usualmente el hemisferio izquierdo era más seguro que el derecho; era increíble la cantidad de cosas que se podían encontrar en el cerebro emotivo, algunas no muy agradables.

Cuando entró al lugar, lo hizo sacando pecho, listo para dar la pelea.

― _¡Muéstrate de una vez, animal del demonio!_

Cuando el dichoso animal hizo acto de presencia, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante lo que estaba viendo. ¿Se suponía que aquello debía ser un avestruz? Con esas plumas (o la ausencia de ellas) parecía cualquier otra cosa.

― _Así que tú eres el que me ha ocasionado tantos problemas._ ―Era difícil de creer, la verdad.

.

* * *

 _¿Merece un review?_


	15. Capítulo XIV

**Capítulo XIV**

* * *

Pavlin se preocupó de mirar detenidamente a aquella ave perdedora. Le faltaban la totalidad de las plumas, y donde se suponía que debían estar estas, había una pelusilla, lo que indicaba que recién le estaba creciendo nuevo plumaje.

El avestruz ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

― _¿Quién eres tú?_

Pavlin soltó una exclamación ofendida, al tiempo que una pluma de su cabeza caía al piso.

¿Es que acaso ese remedo de ave no lo reconocía? Viendo su porte y elegancia, era obvio que era uno de los animales interiores de Viktor Nikiforov. No había otra explicación posible. Ciertamente, él no sería el animal interior de alguien de cuarta como lo era Yuuri Katsuki, o alguno de sus familiares, claro que no.

― _Soy Pavlin Nikiforov_ ―dijo con su pecho inflado, como siempre, pudiendo notar que el otro abría los ojos más de lo normal― _y tu humano es el culpable de que yo me esté quedando sin plumas._

El avestruz solo suspiró pesadamente.

― _Ya somos dos._

Espera, ¡¿qué!?

Para Pavlin fue imposible no soltar la carcajada, y siguió riéndose, mientras la otra ave esperaba pacientemente, y una de las pelusillas caía al piso. Eso solo hizo que Pavlin riera aún más fuerte.

― _¿Terminaste?_ ―preguntó el avestruz luego de cinco minutos.

― _Lo siento, Straus…_

― _Mi nombre es_ _Dachō_ _._

―… _pero es gracioso ver a alguien más jodido que yo_ ―continuó, sin darle mucha importancia a lo dicho por el otro―, _sobre todo si el culpable es el propio humano._

El avestruz lucía apesadumbrado.

― _Yuuri es un buen chico, pero le falta tener más confianza en sí mismo. Y, sumado eso, lo ocurrido en el pasado grand Prix los destrozó._

Lo de buen chico Pavlin podría rebatirlo, pero prefirió en cambio guardar silencio. Aunque puso sacar una conclusión, las plumas de Straus representaban a la confianza de Yuuri Katsuki.

― _Pues su falta de confianza está haciendo que pierda mi hermoso plumaje._

Dachō lució más apesadumbrado de ser eso posible.

― _Lo siento mucho_ ―musitó con la cabeza casi a ras del piso―. _Asumo la totalidad de la culpa. Soy un pésimo animal guía._

Y era peor de lo que pensaba, porque la falta de confianza de Katsuki había ya alcanzado a su animal interior; o al revés.

― _De todos modos_ ―añadió el avestruz―, _es un honor conocer al animal interior de Viktor Nikiforov. Siempre me pregunté qué serías._

Y bueno, ahí iban las plumas de la cola otra vez, erguidas en todo su esplendor.

Pavlin maldijo, deseando matar a la otra ave. Era difícil mantenerse enojado cuando se recibían tales adulaciones. En momentos como ese, Pavlin lamentaba ser tan perceptivo a los halagos.

Para distraerse, comenzó a echar una miradita a la estancia.

Era bastante modesta, algo que se esperaba dadas las características que Yuuri Katsuki había dejado mostrar. Sin embargo, un lugar llamó poderosamente su atención: la puerta que daba al hemisferio derecho, sobre todo, porque al contrario de la que había en Viktor, esta puerta parecía ser de acero reforzado.

Pavlin se preguntó qué clase de animal habitaba ahí que necesitaba ser contenido.

Dachō ―o Straus como lo llamaba Palvin― siguió el trayecto de su mirada.

― _Supongo que tú tienes mejor suerte con tu hermano._

Pavlin pensó que quizás Volk no era el mejor compañero de aventuras, pero al parecer era mucho mejor que la cosa que podría haber al otro lado.

.

Notas de autora:

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y quiero saber si tienen alguna teoría al respecto. ¿Qué hay detrás de aquella puerta?

PD: Lamento haberme desaparecido Casi no tengo vida.


	16. Capítulo XV

**Capítulo XV**

Pavlin ladeó la cabeza, mientras observaba al ser humano que estaba cómodamente dormido, sin ser consciente del escrutinio del pavo real. Llevaba así por lo menos unas tres horas, ahí, intentando descifrarle, intentando adivinar qué tenía Yuuri Katsuki para que Viktor de pronto estuviera tan obnubilado.

A simple vista Katsuki parecía un tipo bastante corriente, un poco idiota a la hora de relacionarse con otro ser humano; alguien del montón para Pavlin. Pero luego recordaba lo ocurrido en el banquete del pasado _Grand Prix,_ y de pronto aquel ser tan desinhibido y sensual parecía ser otra persona.

No, se dijo. No era otra persona, pero sí era una personalidad que no solía aparecer mucho, y probablemente aquello se debía a la puerta de acero reforzado que conectaba el hemisferio de Straus con el hemisferio derecho.

La cuestión era: ¿qué había tras esa puerta, y por qué debía ser escondido?

Pese a que usualmente no se llevaban de acuerdo, Pavlin y Volk solían trabajar en conjunto, ambos aportando a la personalidad que Viktor había desarrollado. Así era como se suponía que debía funcionar todo; ambas partes trabajando en armonía.

No ocurría lo mismo en el caso de Katsuki.

Por lo que Pavlin había podido observar, era Straus el que llevaba la batuta respecto a la personalidad de Yuuri. Y la otra personalidad parecía aparecer en casos contados, usualmente ayudado por el alcohol. De cierta manera, Yuuri Katsuki inconscientemente estaba inhibiendo una parte de sí mismo, y a la larga eso traería consecuencias, si es que no se habían mostrado ya. Era posible incluso que aquella inseguridad que Yuuri había mostrado parcialmente hasta el momento, y que probablemente había hecho que fracasara estrepitosamente en el _Grand Prix final,_ fuera a raíz de aquello mismo.

Pavlin suspiró, mientras miraba una última vez a Yuuri Katsuki para luego volver al lugar al que pertenecía.

Cuando llegó con Viktor nuevamente, todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado; Viktor durmiendo abrazado a Makkachin, con unas tenues lágrimas secas en la comisura de sus ojos.

Pavlin volteó los ojos. Viktor era demasiado dramático a veces.

Al entrar a la conciencia de su humano, no pudo evitar echar una miradita en el hemisferio derecho. Allí, tumbado sobre unas mantas, que ya necesitaban una buena lavada, estaba Volk durmiendo, ya olvidado, al parecer, la desazón que el rechazo de Yuuri había provocado.

Pavlin volteó los ojos por enésima vez en la noche, y finalmente fue a su trono para tener su gran merecido descanso.

.

Las cosas para Dachō, sin embargo, no parecían estar yendo muy bien. Desde que Pavlin se había ido, que la puerta de que daba hacia el hemisferio derecho no había dejado de agitarse, y el sonido del metal intentando ser rasgado ya lo tenía de los nervios.

― _¡Cálmate!_ ―gritó Dachō a su hermano, pero este ni caso le hizo.

Había sido así desde el pasado _Grand Prix final,_ desde la noche de aquel banquete. Las grandes cantidades de alcohol que Yuuri consumió ese día hicieron que Dachō quedara inconsciente, y que, al no haber nadie que pudiera impedirlo, su contraparte tomara posesión completa del cuerpo del humano.

― _Me necesitas_ ―oyó el gruñido calmo provenir del otro lado de la puerta―. _¿Cuánto tiempo piensas que aguantarás solo?_

― _Lo que haga falta._

― _¿Todo desplumado?_ ―Dachō sintió un escalofrío al oír aquella risa sarcástica―. _No naciste para esto; yo sí. Yo debería tener el control sobre el chico, no tú._

Y, de alguna manera, aquel odioso animal tenía razón. Dachō ya no sabía cuánto podría aguantar.

― _Prepárate_ ―fue el susurro que se escuchó antes de que la actividad cesara del otro lado de la puerta.

Luego de eso, Dachō sintió que volvía a perder unas cuantas pelusillas.

Suspiró.

Era imposible intentar recuperar el plumaje con semejante vecino.

.

 **Nota de autora:**

 _¿Reviews? ¿Alguna teoría?_


	17. Capítulo XVI

**Capítulo XVI**

* * *

― _Konnchiwa! ―_ dijo Viktor en un japonés rudimentario, siendo entendido, de todas formas, por el pescador que ahí se encontraba.

Tras él, y con suerte pudiendo recuperar el aliento, se hallaba Yuuri Katsuki, cuya resistencia se veía notoriamente menguada por el sobrepeso que lo aquejaba.

Pavlin sonrió de manera burlesca. Por muy interesado que Viktor estuviera en el japonés, ahora se hallaba haciendo el papel de entrenador. Si usualmente los entrenadores solían ser exigentes, uno ruso e inexperto era aún peor. Pavlin incluso esperaba que Katsuki renunciara al final de esa semana, aunque, si no lo hacía, puede que, solo quizás, comenzara a sentir cierto respeto hacia la morsa.

Aun así, pensaba Pavlin, no era del todo negativo haber llegado a aquel pueblito. La atención que estaba recibiendo Viktor solo por ser quien era se parecía bastante a la que solía recibir del resto del mundo. El hecho de que él estuviera haciendo en ese momento un _flip cuádruple_ hacía que aquella familia amiga de Yuuri estuviera extasiada con su presencia, y Pavlin, obviamente, disfrutaba de aquella atención y adoración.

―El cerdito no puede entrar a la pista hasta que no adelgace.

Aunque también era obvio que por mucha atención nueva que Viktor estuviera recibiendo, Pavlin no le iba a dar tregua a Katsuki, claro que no.

― _Está bien, Volk_ ―le dijo a su compañero ese día por la tarde―, _no me opondré a que Viktor se quede acá. Necesitamos un descanso, de todos modos._

Y aquello para Volk parecía estar bien, porque su peludo compañero parecía empecinado a entrar a la vida personal de Katsuki a como diera lugar.

―¿Sientes algo por Minako? ―En ese momento, Pavlin sintió vergüenza ajena. Es que… ¿de verdad?

―¡Para nada!

―¿Tienes pareja? ―Volk, al parecer, no estaba dispuesto a darle tregua al asiático.

―No.

―¿Expareja? ―Y a cada respuesta negativa, Viktor (y Volk, obviamente) parecía cada vez más ilusionado.

―Sin comentarios.

―¡Hablemos de mí! Mi primera pareja fue… ―Alguien que Volk no recordaba, claramente, Y Pavlin estaba decidido a no dar aquella información.

―¡Para!

Con el pasar de los días, la atención que estaba recibiendo Viktor incrementaba más y más, algo que a Pavlin, obviamente, no molestaba en lo absoluto. Hacía mucho tiempo que lidiar con la prensa se había hecho algo demasiado común.

Yuuri Katsuki, por otro lado, quizás se estaba ganando poco a poco el respeto de Pavlin. El japonés era alguien por naturaleza disciplinado, y no parecía resentir las tareas que Viktor le imponía, o lo que le prohibía comer. Pavlin podía notar cada noche cómo Yuuri miraba el plato de katsudon de Viktor con ojos de cordero degollado, pero el asiático en ningún momento se quejaba, y solo se comía su porción de vegetales en silencio.

También, y era algo que no se podía negar, Viktor se notaba mucho más relajado que de costumbre. Había vuelto a patinar por gusto, y dado que Yuuri tenía prohibido patinar, era él el que monopolizaba los tiempos de práctica.

― _Nuestro chico está feliz_ ―le dijo Volk en un momento, y Pavlin no podía llevarle la contraria. Volk era alguien despreocupado, pero también sentía un cariño profundo hacia Viktor, y, al igual que Pavlin, terminaba buscando lo mejor para él.

¿Era lo mejor para Viktor quedarse en Hasetsu a entrenar a aquel japonés?

―¡Veo que estás de maravilla, Viktor!

¿O, por el contrario, lo mejor era volver a San Petersburgo y continuar con aquella rutina que estaba hundiendo a Viktor cada día un poco más?

Pavlin y Volk ya habían encontrado la respuesta.

* * *

 _¿Merece un review?_


	18. Capítulo XVII

**Capítulo XVII**

* * *

―¡Veo que estás de maravilla, Viktor!

― _Oh, oh._

Y en ese momento, Pavlin se percató de un pequeño detalle que él ―y al parecer Volk tampoco― no había considerado, y que había olvidado por completo: cierta promesa hecha a un rubio ruso.

Yuri Plisetsky parecía estar bastante molesto, y Pavlin supuso que el hecho de que Katsuki tuviera una suela de zapato marcada en la frente era por eso mismo. De todos modos, Viktor Nikiforov no parecía darse cuenta de ello, o si lo hacía, prefería no demostrarlo.

―Yuri, viniste. ¿Yakov te dejó venir? ¿Qué quieres? ―Al parecer Viktor gozaba tentando a la bestia―. Por esa expresión… hay cierta promesa que olvidé, ¿verdad?

Y no fue necesario decir más para que el niño ruso comenzara a despotricar en una mezcla de ruso e inglés que de pronto nadie supo cómo parar.

― _Esto es tu culpa, Volk_ ―increpó Pavlin con fastidio cuando el cánido llegó a su hemisferio; las orejas bajas, como si esperara la reprimenda―. _Tú estuviste de acuerdo con venir._

Volk miró a su compañero, sintiéndose traicionado.

―¡ _Tú no me detuviste!_

― _¡Como si eso fuera posible!_ ―Porque si usualmente era difícil detener a Viktor, lo era aún más cuando tenía el apoyo de Volk.

En el exterior, Viktor se disculpaba despreocupadamente con Plisetsky, alegando que solía ser olvidadizo. Pero, aun así, Yuri alegó que una promesa era una promesa y que, si Viktor había prometido coreografiarle un programa para su debut como senior, este debía cumplir con su palabra.

Algo bastante lógico para Pavlin.

―¡Regresemos a Rusia!

Pero al parecer, no tan lógico para Volk.

―¡ _Hey, no, no!_ ―exclamó―. _¡Pavlin, está interfiriendo con mis planes!_ ―explicó cuando vio la manera en que el pavo real lo observaba.

― _¿Y qué planes son esos?_ ―cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos.

― _¡Eso da igual! ¡Me quieren alejar de Yuuri!_

Pues por él feliz que lo hicieran, así se ahorraba unos cuantos cientos de plumas que pasarían a mejor vida.

Hasta sentía simpatía por el niño Plisetsky, si es que le preguntaban. De hecho, si es que pudiera, estaba seguro de que ya habría pedido cambio de humano. Sí que sí.

Aun así, debía velar por lo mejor para Viktor, al mismo tiempo que intentaba ser justo. Una difícil decisión, cuando habían concluido que lo mejor para su protegido era quedarse en Hasetsu durante una temporada.

De todos modos, la justicia primaba para él.

Lo mejor para decidirlo era un enfrentamiento en algo en que ambos eran buenos: el patinaje. Y así Viktor lo informó, explicando que sería con dos arreglos diferentes de una canción, la misma que él estaba preparando para su programa corto. El que ganara tendría derecho a ser entrenado por él

― _¡Pavlin! ―_ Volk, aun así, se quejó de la decisión unilateral que tomó su compañero.

― _Es lo justo_ ―alegó Pavlin defendiéndose. Volk le mostró los dientes, de manera amenazante―. _Tú asignarás los temas_ ―concedió resignado, haciendo que su compañero se sentara sobre sus patas traseras, al tiempo que movía la cola―. _Tienes una noche para elegir cuál le viene mejor a la morsa._

Y más valía que eligiera bien, porque viendo la expresión confiada de Plisetsky, y la cara de pánico de Katsuki, ya se alcanzaba a notar quien parecía tener la ventaja.

.

* * *

 _¿Merece un review? Lamento la demora, pero me costó sacar este capítulo._


	19. Capítulo XVIII

**Capítulo XVIII**

* * *

El regreso hacia el onsen fue liderado por las palabras ―algunas malsonantes― de Yuri Plisetsky. Viktor le respondía, intentando mantener la conversación en inglés, para hacer que Katsuki no se sintiera excluido. El patinador japonés, por su parte, tan solo observaba en silencio, respondiendo de manera respetuosa cuando debía hacerlo.

Observando aquello se encontraban Pavlin y Volk, siendo este último el que controlaba la situación, porque Pavlin había decidido que, si el cánido había tenido la culpa de tener que estar en esa situación, era él, obviamente, el que debía solucionarlo. Aparte que el pavo real inconscientemente tendía a sentir más simpatía por Plisetsky, así que aquello podía ser contraproducente.

Viktor de cierta manera estaba feliz de por tener al muchacho ahí, aunque ya sus oídos estuvieran al borde del sangrado por tantos gritos. El niño también tenía razón con querer quedarse también alojado en el onsen. Si Yuuri tendría el privilegio de tener a Viktor bajo su mismo techo, era justo que Plisetsky también pudiera disfrutar de lo mismo.

Aun así, Viktor estaba preocupado. Él había viajado a Hasetsu con el único objetivo de entrenar a Yuuri, pero ahora se encontraba que, por un descuido suyo, y por su alto sentido de la justicia, aquella idea primigenia estaba en riesgo.

No era culpa de Yuri, de todos modos; él era tan solo un adolescente que estaba exigiendo una promesa hecha años atrás. La culpa era de Viktor al ser tan olvidadizo.

Aun así, pensó Viktor, lo único que le quedaba era dejar a ambos patinadores en igualdad de condiciones, y rezar por no haberse equivocado con Yuuri, y que este estuviera a la altura. Si Katsuki Yuuri no era capaz de hacer frente al desafío que él pondría al día siguiente, significaría que no merecía el privilegio de ser entrenado por Viktor. Y aunque él estuviera completamente hechizado por el japonés, no tendría de otra que regresar a Rusia.

De todos modos, Viktor no era una persona que se detuviera a pensar temas escabrosos por mucho tiempo. Ya asumiría lo que tendría que hacer cuando llegara; en ese momento molestar a un rubio corto de paciencia parecía ser más divertido, sobre todo si este parecía tener una especial animadversión hacia el _cerdito._

―¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Yuuri? ―Ahora que Plisetsky estaba en silencio, pudo darse cuenta de que Katsuki faltaba.

―Salió hace un rato ―le explicó Mari mientras recogía la mesa―. Suele estar con Minako o en el Ice Castle. Siempre ha sido así.

Viktor se mantuvo pensativo por un momento. Tal parecía que el muchacho prefería estar aislado en vez de socializar, algo bastante diferente a Viktor, quien siempre buscaba estar rodeado de gente, aunque al final del día siguiera sintiéndose solo.

Suspiró mientras se levantaba y anunciaba que lo iría a buscar.

Yuuri Katsuki había resultado ser diferente a lo que él había pensado en un principio; completamente diferente al hombre que él había conocido en una fría noche de diciembre.

Viktor estaba decidido a saber a qué se debía aquel cambio, pero era difícil hacerlo cuando Yuuri era tan hermético, sin darle chance a conocerlo un poco más.

Minako, Yuko y Takeshi le dijeron algo parecido a lo que él pensaba en un momento: Yuuri era alguien introvertido que solo se mostraba tal cual era a través del patinaje en hielo, y alguien sumamente ansioso, falto de confianza. Si Yuuri lograba superar o no el reto que él pondría al día siguiente, dependería completamente de su confianza en sí mismo.

―Espero ver una faceta de Yuuri-kun que desconozcamos ―comentó Yuko mientras veían entrenar a Katsuki.

Viktor presionó su índice contra sus labios, y sonrió tenuemente. Él ya había visto salir parte de aquella faceta.

―Como un hechizo para convertir en príncipe a un cerdito.

Yuuri Katsuki era mucho más que lo que mostraba habitualmente, y era alguien a quien Viktor quería conocer.

.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:**

 _Espero que les haya gustado._


	20. Capítulo XIX

**Capítulo XIX**

* * *

Pavlin observó a Volk mientras este escuchaba atentamente las conversaciones que mantenía Viktor con los conocidos de Yuuri.

Lo que estaban haciendo desde cierto punto de vista era poco ortodoxo (aunque para ser sinceros, Viktor no se destacaba mucho por aquello); buscar información de Yuuri desde otra fuente. Pero ¿qué alternativa quedaba si a Yuuri Katsuki había que sacarle la información prácticamente con tirabuzón? O al menos aquella había sido la justificación de Volk cuando Pavlin se había quejado.

― _Espero que te haya servido de algo._

Volk, echado a su lado, solo resopló, haciendo que su flequillo se moviera de manera desordenada.

― _Solo me ha servido para darme cuenta de que Yuuri está perdido. Decídelo tú._

Pavlin miró a su compañero con incredulidad. Le había dado la autonomía para tomar aquella decisión ¿y se rendía así de fácil?

Al ver su reproche, Volk tuvo que explicarle que la única alternativa era darle eros, porque de darle agape, Yuri Plisetsky lo iba a aplastar sin contemplaciones, y claramente la idea era mantener a Viktor en Japón.

―¿ _Dónde estabas tú durante el banquete?_

Porque era imposible que Volk pensara eso si hubiese visto a Katsuki con los boxers a mitad del trasero.

Su cánido amigo lo miró como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo.

― _Viktor bebió más de la cuenta, y yo quedé knock out_ ―contestó como si hubiera sido lógico―. _Sabes que en esos casos el hemisferio dominante toma las riendas._ ―Y aquello era algo de lo que Volk siempre se quejaba.

Y era tomar las riendas entre comillas, porque cuando estaba ebrio Viktor se controlaba solo. Aunque…

Pavlin suspiró.

― _Eros._

Recordando la noche del banquete, Pavlin debía admitir que para moverse y comportarse así de desinhibido, parte de aquel eros debía ya venir en la personalidad; el alcohol no hacía milagros. La verdadera pregunta era, ¿Yuuri Katsuki podría proyectar aquel eros sin la ayuda del alcohol?

El canino lo miró, sin entender a qué se estaba refiriendo.

El pavo real solo volteó los ojos.

― _Dale eros a Katsuki._

Si sus suposiciones eran correctas, aquella era la única alternativa que quedaba.

Volk se mostró espantado ante ello. ¿Es que acaso aquel pavo real de pacotilla estaba loco? Darle eros a Yuuri era prácticamente llevarlo a la ruina.

― _¿Es que tú acaso quieres que volvamos a Rusia?_

― _Si le das agape a Katsuki eso es lo que pasará. ¿Has puesto atención a las presentaciones de Plisetsky alguna vez? ―_ Volk negó. Pavlin continuó―. _Darle agape es lo más inteligente. Si le das eros (que es su fuerte), la morsa lo tendrá difícil._

Aparte de la obvia interpretación, Plisetsky era superior a Katsuki en cuanto a técnica, así que este último necesitaría destacarse en lo demás, y lo más importante, sorprender a Viktor. Puede que él y Volk pudieran influenciarlo, pero al final, era el pentacampeón quien decidiría.

― _Viktor siempre quiere sorprender a la audiencia, ¿no crees que él también querría ser sorprendido de vez en cuando?_

Volk elevó las orejas, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a mover la cola, de pronto entusiasmado por lo que el pavo real le estaba planteando.

― _¿Y tú cómo sabes que Yuri Plisetsky no será capaz de interpretar agape?_ ―Aquella era la ultima duda que tenía antes de dejarse convencer.

Pavlin dirigió a Volk una mirada de suficiencia.

― _Es un adolescente. Probablemente nunca se ha detenido a pensar en eso._ ―O al menos Viktor no lo había hecho a esa edad.

Y Volk vio que tenía razón cuando al día siguiente, ambos Yuris mostraban casi el mismo nivel de pánico en sus miradas. Tal parecía que Yuri Plisetsky no la tendría tan fácil intentando proyectar agape en su programa.

― _Tenías razón…_ ―musitó rendido.

Pavlin solo hinchó el pecho y extendió las plumas de la cola, haciendo que Volk soltara un gruñido por lo bajo.

― _Siempre la tengo._

* * *

 _Solo diré que estoy en pleno internado de urgencias, y que el 7 de diciembre saldré de vacaciones_

 _Por otro lado, ¡el martes 21 estuve de cumpleaños! Así que ejem, no me molestaría recibir votos y comentarios por mi cumple xD._


	21. Capítulo XX

**Capítulo XX**

* * *

―¡Dame la otra! ¡Nos emparejaste mal!

«Pues esa era la idea» era lo que pensaba Pavlin mientras ambos patinadores más jóvenes estaban al borde del ataque de pánico.

― _Harán lo contrario de lo esperado, ¿cómo sorprenderían si no? Es mi lema_ ―se justificó Volk a través de Viktor.

Pavlin tomó la palabra.

― _En realidad, son más corrientes y mediocres de lo que creen._

Si le hacían elegir, era obvio que Katsuki era el más mediocre de los dos. Y lo seguiría pensando hasta no viera algo que lo hiciera cambiar de parecer.

Y mientras Viktor seguía burlándose de sus dos pupilos temporales, mostrando una obvia superioridad, Volk miró a Pavlin de manera sospechosa.

― _¿Qué pretendes tú? Eras el primero en querer marcharse._

Pavlin se tensó.

― _Lo hago por Viktor, por supuesto._

¡Ja! A otro perro con ese hueso, se dijo Volk mientras miraba a su compañero con duda. De todos modos, prefirió dejarlo en paz. Ya era suficiente que aquella ave hubiese accedido a darle algo de beneficio a Katsuki, en vez de irse por la opción de ayudar a Plisetsky.

Luego de que Viktor terminara su discurso tuvo lugar un pequeño silencio, que fue interrumpido por el patinador más joven.

―Bien, patinaré con agape ―accedió a regañadientes―. Mi debut como senior depende de ello. Más te vale darme un programa ganador. ―Parecía tener cada vez más convicción a medida que las palabras eran dichas.

Secretamente, Volk esperaba que Katsuki actuara de igual manera.

―Dependerá de ti que ganes o no. Si yo hiciera este programa, ganaría seguro. ―Y aquello era algo en lo que tanto Pavlin como Volk coincidían.

Las palabras de Viktor solo hicieron que Plisetsky se fastidiara más, mientras Katsuki observaba todo en silencio.

―Si gano, regresarás a Rusia conmigo ―ordenó―. Y serás mi entrenador. ¡Eso es lo que quiero!

Pese a que Volk aún tenía sus dudas respecto a arriesgar tanto (estar cerca o no de Yuuri era lo que estaba en juego), Pavlin parecía bastante confiado.

―Claro. ―Por eso Viktor no tuvo ningún problema en comprometerse a ello.

Fastidiado por la confianza que tenía el ruso menor, Volk volvió la atención de Viktor hacia Yuuri, que aún se mantenía en silencio.

―Yuuri, ¿y tú? ¿Qué querrías si ganaras? ―Porque era obvio. Sin importar quién fuera, todos siempre querían algo de Viktor; la mayoría se acercaba a él con ese objetivo.

―Comer tazones de cerdo contigo.

Por eso la respuesta de Yuuri sorprendió incluso a Pavlin.

― _¿Nos está pidiendo una cita?_ ―cuestionó Volk con ilusión.

―¡ _Cállate!_

―Quiero ganar y comer muchos tazones de cerdo ―continuó el japonés mientras ambos rusos lo miraban con atención. Volk se sintió orgulloso cuando la voz de Yuuri fue tomando confianza gradualmente―. ¡Así que patinaré con eros! ¡Daré todo el eros que tengo para ofrecer!

― _¡Yuuuuuuuuri!_

Pavlin cerró los ojos con desagrado cuando su compañero comenzó a mover la cola de manera frenética, emocionado con aquellas palabras del japonés.

En el exterior, los ojos de Viktor brillaron, con éxtasis contenido.

―¡Estupendo, así me gusta!

En el fondo, Pavlin pensó que aquel japonés tenía pelotas; pero no le servirían de mucho si este no era capaz de sacar a relucir su sensualidad.

.

 _Espero que les haya gustado._


	22. Capítulo XXI

**Capítulo XXI**

* * *

Por otro lado, Dacho podría decir que estaba al borde del colapso. Había hecho que Yuuri sonara bastante seguro, aunque aquello había provocado que nuevamente restos de pelusillas quedaran en el piso. Y estaba seguro de que perdería más plumaje cuando pasara aquella semana y Viktor terminara yéndose con su compatriota de vuelta a Rusia.

Escuchó una risa desde el otro lado de la puerta de acero reforzado que hizo que se sobresaltara.

― _Daré todo el eros que tengo para ofrecer, ¿eh? Qué patético. ―_ Aquella voz profunda parecía mofarse de buena gana.

Dacho sintió que otra pobre pelusa caía al piso. ¡Era imposible que sus plumas pudieran crecer con semejante compañero!

― _¡No te burles!_

Otra risa. Pelusa al piso.

― _Me pregunto si conoces siquiera el significado del erotismo, hermano_ ―continuó el otro animal, imprimiendo un tono despectivo en la última palabra.

Pues de conocer el significado… lo hacía. Lo que no tenía ni idea era cómo hacer que Yuuri pudiera comportarse de esa manera. Aquello estaba más allá de su control.

― _¡P-puedo averiguarlo! ¡Yuuri ya se ha comportado así otras veces!_

O al menos lo suponía. Siempre quedaba inconsciente en aquellas oportunidades.

― _Por supuesto, pero cuando tú no estás presente. ¿No te parece triste que solo sea cuando está borracho y yo tomo el mando?_

Triste y un fastidio, debía admitir.

― _¡Yuuri mostrará su eros!_ ―intentó imprimir la suficiente confianza en su voz.

El animal tras la puerta rio de buena gana.

― _No a menos que se emborrache. Y no creo que sea muy bueno patinando ebrio._

Pues ahí tenía un punto importante.

― _Podría ayudarte_ ―dijo su compañero en tono conciliador―. _Dame el control y puedo hacer que Yuuri gane aquel estúpido desafío. Podemos trabajar juntos en esto._

― _Yuuri no te necesita. Conmigo tiene suficiente._

Dacho había sido el que había estado al mando la mayor parte de la vida de Yuuri, y era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado.

Un gruñido violento, junto al sonido del metal rasgándose, se dejó escuchar del otro lado de la puerta, haciendo que el avestruz se sobresaltara nuevamente.

― _¡Por supuesto que sí me necesita!_ ―gruñó―. _¿Hasta cuándo esperas que tenga lagunas mentales porque no sabe qué demonios hace cuando está ebrio y yo estoy al mando? Nos necesita a ambos._

Y era verdad. Necesitaba a ambos hemisferios trabajando en conjunto, pero era difícil dar, de pronto, la bienvenida a lo desconocido.

― _Es por el bien de Yuuri ―_ repitió aquella frase con la que había crecido.

La puerta de metal tembló, dando cuenta de la fuerza que su compañero estaba empleando para intentar derribarla.

― _¡¿Sí!? ¿Es por su bien que haya crecido como alguien inseguro y con ansiedad? ¡Hicieron un espléndido trabajo negándole una parte de sí mismo!_

― _¡Basta, Naweru!_ ―pidió nervioso, aunque no sin imprimir un tono de advertencia. Dacho tenía el poder para dejar a su hermano inoperativo por cierto periodo de tiempo, aunque nunca solía abusar de aquel poder.

El silencio reinó por un momento al otro lado de la puerta, hasta que la voz grave volvió a escucharse, esta vez mucho más calmada.

― _No puedes mantenerme así para siempre_ ―amenazó―. _Prepárate._

 _._

En otro lado, concretamente en el interior de Plisetsky, un animal daba vueltas de manera frenética.

Cerca de él, su hermano lo observaba sentado sobre sus patas traseras.

― _Entonces Yurochka tiene que interpretar agape_ ―comenzó uno.

― _Y no tenemos idea cómo demonios lo hará_ ―continuó el otro.

El animal que estaba dando vueltas se sentó al lado de su hermano.

― _Hay que pasar al plan be, hermano._

― _Y planear un ce por si las moscas._

* * *

 _¿Teorías? ¿Reviews? Espero que les haya gustado n_n_


	23. Capítulo XXII

**Capítulo XXII**

* * *

Viktor se hallaba en el centro de la pista, preparándose para enseñarle a sus dos nuevos pupilos los programas que deberían mostrar en la competencia de la semana entrante.

El primero que mostró fue el correspondiente a Yurio. Agape para él era su madre y su pequeña hermana, y todas las personas que lo habían acompañado en aquel camino; al menos Pavlin y Volk eran conscientes de ello a cabalidad, mientras la misma información estaba en el subconsciente de Viktor.

Cuando terminó, volvió a mirar a Yuri Plisetsky, al tiempo que le preguntaba qué le parecía.

―Ah, creo que lo tengo.

Pavlin observó la cara de Yuuri cuando el adolescente dijo aquello, y por un momento pensó que no lo lograría.

La siguiente pieza que Viktor patinó fue la que correspondía a la que tendría que realizar Yuuri. En algún momento cuando inició la rutina, Pavlin sintió un barullo desde fuera de la pista, pero Viktor ya estaba demasiado ensimismado en su rutina como para poner atención.

No fui difícil para Viktor conectarse con su Eros, después de todo, había tenido muchas personas a lo largo de su vida que contribuyeron al desarrollo de aquella faceta, algunas más importantes que otras. Aunque claro, para él, ahora la fuente de su Eros era aquel japonés con anteojos; tanto Pavlin como Volk lo sabían.

―Yuuri, ¿qué te pareció? ―cuestionó el hombre cuando terminó su rutina y Yuuri estuvo frente a él.

―Pues… ―comenzó mientras dudaba, quizás intentando buscar las palabras correctas―. ¡Fue muy eros! ―finalizó con una seguridad que (según Pavlin) estaba lejos de sentir, al tiempo que tomaba una ridícula (de nuevo palabras de Pavlin) actitud militar.

―¿Verdad? ―Al contrario de Yuuri, Viktor siempre tenía una seguridad aplastante, fruto del autoconocimiento que había desarrollado a lo largo de los años―. ¿Qué cuádruples podrás hacer en la composición? ―cuestionó con curiosidad.

―El toe-loop. He hecho el salchow entrenando, pero nunca en una competición.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente Katsuki disminuyéndose sin darse cuenta, pensó Pavlin irritado. Viktor empezó a mover su pie, impaciente, lo cual aumentó la inseguridad del otro, que comenzó a decir que podría hacerlo si lo intentaba.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Viktor dijo que practicara lo básico y que, por el momento, se encargaría del entrenamiento de Yurio.

―No te enseñaré nada que no puedas hacer ahora ―dijo como si aquello fuera obvio―. ¿Cuántas veces metiste la pata en una competencia? Eres capaz de ganar, ¿por qué no demuestras tu habilidad?

Y aquello era algo que incluso Pavlin no entendía. Si obviaba la clara animadversión que sentía hacia el japonés, había que reconocer que Katsuki Yuuri era el mejor patinador de su país. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien con esa habilidad fuera tan inseguro a la hora de demostrarlo?

Porque le faltaba confianza, dijo Yuuri bajando la mirada y jugando con sus dedos, y aquello Pavlin también lo sabía. Se había dado cuenta cuando había visto el desastre que tenía Straus con sus plumas. Incluso Viktor, con todo lo despistado que aparentaba ser, reconoció aquello, agregando, además, que su trabajo consistía en devolverle aquella confianza.

Luego, Viktor se acercó al otro hombre, al tiempo que tomaba su mentón y acariciaba su labio inferior, en un acto que hizo que Pavlin mirara a Volk con ganas de asesinarlo. ¿Es que aquel lobo no se podía contener por cinco minutos?

―¡ _Esta vez no soy yo!_ ―se defendió el animal cuando la idea de unos picotazos parecía seducir a su hermano plumífero―. _De hecho, suena más a algo que haría tu lado del cerebro._

Pavlin chilló horrorizado ante tan insinuación, pero luego guardó silencio, reflexivo.

Si lo pensaba bien, era cierto. Si Volk hubiese sido quien controlara la situación Viktor ya estaría completamente abrazado a Yuuri, con una sonrisa boba. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión la actitud del hombre era más calculadora. Puede que sí fuera un poco su culpa…

―Nadie en todo el mundo sabe de tu verdadero eros. Puede ser una faceta atractiva que ni siquiera tú conozcas ―prosiguió el hombre. Pavlin pensó que Viktor ya había probado parte de aquella sensualidad el pasado diciembre―. ¿Me la podrías mostrar pronto?

Okay, pensó Pavlin mientras desviaba la mirada, puede que eso fuera algo que él haría para intentar activar el _lado eros_ del japonés.

―¡Hey, Viktor! Me ibas a enseñar primero a mí, ¿no? ―interrumpió Plisetsky irritado.

―Bien ―accedió para tranquilidad del ruso, para luego volverse hacia el otro hombre―. Bueno, Yuuri, piensa largo y tendido qué es Eros para ti.

Pavlin pensó que con eso dejaría la mente de Yuuri ocupada por el resto del día. Solo esperaba que no se le recalentara el cerebro antes de la cena.

* * *

 _Lamento la demora. Les dejé un capítulo un poco más largo que lo usual._


	24. Capítulo XXIII

**Capítulo XXIII**

* * *

Viktor observaba a Yuri Plisetsky mientras este intentaba interpretar el programa, aquel que le había sido asignado, de manera convincente. Fuera, el cielo ya comenzaba a tomar tonos anaranjados, prueba de que habían pasado la mayor parte del día entrenando sin descanso. En algún momento, Viktor ―con Pavlin al timón― le había comentado a Katsuki que era libre de marcharse a su hogar, consciente de que Plisetsky lo tendría lo suficientemente ocupado. Desconocía si el japonés había tomado sus palabras, pero al menos esperaba que le sirviera para reflexionar sobre lo que le había pedido en la mañana.

Sonrió cuando recordó la cara que Yuuri había puesto en aquel momento. El pobre chico lo había mirado como si fuera un ciervo siendo enfocado por las luces de un camión. ¿De verdad aquel inocente muchacho era el mismo que se había contorneado contra él en diciembre pasado? Parecía una broma pesada, a la vez que algo aburrido.

¿Dónde había quedado aquel coqueteo?, se preguntó los primeros días que pasó junto a él.

Ya estaba dudando si estar ahí valía realmente la pena ―para alivio de Pavlin y espanto de Volk― cuando no parecía estar teniendo ningún avance. ¿Cuánto faltaba para que Yuuri Katsuki abandonara las máscaras y se pudiera mostrar tal cual era?

Viktor siguió observando a Plisetsky y ambos animales compartieron su exasperación al ver que el muchacho parecía más perdido que en un inicio.

―¡Para, para! ―pidió Viktor, al tiempo que detenía la música y Yurio enfocaba su atención en él―. Hay algo que no encaja ―agregó a modo de justificación.

―Lo hago como me enseñaste, ¿no? ―cuestionó de manera agresiva mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Viktor suspiró.

Pues claro que lo hacía, en parte. En cuanto a técnica le salía perfecto, con una confianza aplastante, y ese el era el problema. A Viktor no le interesaba ver qué tan eficiente era Yurio patinando, ni que le mostrara su ambición, ni las ganas que tenía por triunfar y llevárselo de vuelta a Rusia; necesitaba ver su Agape, que le mostrara aquel amor incondicional que debía sentir por algún ser querido.

―¿ _Es que no tiene a nadie significativo este niño acaso?_ ―cuestionó Volk mientras se echaba sobre su montón de mantas.

― _Viktor no era mejor en su adolescencia_ ―respondió Pavlin a su vez―. _Aunque al menos él tenía a Natalya…_

Yuri reclamó, ofendido ante el mini sermón que su compatriota le estaba dando.

―Tú siempre has patinado con una confianza aplastante ―le recordó, no sin cierto fastidio―. Entonces, ¿qué es Agape para ti?

En ese momento, Pavlin no pudo evitar observar como Volk parecía bastante entretenido jugando con uno de los juguetes viejos que solía guardar. Puede que la «confianza aplastante» proviniera de él, pero había cierta parte de Viktor ―pequeñísima en realidad― que era bastante humilde, aunque a Pavlin le pesara.

Ajeno a los pensamientos de su subconsciencia, Viktor ―como solía hacer a menudo― fingió demencia ante aquella pregunta. ¿De verdad Yuri quería que le diera la respuesta? ¿Pretendía racionalizar un sentimiento al tiempo que patinaba? Ese niño de verdad era bastante gracioso.

Mientras Viktor hablaba, el semblante de Yuri se iba haciendo cada vez más sombrío, hasta mostrarse sorprendido ante un abrupto cambio de tema. ¿Para qué demonios querría él ir a un templo?

― _¿Un templo?_ ―cuestionó Pavlin a su vez―. _¿Para qué quiere ir a un templo?_

― _A meditar…_ ―contestó el otro animal como si fuera obvio, casi ganándose un picotazo en la cabeza.

Y Yuri Plisetsky lo preguntó incontables veces mientras Viktor lo arrastraba del brazo hacia el dichoso templo, hasta que la paciencia tuvo un límite.

―¡NO ME MOVERÉ HASTA QUE ME DIGAS PARA QUÉ DEMONIOS VAMOS A UN TEMPLO! ―bramó como la bestia salvaje (adolescente) que era, hasta que Viktor no tuvo de otra más que soltarlo para protegerse los oídos.

En ese punto, a Pavlin ya se le había caído una pluma del puro estrés.

―Tú vas a meditar ―contestó al fin Viktor mientras los apuntaba con un dedo, para luego agregar―: Yo debo hacer un encargo.

―¿Ha?

Y mientras Yurio estaba junto a un estricto monje, Viktor estaba dispuesto a cumplir un favor antes de que se le olvidara.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

 _Lamento haberme ausentado por casi un mes, pero entre los problemas de wattpad y la otra historia que tengo, preferí darme un descanso de Pavlin (aparte que el capítulo no salía)._

 _Este capítulo va dedicado a Cata (itscatastrophy acá en fanfiction), del Harem, por su cumpleaños. ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo, querida! Perdón por lo poco._


	25. Capítulo XXIV

**Capítulo XXIV**

* * *

Cuando Yuri Plisetsky pudo al fin escapar de las garras del monje, ya se sentía lo suficientemente agotado como para no querer más pelea con el mundo. Estaba cansado, adolorido y solo quería meterse a las aguas termales para darse un poco de alivio.

¿Sus animales? La estaban pasando peor.

― _¡¿Qué pretendía ese monje?!_ ―cuestionó uno de ellos.

― _No sé, pero casi sentí que me volvía blanco luego de la tercera tabla_ ―contestó su hermano tirado en el piso―. _Oye, ¿cómo crees que quedó él?_

Una risita se escuchó.

― _No creo que la cara se le arregle con unos simples golpes._

Y ambos animales soltaron la carcajada.

Y como si la «tortura psicológica» ―término en lo que humano y animales estaban de acuerdo― no hubiera sido suficiente martirio, quedaba aún por soportar a un Viktor que estaba parado frente a las tablas de lo deseos.

―¿Sabes? ―comenzó―, creo que los deseos surtirían más efecto si los escribo en japonés.

Pues bien podría escribirlo en griego antiguo, que a él le daba igual.

―¿Nos podemos ir? ―cuestionó casi suplicante. _Casi._

―Aunque si los escribo en cirílico tampoco habría mucho problema ―agregó haciendo poco caso al adolescente―. Son dioses, deberían poder arreglárselas.

―Como si me importara. ―Con una cara de pocos amigos se dio media vuelta, con la idea de volver al alojamiento, visualizando ya las termas y el platillo de katsudon extra grande que pediría.

―Aunque ahora que lo pienso ―siguió el otro sin ponerle atención―, Natalya no me dijo su deseo…

―¿Natalya? ―Por primera vez, puso su atención completa en el otro hombre.

―¿Qué? ―cuestionó Viktor parpadeando.

―Nombraste a una tal Natalya.

―¿Lo hice? ―cuestionó encogiéndose de hombros, de una forma que le quitaba toda importancia―. Vamos, volvamos con Yuuri. ¿No tienes hambre, Yurio? Mira que aún estás creciendo…

Plisetsky solo volteó los ojos y decidió que ya no valía la pena segur escuchando.

Recordó la escena que había presenciado más temprano ese día, de Viktor demasiado cerca del costal de grasa. Era obvio que le estaba coqueteando.

― _Como pavo real en época de apareamiento_ ―comentó uno de sus animales.

Yurio sonrió ligeramente ante aquel pensamiento que lo había asaltado de pronto.

Luego chasqueó la lengua.

Viktor podía hacer lo que quisiera mientras lo entrenara y luego volviera con él a Rusia.

«Natalya»

Eso sí, no le parecía correcto que anduviera jugando con el cerdo cuando ya tenía a esa Natalya con la cual divertirse. Y no podía dejar de pensar que aquel nombre le sonaba demasiado. ¿Dónde lo había escuchado? Disminuyó un poco su ritmo de caminata. ¿Acaso era _esa_ Natalya?

En la mente de Yurio, específicamente al territorio que comprendía al hemisferio derecho, dos animales se miraban especuladores.

El sonido de su celular los distrajo.

Suspiró.

Probablemente era Yakov. ¿Quién más sería? La otra opción, aunque poco probable, era su abuelo. Se emocionó al pensar aquello, sobre todo por lo negado que era el viejo con la tecnología, tanto así que siempre era él quien debía llamarlo.

Miró su móvil, con la esperanza de que Nikolai Plisetsky hubiese descubierto mágicamente cómo llamarlo desde su iphone (regalo de él por el día del padre) sin pensar que debía iniciar un ritual satánico.

Sin embargo, su gesto cambió en cuando vio aquel nombre en la pantalla, y un sentimiento, mezcla de rabia y añoranza, se instaló en su pecho.

¿Para qué lo llamaba?

Chasqueó la lengua y se guardó el móvil nuevamente en el bolsillo.

―¿Quién era? ―cuestionó Viktor, que se había mantenido atento.

Yuri no le hizo caso, ni tampoco a su celular, que comenzó a sonar nuevamente. Lo apagó con rabia, y siguió caminando, ahora sí enfurruñado.

Dos minutos después, el móvil de Viktor comenzó a sonar.

Viktor contestó alegremente, hasta que un grito lo hizo alejar el aparato de su oreja y cerrar los ojos, por el dolor de tímpanos, supuso. Luego lo miró de reojo y le extendió el móvil.

―Para ti, Yurio.

―Que no me digas así…

Yuri no necesitó que le dijeran quién lo llamaba.

Ya lo sabía.

―¡Yuri Nikoláyevich Plisetsky!

Y aquello solo lo confirmaba.

.

* * *

 **Curiosidades (nunca pensé que sería necesario acá)**

 _Yurio no sabe quién es Natalya. Él solo conoce los rumores que le llegan de la prensa. Tampoco es que ponga mucha atención._

 _Yurio ocupa el patronímico de su abuelo, Nikoláyevich (hijo de Nikolai) porque no conoce a su papá._

 **Notas de autora:**

 _Sí, este capítulo está desde el punto de vista de Yurio y el próximo será igual. Incluso se ha podido leer a los animales, aunque aún no se sabe qué son. ¿Alguna teoría?_

 _¿Quién llamó a Viktor?_

 _ **Confesión: Nunca lo había dicho en este fic, pero me creo Yato, por lo de pocas leídas (sí, me hago bullying yo sola), así que dejen monedas para poder construir mi santuario.**_


	26. Capítulo XXV

**Capítulo XXV**

* * *

Yurio pocas veces sentía miedo ―o al menos pocas veces lo expresaba―, pero esta vez sentía la muerte respirándole en la nuca.

―¡Yuri Nikoláyevich Plisetsky!

Y esa era la razón.

Aclaró su garganta, para ver si con eso su voz salía un poquito más ronca que de costumbre.

―¿Qué ocurre, Yulia? ―Por más que temiera por sus próximos dos años de adolescencia, la idea era no demostrarlo.

―¡¿Que qué ocurre?! ―Tuvo que alejar un poco el celular de su oído, antes de que sus pobres tímpanos sufrieran las consecuencias―. ¡Pasa que mi hijo se ha largado a Japón sin siquiera preguntarme!

Yurio esbozó una mueca incrédula. Claro, a ella iba a pedirle permiso, cuando la mitad de las veces no sabía dónde demonios andaba.

Aun así, prefirió no responder. El tiempo le había enseñado que aquello solo hacía la reprimenda peor. La idea al discutir con Yulia era no ponerse igual de histérico que ella.

―¡Tampoco le avisaste a Yakov! ―continuó la mujer. Yuri hizo una mueca, pues en eso tenía razón―. ¡Y mejor ni hablar del susto que pasó tu abuelo!

Y de todos los reproches, quizá eso era lo único que lo hacía sentir culpable. Hizo una nota mental sobre llamar a su abuelo apenas pudiera.

―¿Y bien? ―cuestionó la mujer.

Yurio se puso inmediatamente a la defensiva.

―¿y bien qué? ―Y la pregunta le salió en un tono agrio que tuvo que moderar luego.

―¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió para que mi hijo ha decidido marcharse sin avisar?

Suspiró y luego miró a su costado, donde Viktor parecía estar distraído con una mosca (sí, claro).

―Un idiota olvidó una promesa que me hizo, y vine para que la cumpliera.

Al decir aquello, Viktor miró en su dirección y esbozó una sonrisa. Obviamente sabía que con idiota se refería a él y no parecía estar ni siquiera avergonzado. Aquello solo hizo que su animo se agriara un poquito más.

Del otro lado de la línea oyó el suspiro de su madre.

―Pásame a Viktor.

―¿Qué? ―ni en un millón de años se esperaba eso.

―Yurochka ―cortó ella con voz autoritaria―, pásame a Viktor ahora.

Yuri apretó la mandíbula y prácticamente le tiró el celular a la cara a su compatriota ―Viktor debía realmente agradecer tener tan buenos reflejos― y se largó con pasos rápidos, mientras refunfuñaba contra la mujer que le había dado a luz.

Viktor lo alcanzó poco después y le entregó el móvil por segunda vez.

―¿Qué pasa ahora? ―cuestionó como niño que se sabe regañado.

―Tú y yo vamos a hablar cuando regreses a Rusia. ―La mujer parecía mucho más calmada que en un inicio―. Por ahora hazle caso en todo a Viktor.

«Ni aunque me pagaran»

―Sí. Bueno. Adiós. ―Y colgó.

Le entregó el celular a su dueño y siguió caminando,

―No deberías tratar así a tu madre ―comentó Viktor poco después, sin atisbo de broma en su tono de voz.

Yurio chaqueó la lengua, y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a increparlo.

―¡¿Y tú qué demonios sabes?! ―cuestionó de mala gana.

Viktor se encogió de hombros.

―La tuya aún vive. ―Hizo una pequeña pausa―. Deberías aprovecharla al máximo, ¿sabes? ―Y luego se dio la vuelta.

Yurio se encogió sobre sí mismo.

Y mientras caminaba al lado del otro hombre, pensó que eran pocas las veces en que Viktor abandonaba esa faceta de tipo idiota y tomaba una actitud más seria, más acorde a su edad.

Agitó la cabeza, y recordó un detalle que hasta ese momento había pasado por alto.

―¿De dónde conoce tú a mi mamá? ―Porque aquello no figuraba dentro de su base de datos. Por lo que él sabía, Viktor y Yulia no tendrían por qué conocerse.

―¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo? ―cuestionó Nikiforov fingiendo demencia, algo en lo que era experto.

―Pregunté que…

―Ya es tarde, Yurio ―lo cortó―. Muero de hambre, ¿no tienes hambre tú también? No sé tú, pero yo pediré una porción de katsudon extra grande.

«La gran madre que lo parió»

Era increíble la manera burda en la que Viktor lograba cambiar de tema, y más increíble aun era que le funcionara.

Bien, si Viktor conocía a su madre y este no le quería decir de a dónde, era sospechoso, ¿no?

Un tic apareció en una de sus cejas cuando los engranajes algo ralentizados por culpa del monje comenzaron a entrar en funcionamiento.

No…

No podía ser…

¡¿HA?!

En el hemisferio derecho, dos animales corrían desesperados mientras pasaban sus patas delanteras por sus ojos.

―¡ _DEFINITIVAMENTE…_

―… _NO NECESITÁBAMOS…_

―… _ESA IMAGEN MENTAL!_

Ambos se detuvieron cuando escucharon unos fuertes golpes desde la pared que daba hacia la izquierda.

― _¿¡SE PUEDEN CALLAR?!_ ―y un grito estruendoso que hizo temblar hasta los propios cimientos.

Ambos animales se quedaron quietos, pero aun así se miraban con ojos afligidos.

― _Es que ella y él…_

― _Ellos dos…_

― _¡AAAAH!_

.

―¡Yurio, vamos a tomar un baño con Yuuri!

Pero Yuri Plisetsky tenía el cerebro frito por ese día.

―¡Yuuri!, ¿qué sucede?

Y al parecer, Yuuri Katsuki estaba sufriendo el mismo problema.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

 _¡Lamento el retraso! Solo diré que la inspiración es una desgraciada, y que llegó ahora, cuando tengo que estudiar para una prueba que tendré el viernes (sí, Nikky acaba de entrar a su último año de universidad). Por otro lado, me metí a un art trade y publiqué una historia corta (va por los dos capítulos por ahora) titulada "Match"._

 _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, que fue hecho un poco a la rápida, así que espero que no tenga ningún error imperdonable. De todos modos, si ese es el caso, me lo notifican y así yo lo modifico._

 _Me sigo creyendo Yato, así que dejen sus moneditas, porfissss._

 _Por cierto, se me había olvidado comentar que este fic participa en el Grand fanfic final (un concurso por facebook que depende de votaciones del público), en categoría "mejor personaje" con Viktor, y yo estoy en la categoría de "mejor autora" (sí, seguro), así que si quieren, pueden votar. Hay muchas otras participantes, ahí para que sepan._


	27. Atención, os habla su Dios

«¡Atención, Morsas! Tengo un mensaje importante que comunicaros. Nikky me ha enviado a mí, vuestro benevolente dios, a avisaros que se inscribió en un concurso.

Son los premios Katsudon, de Wattpad, probablemente lo habéis escuchado si pertenecéis a esa otra plataforma. El año pasado la morsa mayor (dígase autora) ganó el primer lugar (no sé cómo, creo que fue porque yo hice pequeñas apariciones ahí) y ahora pretende hacerlo de nuevo (como si los milagros se pudiesen repetir).

Y no, no es necesario que el público vote, pero era requisito de inscripción el anunciarlo en algún capítulo. Y como Nikky teme que la linchéis por tardar tanto, me ha mandado a mí, vuestro benevolente Dios, a hacer el trabajo sucio.

Diría que Nikky actualizará luego, pero está tan jodida con sus prácticas que ya anda hablando con sus personajes, así que no esperen mucho de ella.

Por parte de todo el equipo del fic, os deseamos una buena noche. Y si no apoyáis a Nikky, Naweru os va a liquidar. Cambio y fuera.»

PD: A continuación os dejo la prueba de que a Nikky ya le patina el coco.

* * *

―¿Y el capítulo, morsa? ―demanda un pavo real completamente blanco. Su porte es altivo y su mirada muestra desagrado.

¿Por qué tuve que crearlo así?

―Sigue en proceso ―respondo porque es lo único que me queda por hacer―. Creo que en unos días ya estará.

Un tic aparece en una de sus cejas y estoy segura de que en segundos una pluma caerá de su cola.

―Es que he estado muy ocupada con la universidad y todo eso… ―intento justificarme.

La pluma cae y un chillido exasperado se deja escuchar.

―Ya empezó el chillón… ―dice un hombre de ojos azules y cabellos negros―. En serio, ¿es lo único que sabe hacer? ―me pregunta como si esperara que yo le respondiera.

Pucha, no sé, no creo que se la pase por la vida chillando todo el rato, quiero decirle, pero luego recuerdo que mis personajes se suelen salir de control y prefiero callar.

―¿Qué haces tú acá? Shuuu, tú eres de otro fanfic.

El otro hombre solo eleva una ceja y esboza una sonrisa desvergonzada.

―Es que estábamos trabajando. Tú entiendes. ―Acompaña sus palabras de un pequeño guiño.

Okay, lo mataré.

Pavlin pierde otra pluma y yo ya me apronto para oír el chillido.

―¡¿Y por qué a nosotros nos tienes abandonados?!

Volk alza la cabeza, sobresaltado, y yo solo quiero ahorcar al bocón que me echó al agua.

―Es más fácil trabajar con nosotros ―responde don bocón como si nada, mientras mis otros OCs humanos lo miran en silencio―. Eres demasiado agotador.

Tercera pluma caída. Señor bocón está logrando lo que ni siquiera Yuuri ha logrado por ahora.

―¡Yuuri! Entre Javier y Nikky te están quitando el trabajo.

―¡Viktor, no digas esas cosas!

Ahora Pavlin no es el único que tiene un tic en la ceja.

―¡Esta es reunión de OCs! ―grita uno de los animales de Yurio, Pangui.

―Oh ―dice Viktor haciéndose el desentendido―, es que yo tengo temas que tratar con la autora.

―¡Yuuri!

Mientras Volk va emocionado a saludar a Yuuri (le ha tomado real estima durante este tiempo), yo miro la sonrisa de corazón de Viktor y aprieto contra mí la botella con monedas de cinco yenes que siempre ando trayendo (me creo Yato, ¿recuerdan?). Sé lo que se me viene ahora y no quiero.

―Entonces, llegó la hora de mis honorarios.

Miro la botella con pena antes de extenderla a Viktor. ¿Seré la única autora que tiene que pagarle a uno de los personajes?

―Acá está. Esto es lo que pude conseguir en el mes ―digo mientras desvío la mirada―. No es mucho por la Universidad y todo eso…

Viktor mira la botella, ni siquiera la toma, y luego esboza una sonrisa condescendiente.

―Sabes que cobro más que eso, ¿verdad?

Okay, aquello fue algo directo al pecho. Creo que a mi Pavlina interna la acaba de atropellar un tractor.

Una risa sofocada se oye detrás, y pienso en lo miserable que haré la vida de aquel personaje en algún fic. Aún no decido dónde, pero lo haré.

―Sabes que recibo cinco yenes por cada comentario y votos. Y hay lectoras (y no diré nombres) que se aprovechan y solo pagan un yen… ―intento justificarme.

―Ah. ―Suspiro melodramático a lo drama king―. No debí haber aceptado trabajar con una autora tan pobre. Otras autoras son mejores, como…

―¡Sí, ya lo se!

Okay, tremendo palo que me acaba de llegar.

Se vuelve a escuchar la carcajada y luego un "ya weón, deja de molestarla" por parte de mi OC favorito.

A mi lado se ubica un hombre de cabellos castaño claro y ojos verdes. Él y Viktor intercambian una mirada antes de que el OC dirija sus orbes hacia mí.

―¿Cuánto le debes? ―Le digo la cifra. Frunce el ceño en tono de molestia―. ¿Y por qué dejas que te cobre tanto?

Lo miro como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

―Es necesario para las tramas ―argumento―, y aparte es una compensación por todo lo mal que lo pasa a veces en los fics.

La carcajada de don bocón se deja escuchar mientras mi OC favorito le paga a Viktor la diferencia de dinero. Quién diría que iba a ser bueno crear a un personaje que prácticamente caga dinero.

―¡¿Mal?! ―grita don bocón―. Pero si en Match se culea a Max, a la gordita que inventaste el otro día y a Yuuri.

Volteo a mirar al OC de ojos azules y pelo negro.

―Según él es por todo el daño emocional al que lo tengo sometido… ―sonrío para luego agregar con cizaña― y por tener que trabajar con Pavlin.

Un chillido ofendido se deja escuchar y creo que Viktor decide que es mejor marcharse, porque toma de la mano a Yuuri y le dice algo de que le va a comprar esos patines que vieron el otro día.

Y yo me quedo de nuevo sola con los personajes.

―Entonces, ¿para qué nos reuniste?

―Que conste que nos reunió a nosotros ―alega Pavlin―. No sé qué hacen OCs de otros fanfics acá metidos.

Yo prefiero hacer caso omiso y comienzo a hablar.

―Emmm, me metí a un concurso…

Chillido ofendido, nuevamente, se deja oír.

―O sea que sí tienes tiempo para meterte en concursos y no para actualizar.

Cierro los ojos, con paciencia.

―…quise decir que inscribí este fic a un concurso.

El silencio se hizo en la sala.

―Ah ―y toda la exasperación pareció abandonar a Pavlin, dejando a un ser calmo en su lugar.

―¡¿Es que estás loca?! ―Y por primera vez Straus hizo acto de presencia―. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre meterte a concursos?! ¡Vamos a perder!

No pues, si ya se me hacía raro que don pesimismo no estuviera presente.

Una risa grave se deja escuchar.

El segundo animal de Yuuri se deja ver (y sí, no está dentro de su prisión, lo dejo ser libre) con su elegancia característica.

―Vamos a ganar ―dice con confianza―. Aunque para estar seguros podría comerme a algunos concursantes.

―Y yo hacerme cargo de la carroña ―agrega otro de los animales de Yurio.

A mí me entra un tic en el ojo, y un escalofrío me recorre entera.

―¡Nadie se va a comer a nadie!

Escucho un "aguafiestas" por parte de uno de los chicos, y prefiero no hacer caso.

―Ahora bien, Pavlin debe dar el anuncio.

Pavlin, que hasta ese momento andaba caminando con las plumas extendidas y burlándose de los otros OCs por no entrar en el concurso, para abruptamente al escucharme.

―¿Y por qué yo?

―Porque si das el discurso tú es más probable que no nos salgan persiguiendo con antorchas…

―Buen punto, morsa irresponsable, buen punto.

―¡Esperen un momento! ―grita Volk―. ¿Y el discurso motivacional? Sería adecuado antes de embarcarnos en esta travesía.

―Oh, sí, claro. ―Me aclaro la garganta―. Muchachos, la contienda es desigual…

Otra carcajada. Juro que le haré la vida a cuadritos.

―¡Por la chucha, Nikky, no podí decir eso! Acuérdate que el weón que dijo esas palabras terminó muriendo a los minutos después…

―Es que no sirvo para estas cosas.

Naweru, gruñe fastidiado y me empuja a un lado para comenzar a hablar.

―A ver, si no ganamos esto juro que me los comeré a cada uno de ustedes, partiendo por el pavo quejumbroso.

Y si, bueno, parece que Naweru tiene el don de controlar a sus compañeros, mediante el miedo, pero lo hace.


	28. Capítulo XXVI

**Capítulo XXVI**

* * *

Pavlin estaba divertido con lo que veía a su alrededor: Katsuki y Plisetsky lucían como si les hubiera pasado un camión por encima.

Si a Pavlin le preguntaban, realmente no tenía idea de qué pudo haber puesto al japonés del mismo modo. ¿Acaso el cerebro realmente se le había achurrascado luego de la misión que le había dejado más temprano ese día?

En el caso de Plisetsky, por el contrario, hasta se lo esperaba; aunque no sabía si esa cara era por lo del templo o por lo que había ocurrido después.

El asunto era que Viktor, muy en su línea, ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta del estado de ánimo de sus alumnos, o bien, no les dio mayor importancia; querer que le sacaran una foto desnudo en las termas parecía ser su prioridad.

― _Esta no es alguna técnica de seducción desesperada, ¿verdad?_ ―preguntó Pavlin, así como para asegurarse.

Su peludo compañero lo miró desde las mantas, a punto de comenzar a dormir. Okay, no era cosa de él entonces.

― _No, no lo es_ ―dijo para confirmar. Aunque él y Pavlin sabían que Viktor no era de esas personas que tenían pudor con su cuerpo, sino todo lo contrario―. _Quizás está mostrándole a Yuuri cómo debería ser Eros_ ―propuso el híbrido.

― _O quizás solo quiere alardear de su pene_ ―suspiró Pavlin.

Volk hizo un sonido de asentimiento, ya con los ojos cerrados. Aquello era algo que ambos animales harían, en todo caso.

Pavlin siguió observando a los pupilos de su humano, al tiempo que se preguntaba si debería influir en que Viktor les comentara algo sobre lo que podrían hacer, o si, por el contrario, tendría que dejar que las cosas fluyeran a la manera y ritmo de ellos.

―¡Ya sé! ¡Los tazones de cerdo! ―exclamó Yuuri durante la cena, emocionado, como si hubiera encontrado una importante respuesta―. ¡Eso es eros para mí!

Los palillos se quedaron a medio camino de la boca de Viktor. Volk ―ya más despierto― y Pavlin estaban en shock.

―Ah, perdón ―dijo Yuuri mientras se tomaba la cabeza con las manos, algo aturdido―. No dije eso.

Así que el cerebro sí se le había recalentado a Katsuki, pensó Pavlin mientras un tic no abandonaba su ojo derecho.

―Bien, haremos eso ―concedió Viktor, con intención de no hacer sentí mal al japonés, al menos no más de lo que seguro se sentía. Volk era el artífice de aquella acción, mientras que a Pavlin el tic aún no lo abandonaba del todo―. Es único, me gusta. ―Porque claro, ¿quién encontraba Eros en un tazón de cerdo? ¿Acaso Yuuri tenía alguna especie de parafilia o algo así?

Y Yurio había salido de su letargo solo para mirar a Yuuri con burla, mientras preguntaba un «¿en serio?»

Y aquello mismo era preguntado por dos animales que se carcajeaban boca arriba, mientras pensaban que, de ser así, la victoria estaba demasiado asegurada.

―¿ _Y nos preocupábamos por algo así, Pangui?_

Por otro lado, Yuuri Katsuki solo miraba su porción de vegetales, con rostro compungido. Dentro de su mente, una estruendosa risa se escuchaba desde una habitación con puerta de acero reforzado. En el otro hemisferio, mientras tanto, un ave desplumada cavaba un agujero con su propio pico. Le importaba un comino que, técnicamente, los avestruces no hicieran eso, que fuera un mito; luego de la vergüenza que había pasado, sería el primer avestruz en estar el resto de su existencia con la cabeza bajo tierra.

― _¡¿De verdad, Dacho?! ¿Ese era tu gran plan?_ ―cuestionó Naweru en una mezcla de diversión y molestia.

Sin embargo, la respuesta nunca llegó a sus oídos. La cabeza de su compañero ya estaba enterrada.

Yuuri Katsuki se levantó de su puesto, murmuró una disculpa e hizo una corta reverencia antes de salir ―arrancar― del lugar, seguido por Makkachin.

La risa de Yuri Plisetsky se hizo escuchar fuerte y clara luego de la marcha del japonés.

―¿De verdad lo seguirás entrenando? Mejor vámonos a Rusia ahora mismo. Ganaré de todos modos, ¿no?

Viktor miró a su compatriota un momento antes de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y ladear un poco la cabeza.

―¿Por qué dices eso? Qué yo sepa tu aún no encuentras tu agape, Yurio. El tiempo también corre para ti.

La expresión confiada de Yurio mutó a una de fastidio, mientras Viktor soltaba una corta carcajada antes de seguir comiendo.

.

* * *

 **Notas de Pavlin**

 _Estoy acá para desearle ―obligado― feliz cumpleaños a Pau que hoy se hizo un año más vieja. ¡Enhorabuena! Fuiste la razón de que la morsa irresponsable actualizara luego de semanas._

 _Recordad dejarle monedas a la morsa irresponsable. La mayoría de los yenes los gasta para pagar los honorarios de cierto personaje._

 **Notas de la autora:**

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! ¡Y sobre todo espero que Pau lo haya disfrutado! Con todo el cariño para ti, argentina bardera xD._


	29. Capítulo XXVII

**Capítulo XXVII**

* * *

Durante las noches Pavlin y Volk solían turnarse el mando, de modo que ambos pudieran descansar de manera adecuada. El que quedaba a cargo solía vigilar el sueño de Viktor y cuidaba de que al subconsciente no se le ocurriera ponerse ingenioso y produjera alguna pesadilla.

Quizás fue por eso que Pavlin no sintió el peligro hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Entre sueños sintió un vaivén constante, que no debería existir si consideraba haberse quedado dormido sobre su silla de oro, pero no le dio mayor importancia.

Fue cuando sintió un impacto contra el piso que despertó de golpe. Se levantó, fastidiado por lo despeinadas que parecían estar sus plumas, y se fijó que parecía estar en el hemisferio izquierdo de Yuuri Katsuki.

Oh no, pensó con fastidio, aquella ave no se atrevería, ¿o sí?

―¡Straus! ―increpó al avestruz que lo miraba desde una distancia prudente―, ¿por qué me has traído hasta aquí?

―No fue él ―aclaró una voz desconocida para él.

Volteó con desgana y rompió en carcajadas. El animal frente a suyo puso una mueca que parecía ser feroz.

―¡¿De qué te ríes?!

Pero aquello solo hizo que la risa aumentara.

―Es que… ―carcajada― eres un… ―otra carcajada― lindo gatito.

Lo siguiente que sintió Pavlin fue un mordisco en su trasero y un montón de plumas en el piso.

Chilló con una mezcla de dolor y ofensa, mientras que aquel animal escupía las pocas plumas que tenía en la boca.

―Puaj, qué horrible sabor.

―¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ―reclamó.

El animal lo miró con furia, aunque lo único que inspiraba era ternura.

―¡No soy una gato! ¡Soy un tigre, UN TIGRE!

―O sea, se llama Ñarki, pero es un tigre ―agregó otro animal. Este también era un felino, pero Pavlin no podría decir específicamente cuál.

―¡Cállate Pangui!

―Y yo soy un puma ―agregó el felino sin hacer caso a su hermano.

Más específicamente era un cachorro de puma, al igual que el otro animal endemoniado, que resultaba ser un tigre blanco, cachorro también.

Bastó que Pavlin mirara solo un segundo a ambos para comprender la situación.

―Ustedes son los animales de Yurio. ―Solo a ellos se les ocurriría darle un mordiscón en el trasero.

―Afirmativo ―contestó el puma.

―¿No son lindos?

A Pavlin le apareció un tic en la ceja al oír esa voz, que solo aumentó cuando vio a su hermano, echado y con el pelaje en perfecto estado

―¡Volk!, se supone que tú estabas de guardia.

El lobo, al notar la molestia de Pavlin, solo agachó las orejas.

―Ñarki y Pangui me pidieron que los acompañara y no me pude negar.

Claro, olvidaba lo ingenuo que solía ser Volk. Suspiró y sacó una pequeña caja de entre medio de sus alas.

―¿Qué haces?

Pues tapar el desastre que había quedado en su retaguardia, ¿acaso no era obvio?

Miró el montón de plumas a sus pies, y pensó que tendría que comprar un pegamento extra fuerte si eso iba a seguir así. Ahora no solo estaba perdiendo plumas por culpa de Katsuki, sino que Plisetsky también se había agregado a la ecuación.

―Bueno… ―comenzó la titubeante voz de Straus―, ¿para qué es todo esto?

Ambos cachorros se enderezaron.

―Queremos hacer un trato.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado! (Si es que alguien sigue leyendo, claro )_


	30. Capítulo XXVIII

**Capítulo XXVIII**

* * *

― _Queremos hacer un trato_ ―dijeron ambos animales al unísono.

Todos quedaron en silencio ante aquellas palabras, y a Pavlin de manera irremediable le empezó a aparecer un tic en el ojo. No es como si su animo debiera estar muy bien luego de haber sido llevado contra su voluntad al desagradable mundo interno de Yuuri Katsuki, y por supuesto que no tenía ganas de averiguar qué quería el felino que le había mordisqueado el trasero hace unos momentos.

Así que era comprensible que su tic aumentara cuando el resto de los presentes ―y sobre todo Volk― demostraron interés en las palabras de los felinos y preguntaron qué clase de trato.

― _¡Queremos igualdad de condiciones!_ ―Pavlin no pudo evitar pensar que la sincronización entre ellos dos era increíble, al igual que sus palabras.

Y fue por eso que decidió finalmente abrir el pico.

― _¿Igualdad de condiciones?_ ―cuestionó con burla.

― _¡No nos hables así, pajarraco!_ ―amenazó Ñarki, el mismo que le había arrancado unas plumas de la cola―. _Sabemos que tienen una predilección por Yuuri Katsuki._

― _Au contraire, ni siquiera siento simpatía hacia al muchacho._

― _Pero el perro parece indicar lo contrario._ ―Pangui hizo un gesto con el hocico hacia Volk, que no se separaba de Dachō, hasta el punto de que el pobre avestruz parecía estar un poco nervioso.

Pavlin miró a su hermano con decepción. Sería genial que ese animal pudiera dejar de ser él por al menos cinco minutos.

― _¿Y el punto es?_ ―cuestionó resignado.

― _Pues lo que escuchaste_ ―intervino Ñarki, que parecía ser un poco más violento que su hermano―, _queremos que no haya favoritismos. Si nuestro humano gana o pierde, queremos que sea por sus capacidades y no porque ustedes tienen predilección hacia Katsuki._

― _Es la única manera en que nos quedaremos conformes_ ―añadió Pangui.

Pues si lo decían de esa manera, tenía sentido.

― _Trato hecho_ ―habló esa vez Volk, serio como pocas veces―, _aunque esto no era necesario. No tenemos intención de dar más beneficios a uno por sobre el otro._

― _Tus acciones dicen lo contrario._

― _Volk tiene razón._ ―Y eso definitivamente era ya decir mucho―. _Desde un inicio teníamos considerado ser imparciales._ ―Esbozó una sonrisa ante la expresión aliviada de los felinos―. _Lo que significa que Plisetsky debe encontrar tu agape para ser entrenado por Viktor. Ningún otro resultado será considerado._

― _E-encontrará su agape, ¡ya lo verás!_

― _Nuestro humano no perderá ante un ser tan mediocre._

Una risa burlesca hizo que a Pavlin se le erizaran las plumas de la cola.

― _¿Qué fue eso?_ ―cuestionaron ambos félidos al unísono.

― _N-nada._ ―Dachō lucía más nervioso que de costumbre―. _Es el viento que se pone a hacer cosas raras._

― _¡No nos mientas, pajarraco!_ ―Ñarki se aproximó peligrosamente al avestruz, y Pavlin pensó, con esperanza, que quizás no sería el único mordisqueado de la noche. El cachorro de tigre continuó―. Oímos perfectamente esa risa.

― _Eh…_ ―Sin querer Dachō miró hacia la puerta, precariamente disimulada según Pavlin, que los separaba del hemisferio derecho de Katsuki.

Ambos felinos se dieron cuenta de la mirada del avestruz y no demoraron en apartar a la pobre ave a un lado y ponerse frente a la puerta.

― _¡Aja! ¡Con que aquí estás!_

― _¿Por qué estará encerrado?_ ―cuestionó esta vez Pangui a su hermano.

Pavlin pensó que él se hacía la misma pregunta.

― _¡Ja! Debe ser un cobarde, al igual que su humano._

El sonido del hierro siendo fuertemente golpeado se escuchó de nuevo en la habitación y los alertó. Hasta Volk ―que había acercado al pobre Dachō tirado a un costado, para olerlo― se envaró y mostró los dientes, mostrando esa parte lobuna que solía ocultar.

― _Cuidado con lo que dices, gatito._ ―Pese a todo el ruido que metió, la voz de aquel animal salió calmada, casi susurrante. ― _No tengo problemas en que seas mi bocado matutino._

Oh, genial, y resultaba que aquella bestia que tenía Katsuki por hemisferio derecho era carnívora; una parte pequeña de él deseó que la carne de pavo real no le fuera atractiva.

― _¡Ja! ¿Tú y cuántos más?_ ―cuestionó de nueva cuenta el tigre―. _¡Atrévete a…!_

― _¡Suficiente!_

Ni siquiera alcanzaron a notar qué era lo que sucedía, cuando vieron cómo ambos felinos eran elevados del piso, tomados por las garras de un ave que se alejaba de manera rauda del lugar.

― _¡Suéltanos, Vultur!_ ―fue lo último que se escuchó de ellos.

Los tres animales restantes se miraron. Para su completa sorpresa, tal parecía que Yuri Plisetsky poseía tres animales en vez de dos.

.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

 _Pues... sí. Yuri tiene un tercer animal y se llama Vultur. Pangui y Ñarki son algo así como mellizos, así que cuentan como uno solo. ¿Se les ocurre qué animal es Vultur? Águila no es xD_

 _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Les cuento que mañana salgo de vacaciones (de veras las necesitaba), así que probablemente habrá actualizaciones más seguidas. Por cierto, ¡en julio este fic está de aniversario!_

 _Un abrazo!_

 _PD: Pavlin sacó tercer lugar en un concurso. Anda insoportable desde que se enteró._


	31. Capítulo XXIX

**Capítulo XXIX**

* * *

Cuando el ave se perdió, Volk y Pavlin se miraron con sorpresa. ¿Qué demonios era eso?, pensó Pavlin espantado.

No sabía si estaba más sorprendido por la existencia de un tercer animal en Plisetsky o por su tamaño.

―¿ _Notaste que era calvo?_ ―cuestionó Volk.

― _Pues con el dueño que tiene, a cualquiera se le caerían las plumas_ ―replicó Pavlin, lo cual provocó una carcajada poco disimulada en su hermano.

Se acercó hacia la puerta de acero reforzado y la miró por un momento, antes de dirigir nuevamente su mirada hacia Dachō, quien mantenía una pose nerviosa.

― _Lo que dijimos hace un rato era verdad_ ―comenzó a hablar―. _No tenemos intención de dar beneficios a uno sobre el otro. Tenlo presente._

El avestruz abrió el pico, seguramente para replicar, pero solo se limitó a asentir.

Pavlin lanzó una última mirada hacia la puerta, antes de dirigirse a Volk.

― _Vamos, ya hemos dejado a Viktor demasiado tiempo solo._

El lobo se mostró de acuerdo y ambos se aprestaron a abandonar el lugar.

― _¡Pavlin-san!_ ―habló Dachō por primera―. _Mi humano lo dará todo en la competencia._

Pavlin asintió y Volk sonrió.

― _Confiamos en ello_ ―contestó este último.

.

― _¡Vultur, ten más cuidado!_ ―se quejó Ñarki cuando este los soltó como saco de papas, sin contemplaciones.

El ave se paró frente a ellos, con sus negras alas retraídas y con porte elegante. Desvió un poco su mirada hacia ambos felinos y estos inmediatamente se tensaron; a ninguno de los dos les gustaba mirar a Vultur a la cara.

― _¿Qué estaban haciendo allá?_

El gato y el puma se tensaron aun más y agacharon las orejas. Fue Pangui el que se decidió a hablar.

― _Necesitábamos exigir una competencia justa_.

― _¡¿Exigir?!_ ―la voz molesta del ave hizo que los felinos cerraran los ojos―. _¡Su única labor era estar junto a su humano y vigilar su sueño! ¡Y fallaron en eso!_

― _Pero, Vultur…_

― _Ustedes son sus animales dominantes. ¡Tienen que tomar consciencia de eso!_

― _¡Y por eso mismo fuimos a hablar con ellos!_ ―habló Ñarki nuevamente―, _porque tenemos esa responsabilidad._

― _Su responsabilidad era cuidar a su humano. Nada más._

― _Lo sentimos, Vultur_ ―fue Pangui, el más centrado de los dos, que decidió dar su brazo a torcer.

El ave miró a ambos cachorros y luego suspiró.

― _Tan solo dejen de meterse en problemas…_

Desplegó sus amplias alas negras y emprendió vuelo hacia su hemisferio.

.

Mientras tanto, en el hemisferio izquierdo de Yuuri Katsuki, un avestruz caminaba sin cesar por toda la extensión del terreno.

― _Dachō, tus pisadas no me dejan dormir en paz_ ―alegó Naweru luego de que el patrón se estuviera repitiendo por más de media hora.

Dachō se sobresaltó ante aquella voz e intentó quedarse quieto, pero no duró más de media hora.

Del otro lado de la puerta se oyó un suspiro.

― _De todos modos_ ―habló Naweru otra vez―, _¿no habías encontrado ya la motivación para Eros? Recuerdo escuchar algo sobre tazones de cerdo._ ―Se podía notar la malicia en cada palabra dicha.

Aquello solo hizo que Dachō aumentara su paso, hasta el punto de estar corriendo de un lado para otro.

―¡ _Dachō!_

― _¡Lo siento!_

Luego de unos minutos, y luego de suspirar otro par de veces, la voz de animal cautivo se dejó escuchar, esta vez pareciendo mucho más conciliadora.

― _Siempre puedes pedir mi ayuda, hermano…_

y Dachō, como muchas otras veces, se negó, aunque debía admitir que cada vez era más difícil hacerlo, y Naweru eso lo sabía.

* * *

 **Notas de autora**

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¿Ya saben cuál es el tercer animal de Yurio?_

 _Por cierto, hay grupo de Facebook y de whatsapp. EEl de facebook se llama "Las cuchillas locas" y es necesario responder tres preguntas. Los link pueden pedírmelos por MP._

 _¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!_


	32. Capítulo XXX

**Capítulo XXX**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Viktor fue a desayunar, ya había un ocupante en la mesa; un adolescente rubio que movía sus vegetales de un lado a otro, sin intención alguna de comerlos.

―No juegues con tu comida, Yurio.

El niño se sobresaltó ante su voz, luego hizo una mueca de fastidio.

―Deja de llamarme así.

Aún un poco adormilado, Viktor se sentó sobre el tatami, frente a su compatriota, y le robó un pedazo de verdura.

―¡Hey, eso es mío!

―No pareces estar de buen humor, Yurio ―murmuró mientras le sacaba otra verdura.

Plisetsky suspiró con fastidio cuando vio que Viktor hacía lo que quería, como siempre.

―Y tú pareces estar algo apagado ―le devolvió el muchacho.

Viktor se encogió de hombros mientras le sacaba una tercera verdura.

―No dormí bien anoche.

En el interior del hombre, Pavlin miró a Volk con una mueca desaprobatoria, y el otro no pudo más que agachar las orejas.

Yuri se tensó un poco antes de volver a hablar.

―La verdad es que yo tampoco ―murmuró mientras tomaba los palitos con su mano izquierda―. Tuve una pesadilla horrible, y estabas tú en ella.

En el interior del adolescente, mientras tanto, dos felinos agacharon la cabeza ante la mirada reprobatoria de un ave carroñera.

Viktor parpadeó dos veces y luego ladeó la cabeza.

―¿Y por qué fue un mal sueño si estaba yo en él?

Yuri Plisetsky solo volteó los ojos.

―Olvídalo.

.

Desde ese día en adelante, Viktor se preocupó de hacer que ambos patinadores repitieran hasta el cansancio cada una de sus rutinas, sin mostrarse ni un poco satisfecho con el desempeño de ambos.

Con Yuuri se centró en aspectos técnicos que debían ser pulidos, dejando al japonés la responsabilidad de buscar su erotismo.

―¡Yuri! Imagínate enredándote con el huevo. Piensa en el tazón de cerdo.

Pavlin había tenido esa idea, y aunque Volk había querido intervenir, de pronto alertado por el destino del japonés, había sido frenado por su hermano. Porque por ninguna manera Pavlin permitiría que Viktor le diera clases privadas de Eros a Yuuri. ¡Claro que no!

En cuanto a Plisetsky, Viktor prefirió tomar un curso de acción diferente. Si bien el muchacho aún tenía mucho por crecer, su nivel en cuanto a lo técnico era mejor, por lo que con él se avocó en la búsqueda de aquel amor incondicional, por medio de lo que, según él, era la mejor alternativa: la meditación.

―¿Vamos al templo?

―¡Dime si lo estoy haciendo bien!

Y claro, Plisetsky pensaba ingenuamente que era sí de fácil, que Viktor le diría lo que debía hacer paso por paso. Pero Viktor quería que el propio muchacho se diera cuenta de lo que sentía; era el único que podía hacerlo. Por lo que no había sido sorpresa que durante esos días Viktor aprovechara cualquier momento para proponer que Yurio, luego de las prácticas, visitara todos los lugares sagrados habidos y por haber; algo que el muchacho, obviamente, aceptaba a regañadientes.

También, aparte de sus entrenamientos, ambos patinadores llevaban a cabo una rigurosa rutina de acondicionamiento físico, acompañados de Takeshi y Yuko Nishigori.

Viktor era consciente de todo el esfuerzo que estaban llevando a cabo, pero pese a la mejora técnica, sentía que ambos programas estaban vacíos; ninguno le transmitía aquel agape y eros en los que había pensado meses antes, cuando había estado planeando ambos programas.

Esa tarde, al final de la práctica, Yurio se acercó a él para pedir retroalimentación como siempre. Viktor se quedó en silencio mirando al adolescente, hasta que sonrió.

―¿Y si vamos a unas cascadas?

Yurio puso una expresión exasperada.

―¡¿Una cascada?!

―Sí, acabo de decir eso. ―Sonrió al notar la cara de malas pulgas de su compatriota―. No me mires así. Debes encontrar tu agape, ¿no? De hecho, Yuuri te acompañará, ¡¿cierto, Yuuri?!

―¡¿Eh?! ―exclamó sorprendido el japonés, quien seguramente se estaba alistando para regresar al onsen.

―Acompañarás a Yurio a unas cascadas, después de todo, tú sabes cómo llegar. ―Yuuri abrió la boca, seguramente para protestar, pero Viktor no lo dejó―. Puede que también te sirva, Yuuri.

Y sí, pensó Pavlin, quizás le serviría a aquella bestia que Katsuki parecía tener como hemisferio derecho.

.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo._

 _PD: Si quieren ingresar a los grupos de whatsapp y facebook pueden mandarme un MP para pedir el link. De caso contrario, pueden buscar el de facebook, se llama "Las cuchillas locas", y responder las preguntas que se solicitan._


	33. Capítulo XXXI

**Capítulo XXXI**

* * *

Yuri Plisetsky ya estaba de malas pulgas cuando llegaron al dichoso lugar en donde estaban las cascadas. La decisión de Viktor era a su parecer idiota y no tenía ninguna dificultad en recalcarlo hasta el cansancio.

El problema era que intentar pelear con Viktor era en su mayoría inútil. El hombre lograba, con gran habilidad, cambiar de tema o esquivar los comentarios envenenados que él lanzaba, lo que solo lograba aumentar su molestia.

Y, aunque aquello fuera obvio, el que claramente quedaba peor parado en todo eso era un japonés que intentaba mantenerse en silencio, sin ánimo de siquiera respirar para no terminar siendo daño colateral.

Pero a Yuuri Katsuki parecía que el destino no lo quería, pues luego de que Yurio al parecer se diera cuenta de que no sacaba nada al discutir con Viktor, lo buscó a él como blanco de sus comentarios.

En algún momento de los discursos interminables de Plisetsky, Volk y Pavlin se preguntaron si Viktor estaba haciendo bien en dejar a esos dos juntos en un templo sintoísta. Y eso no significaba que Pavlin estuviera preocupado por el destino del japonés, sino que por la integridad del propio templo.

Luego de conocer a los aquellos hermanos felinos, Pavlin tenía sus dudas sobre el control que podrían mantener sobre su humano, e infería que lo volátil de la personalidad del niño tenía directa relación con aquel tigre que se había acriminado con su preciosa cola. Y el que fueran cachorros solo demostraba la inmadurez de la que Plisetsky aún hacía gala. Solo esperaba que el animal dominante fuera aquella ave desconocida y no las bestias en miniatura.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Viktor se despidió alegremente de ambos patinadores y les deseó suerte. Se marchó sin hacer caso de los reclamos de ambos, con la idea de turistear un poco durante la tarde.

—Anciano del demonio —maldijo Plisetsky cuando Viktor desapareció de su vista—. Estoy seguro de que se deshizo de nosotros para poder pasear a sus anchas.

Yuuri solo suspiró resignado.

—¿Por qué me hizo venir a mí también?

—Da igual. Así no sufro solo. —Chasqueó la lengua—. Ven, vamos. —Y comenzó a caminar al interior del complejo.

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Pensé que te largarías ahora que Viktor no está a la vista.

La expresión de Yurio se agrió aún más.

—Lo haría, pero el muy desgraciado tiene razón en algo: debo encontrar esa mierda de Agape. —Reanudó sus pasos, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada a su compañero de pista—. Quizás también te sirva.

Yuuri rio mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—Dudo que unas cascadas me ayuden a encontrar mi erotismo.

—Lo mismo puedo decir del tazón de cerdo.

 _Touché_

Y Yuuri no tuvo de otra que hacer caso a al ruso y caminar hacia el interior del templo, como si realmente tuviera que enfrentarse a un pelotón de fusilamiento.

En su interior, una bestia encerrada reía de buena gana, mientras que un avestruz sentía que una de sus plumas caía al piso. Tal parecía que Naweru nunca lo dejaría olvidar su desafortunada idea sobre los tazones de cerdo.

Pese a todo lo malo, luego de una hora, Dachō sintió que lo de la cascada no había sido una mala idea, pues se sentía tranquilo, aunque aquello hubiese tenido un efecto secundario en él.

― _¡¿Por qué demonios me volví blanco?!_

Y tal parecía que el efecto blanqueador también había afectado a su hermano.

En el interior de Yurio el panorama no era muy diferente.

Vultur miraba sus alas ―antes negras― de un aburrido blanco. Pangui se revolcaba por el suelo, para ver si así su pelaje volvía a su marrón natural. El único que se mantenía tranquilo ―vaya milagro― era Ñarki, pues al ser un tigre blanco por naturaleza, el efecto de las cascadas había pasado inadvertido para él.

Ajeno a esto, Yurio, con la imagen de su abuelo latente en su memoria, salía de la cascada junto a Yuuri.

Viktor había tenido razón, pensó, pero el sol se apagaría antes de que él lo admitiera.

.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

 _¡El aniversario de Pavlin llegó y se fue! Este fic cumplió un año el pasado 19 de julio. ¿Qué regalo le habrían dado?_

 _Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado._

 _El link del grupo de Facebook se encuentra en mi perfil, y el link del grupo de whatsapp me lo pueden pedir por MP._


	34. Capítulo XXXII

**Capítulo XXXII**

Luego de haber dejado a sus pupilos en aquel templo, Viktor decidió hacer turismo por la ciudad y visitar alguno de los sitios gastronómicos que le habían sido recomendados.

Una de las cosas que Viktor amaba era la comida, y mientras más exótica fuera para él mejor. No contaba con el talento para cocinar —todavía causaba desastres gigantescos cada vez que se acercaba a la cocina—, pero no descartaba aún el lograr aprenderlo en algún momento. Hasta que eso sucediera, se conformaba con visitar aquellos restaurantes con el fin de poder hacer disfrutar a su paladar.

—Vkusno! —gritó en su lengua al probar aquel ramen que, por su propia experiencia, era uno de los más deliciosos que había comido.

Bebió también del sake que se había servido y que lo tenía un tanto achispado a esas alturas.

—Govnyuk! _—_ aquel insulto dicho en su lengua materna lo alertó, e hizo que mirara a un costado.

Una mujer rubia se sentó a su lado. Parecía estar de malas pulgas y no tuvo reparo en quitarle su vaso para beber de él.

Viktor soltó una carcajada y pidió otro vaso.

—Dichosos los ojos que te ven, Yulia.

—Lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo. ¿Dónde se supone que está mi hijo?

Viktor volvió a sonreír.

Quedaba bastante claro a quien había sacado Yurio su actitud mal hablada.

—En mis bolsillos al menos no está —contestó a la pregunta anteriormente hecha con cierto tono de burla.

Pero la mujer no parecía estar con ganas de bromear, y así se lo hizo saber.

―Mira, galán de cuarta, vengo de un viaje desde el otro lado del mundo, con un _jet lag_ del demonio y con el trasero adolorido, y creo que medio aplanado, así que no quiero respuestas idiotas. ―Golpeó la mesa con fuerza, lo que alertó a los demás comensales―. Y si algo le pasa a mi hijo, te la corto, y sabes que es verdad.

Viktor se atragantó con los fideos, con una mezcla de risa y miedo, porque sabía de lo que esa mujer era capaz. En su interior, tanto Pavlin como Volk se abrazaban, traumatizados.

―Tranquila ―pidió cuando la voz le salió un poco más normal―. Lo dejé en una cascada con Yuuri Katsuki.

―¿En un cascada? ¿Y Yurochka accedió a quedarse ahí?

Ya más tranquilo, Viktor se encogió de hombros mientras pedía otra porción de ramen.

―No le quedó otra alternativa. Debe encontrar la fuente de su amor incondicional antes de pasado mañana.

Plisetskaya se quedó un momento en silencio, tiempo que Viktor aprovechó para seguir degustando su platillo en paz.

―Agape, ¿eh?

Viktor asintió y al ver la expresión de la rubia, sintió la necesidad de explicarse.

―No creí que le costaría tanto, pensé que…

―¿Pensaste que sería obvio? ―lo interrumpió ella con una sonrisa triste.

Viktor la miró de reojo y asintió.

Se quedaron en silencio durante bastante rato. Mientras Viktor comía de su ramen a una velocidad normal, Yulia se servía tragos de sake de la botella que había a un costado.

―¿Hace cuánto llegaste?

Yulia le comentó que hace pocas horas. Que apenas se había instalado había comenzado a buscar su trasero por la ciudad.

―Me dijeron dónde te hospedabas, pero estaba la posibilidad de toparme con Yurochka, y no me quise arriesgar.

―¿No viniste a verlo?

―Por supuesto, pero si él me ve me echará del país con una patada en el trasero.

Viktor sonrió.

―¿Entonces te mantendrás viendo todo entre las sombras? ―Bebió de su propia porción de sake―. Quizás le haga bien tenerte cerca. Es adolescente, pero estoy seguro de que…

―No seré yo, Vitenka ―lo cortó ella de manera brusca―. No querrá a una mujer que lo dejó con su abuelo cuando era solo un niño. Mi presencia solo lo desconcentrará.

―Tuviste tus razones. ―Y como pocas veces, la voz de Viktor sonó más seria de lo normal―. Y ahora que él es adolescente está en condiciones de entenderte.

―Pero el daño ya está hecho, como las marcas de clavos que dejamos en la madera.

―Se pueden rellenar ―refutó él de manera porfiada―. Aún estás a tiempo de reparar el daño y establecer una mejor relación con él.

La mujer rubia solo suspiró y bebió directamente de la botella.

―Esta cosa es como beber agua ―se quejó. Se puso de pie y se acomodó su cartera al hombro―. Vamos al bar de mi hotel, debe haber vodka, o quizás whiskey.

Viktor se aclaró la garganta.

―No creo que sea buena idea.

―Vamos, sé que no te aprovecharías de una mujer medio ebria.

Viktor rio.

―En realidad, temo lo contrario.

La mujer rio de buena gana.

―Viktor, aún recuerdo cuando tu mamá usaba un pocillo para cortarte el pelo.

Pavlin sintió que una pluma de la cola se le caía al recordar parte de aquella época poco glamorosa que fue su infancia. Aunque eso no lo detuvo al pensar que debía mantenerse alerta.

Si ya había ocurrido algo por culpa del alcohol, nada impedía que volviera a ocurrir.

Suspiró.

Al parecer tendría que ponerle un collar a Volk por esa noche.


	35. Capítulo Especial

**Capítulo especial: Las plumas perdidas de Pavlin**

* * *

Si bien para Pavlin la pérdida de sus plumas era responsabilidad casi exclusiva del cáncer que Yuuri Katsuki representaba para él, había otras oportunidades en las que el pavo real había visto su integridad en peligro.

Y quizás la peor época de su vida eran momentos de su infancia, cuando aún tenía una pelusilla que cubría su cuerpo y sus plumas no eran ni la mitad de esplendorosas que ahora.

¿Lo peor de lo peor? Se acordaba de toooodo.

En un inicio todo era oscuridad. Y de esa oscuridad nació la luz. Lo primero que vio fueron unos restos a su alrededor. No sabía de qué era, pero tenía una consistencia dura y blanca.

A su lado hubo movimientos y vio una cosa peluda. No sabía qué era, no sabía quién era él y no sabía por qué estaba ahí.

Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, ni tampoco tenía conocimiento de qué significaba la palabra.

Solo existía.

—Viktor.

¿Qué era eso?

—Mi precioso hijo.

¿Eso era él?

Más sonidos comenzaron a llegar, y luego también pudo ver cuando la luz se hizo más clara. Unos ojos azules hicieron presa de su mirada.

Era hermosa.

No podía dejar de mirarla. Ella le hablaba, le hablaba con una sonrisa, y luego le ofreció algo, que por instinto él tomó.

Pero no sabía nada.

Pavlin ahora podría decir que comprendía aquella etapa de su vida, pero no negaba que había sido sumamente irritante no saber nada y no tener el control de sus movimientos.

Solía reaccionar por los estímulos que recibía del entorno.

Abría la boca cada vez que algo rozaba cerca de sus mejillas, lo buscaba e intentaba atraparlo. Usualmente se le era otorgado, y succionaba para luego tragar. Todo eso sin saber cómo se hacía, solo reaccionando porque era lo que debía hacer.

Sus manos también reaccionaban por sí solas, prensando cada vez que algo pasaba por sobre su palma.

Toda su existencia se limitaba a la unión de múltiples reflejos que le ayudaban a alimentarse y a reaccionar al peligro.

Porque él era Viktor, y la cosa peluda a su lado también.

Pero él no era Viktor.

Lo supo con el paso del tiempo, cuando pudo disociar su consciencia y darse cuenta de las sensaciones que él recibía pertenecían a alguien más, un ser independiente de ellos, pero al que estrechamente conectados.

Cuando lo conocieron, Viktor era aún un bebé.

Fue de sorpresa que aparecieran en un escenario diferente, rodeados de algo que parecían barrotes y con unos ojos azules fijos en ellos.

Pavlin aun recordaba que la cosa ―que así fue cómo lo llamó en un primer momento― reía, y aplaudía, mostrando dos dientes inferiores que solo lo hacían parecer más ridículo de lo que era.

Esa vez fue la primera vez que ambos vieron a un humano, y la ausencia de pelos y plumas no había pasado desapercibida para ninguno de los dos. No contaba tampoco con garras, ni con colmillos, ni con un olfato adecuado. ¡¿Cómo es que esa pequeña cosa sobreviviría?!

Y fue en ese momento que el pavo real comprendió que debería ayudar a esa pequeña cosa fea a llegar a la adultez.

Solo que no imaginó que los humanos tardaran tanto en madurar.

.

Cuando Viktor tomó conocimiento de algunas palabras y aprendió sobre los animales y cómo nombrarlos, les dio nombres. Fue así como pasaron a ser simplemente Pavlin y Volk, el pavo real y el lobo que iban creciendo junto a aquel extraño humano de sonrisa corazonada y cabellos platinados.

Pasar el tiempo con Viktor había comenzado a ser parte de la vida diaria. El niño era el único que los podía ver, y aquello obviamente traía confusión en sus padres cuando lo escuchaban reírse y hablar como si no fuera el único ocupante de la gran sala de juegos.

Fue también en ese momento en que las diferencias entre Pavlin y Volk comenzaron a ser más marcadas. Volk era el que jugaba sin descanso junto a Viktor, mientras que Pavlin solía ser el que intentaba que el pobre niño no terminara asfixiado, electrocutado, ni terminara rodando escaleras abajo.

Esas fueron las primeras plumas que Pavlin perdió, por el puro estrés que le provocaba tener a Viktor correteando con Volk, y el hecho de que ambos parecían tener el cerebro del porte de un maní.

También aquella fue la época en que empezó a definirse el liderazgo del pavo real por sobre su hermano, el que coincidió cuando la lateralidad de Viktor comenzó a ser manifestada y este definía la derecha como mano predominante.

Pero lo más importante de aquella época fue el desarrollo de las plumas del pavo real, las cuales parecían fortalecerse a medida que más querido era Viktor, o recibía más comentarios halagadores. Eleni Nikiforova era la principal partícipe de eso. No perdía en momento de decirle al pequeño Viktor lo mucho que lo amaba, o lo inteligente que era, y no dudaba en celebrar cada hazaña que el niño realizaba. Esto había sido desde el nacimiento, pero ahora que Viktor tenía más conciencia de sí mismo Pavlin se veía beneficiado por la construcción de una autoestima que se encargaría de mantener a toda costa.

Aquella seguridad de ser amado fue lo que provocó que Viktor no sintiera celos cuando un miembro más llegó a la familia.

Natalya Alekseyevna Nikiforova nació una madrugada del 31 de julio de 1993, siendo una réplica casi exacta de su hermano mayor, con los cabellos platinados heredados de su padre y los ojos de la madre. Viktor la conoció a la mañana siguiente, y pese a que tanto Volk como Pavlin estaban fascinados ante la idea de que Viktor tuviera una hermana que le pudiera hacer compañía, este último no pudo evitar darse cuenta de algo.

―Es fea. Parece vómito de troll. ―Y nunca había visto vómito de troll, pero se lo imaginaba.

―¡Viktor! Está así porque nació hace unas pocas horas ―le replicó su madre.

―¿Se va a quedar fea para siempre?

―No ―le contestó su padre―, tú también eras así y luego te arreglaste.

―¡Aleksey!

Ese día Viktor terminó llorando y Pavlin, por primera vez en su vida, supo lo que significaba perder una pluma de la cola gracias al ego herido.

En retrospectiva, Pavlin podría decir que había sido una época dura, aunque ni de lejos la peor.

Esa vendría a continuación.

Cuando Viktor cumplió cinco años se le puso entre ceja y ceja copiarle el peinado a su primo Mijail, y nadie fue capaz de quitarle aquella idea de la cabeza, ni siquiera Pavlin, que lo consideraba aberrante. Así que luego de pataleos, berrinches y que Viktor terminara morado de tanto contener la respiración, su madre lo llevó finalmente a la peluquería para que le hicieran el dichoso corte.

Pero el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad.

Al ver su reflejo en el espejo Viktor volvió a llorar, pero esta vez porque con sus cabellos platinados aquel corte no se veía ni la mitad de bien que a Misha, su primo de cabellos rubios.

Y a Pavlin se le salió una pluma de la pura rabia, porque él sabía que aquello pasaría. Y Eleni también lo sabía, pero la mujer tomó otra estrategia.

El peinado le gustó tanto, según ella, que decidió que Viktor tendría el mismo peinado hasta su adultez, o al menos hasta que tuviera la suficiente independencia como para escaparse de sus garras, lo que no pasaría en un futuro cercano.

Y, de hecho, la mujer se encargaría personalmente de llevar un registro visual de cada uno de los cortes desde ahí en adelante, para así poder hacerse su propio catálogo.

Pavlin se oponía completamente a que ese catálogo de fotos saliera a la luz. ¡La integridad de sus hermosas plumas estaba en juego!

Lo que siguió fue un Viktor negándose de manera rotunda a volver a pisar una peluquería nunca más en la vida, y en eso Pavlin lo apoyaba completamente.

Pero ninguno contaba con el ingenio de Eleni.

Bien, no lo llevaría a la peluquería, pero las greñas del niño tendrían que ser cortadas de alguna manera. Así que no se le ocurrió mejor forma de conservar el corte que ocupar un tazón para poner sobre la cabeza del pobre infante y así poder hacer un corte parecido.

Si bien la acción le había sacado una que otra pluma al pobre pavo real, el que Eleni eligiera cortar el cabello de Viktor en el patio o justo cuando había visitas, por poco lo aniquiló.

―¡Mamá, no quiero seguir con este corte! ―solía quejarse cada vez que le tocaba el dichoso corte de pelo.

En esas ocasiones Eleni solo parpadeaba dos veces y le dirigía una sonrisa de corazón, una que claramente le decía que ni su padre lo salvaría, y aprovechaba de fotografiar a su hijo con un tazón de cereales como sombrero.

Y Aleksey solo miraba la tortura de la que su hijo era presa, mientras una curiosa Natalya veía todo desde sus brazos y reía por las muecas de horror que su hermano realizaba.

Cierta parte de Pavlin agradecía que aquel "catálogo" hubiese terminado en un montón de cajas que seguramente estaban en un ático de Rusia, donde nadie podía tener acceso a él.

Lo peor era que justo al frente de ellos vivía una niña a la que Viktor, de tan solo seis años, encontraba bonita. Yulia Plisetskaya era su nombre, y solía ser testigo de cómo al pequeño niño le ponían un tazón en la cabeza para poder cortarle el pelo.

La niña rubia ―que había traspasado gran parte de su temperamento a su hijo Yurio― solía reírse del "peinado de pelela" del pobre niño en la pista de hielo, a la vez que lo defendía cuando algún otro quería hacer lo mismo.

Fue una época dura para Pavlin, quizás mucho más dura a la que actualmente llevaba con Yuuri Katsuki, pero, aun así, Pavlin sabía que Viktor añoraba esos tiempos felices en los que había tenido una familia.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado! Este capítulo fue hecho para los premios Katsudon (en Wattpad). Se solicitaba explorar un poco en el nacimiento de Pavlin y algún otro atentado a sus plumas._

 _¡Saludos!_


	36. Capítulo XXXIII

**Capítulo XXXIII**

* * *

Para Pavlin las borracheras de Viktor ya era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Tenía la fortuna de que no solía perder la conciencia en esas situaciones y que podía mantener cierta lógica en el cerebro de Viktor.

Sin embargo, y pese a que todo había sido un completo éxito, era imposible de borrar el pequeño tic que estaba controlando su ojo izquierdo. Estaba tan hastiado, que hasta agradecía que aquella borrachera hubiese dejado un persistente dolor de cabeza en Viktor.

En esos momentos pensaba que quizás la justicia sí existía después de todo. Justicia por todas las plumas que habían pasado a mejor vida durante la noche.

Porque no, Viktor no se había acostado con Yulia (aunque Pavlin casi prefería que lo hubiese hecho), sino que a ambos borrachos les había bajado la nostalgia, y no habían encontrado mejor manera que pasar las horas de borrachera charlando sobre anécdotas vergonzosas de la infancia. Y lamentablemente, el glamoroso Viktor Nikiforov tenía las de perder en conversaciones de ese tipo.

Y Pavlin estaba seguro de que había sido un atentado deliberado en su contra, y ya se imaginaba de parte de quién.

Así que con toda la certeza del mundo fue hacia el hemisferio derecho con la intención de hacer pagar a Volk por sus plumas, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando notó a su hermano echado en sus mantas, roncando a sus anchas.

Suspiró.

Así que Volk había quedado inconsciente durante la borrachera. Era un alivio hasta cierto punto, pues Pavlin estaba seguro de que un desastre podría ocurrir si alguna vez Volk quedaba consciente en alguna de las borracheras de Viktor.

Luego de salir del hotel donde Yulia se hospedaba, Viktor tomó rumbo a las aguas termales para poder asearse, cambiar su atuendo y luego marchar hacia la pista de hielo, donde seguramente Yuuri y Yurio ya lo estaban esperando.

Tenía curiosidad por cómo le había ido a su compatriota la tarde anterior. Aquellas aguas termales habían sido la única forma que había encontrado para que el niño pudiera pensar en qué significaba para él agape. Porque Yurio era el único que sabía la respuesta. Y Viktor sabía que aquella respuesta no era Yulia Plisetskaya, aunque lo hubiese pensado en algún momento.

Pese al dolor de cabeza, corrió apresurado a la pista de hielo. Y no era porque le molestara llegar tarde a la reuniones ―aunque también eso tenía algo que ver― sino que sentía curiosidad por cómo se comportarían Yuuri y Yurio en su ausencia, sobre todo considerando en que aquella era la primera mañana en que no llegaban juntos a la pista de hielo.

―¡Siento llegar tarde! ―anunció de manera bastante poco sutil en opinión de Pavlin―. ¿Eh? ¿Qué estaban practicando? ―cuestionó cuando vio que ambos patinadores no parecían estar ignorándose ni discutiendo.

Pero ninguno de los dos le respondió, sino que finalmente se separaron para seguir calentando.

Tanto Pavlin como Volk se miraron. Parecía que sí había pasado algo el día anterior.

Y cuando después vieron la forma de patinar que Yurio había adoptado, supieron que el niño finalmente lo había logrado. Que había encontrado su agape y que ahora solo le quedaba perfeccionarlo.

Lástima que en el caso de Yuuri Katsuki aún no ocurría el milagro. Su patinaje era insípido y solo enfocado en la técnica, sin rastro de eros por ningún lado.

― _Quizás solo deberíamos resignarnos a volver a Rusia_ ―ofreció Pavlin a su hermano. Suspiró cuando el lobo negó con la cabeza, demostrando una vez más aquella fe inamovible que parecía desafiar toda lógica.

―¿ _No fuiste tú el que dijo que Yuuri tenía una oportunidad con eros? Me hablaste de aquella noche del banquete, ¿no?_

Pavlin volvió a suspirar.

― _Puede que solo fueran locuras de un hombre borracho._

― _¿Y si no fue así? Yuuri aún nos puede sorprender, estoy seguro._

― _Entonces lo que sea que ayudó a Yuuri esa noche debería volver a aparecer_ ―sentenció él, sin querer agregar que lo veía bastante improbable, sobre todo si su teoría era cierta y aquella ayuda estaba encerrada.

Fuera de ahí, en el hemisferio derecho de un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos color chocolate, una bestia abría sus ojos.

.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

 _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. También, si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría un feedback sobre lo que llevamos hasta acá. Y no es que se deba a que los comentarios hayan ido disminuyendo, claro que no, pero sí me gustaría saber qué opinan en general._

 _(Tómenlo como que pueden hacer mierda la historia sin que yo me enoje porque yo lo pedí, así que adelante)_

 _Entre otras informaciones, ¡les aviso que Pavlin se hizo una cuenta de Facebook! Pavlin Nikiforov. Ahí lo pueden agregar y molestarlo._


	37. Capítulo Especial II

**Capítulo especial: Las plumas pintadas de Pavlin**

* * *

Era fin de semana, Viktor aprovechaba esos días para descansar y salir de la extenuante y agotadora rutina a la que lo tenía sometido Yakov, su entrenador. Sin siquiera desperezarse se levantó del sofá, en el que se había quedado leyendo hasta tarde la noche anterior, para dirigirse al baño, pasando a esquivar los objetos que su hermana Natalya dejó regados en su departamento debido a la visita semanal que esta realizaba para estar junto a él. Solía ser ordenado y ella solía ser todo lo contrario. Al menos en algo había fallado la genética.

Con los ojos cerrados, guiándose solamente por la memoria muscular de su cuerpo ya acostumbrado a ello, llegó al sitio para asearse y comenzar un nuevo día. Abrió la llave del agua y mojó su rostro para despertar de una buena vez. Luego, frotó la piel con una toalla mullida que estaba a su alcance y dirigió su vista al espejo para contemplar qué tan mal le había hecho el haberse dormido en el sofá. Fue en ese preciso momento en que sintió que el horror lo llenaba por completo.

 _¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS LE HABÍA PASADO?!_

Y Pavlin despertó, con aquel ruido atronador dentro de la cabeza de Viktor. Se suponía que ese era _su_ fin de semana de descanso, en el que no se haría cargo de las estupideces que realizaría su humano, sino que esa tarea iba dirigida hacia Volk, quien debía verificar y estar atento a cada movimiento o decisión que tomase el ruso y… _no._

 _Eso tenía que ser una maldita broma._

Giró frenéticamente en el mismo lugar mientras observaba —con profundo horror— cómo sus preciosas e impecables plumas blancas estaban aplastadas, pegajosas, regadas por todo el suelo con la cantidad exacta para crear un almohadón mullido y, lo más importante de su revisión, ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTABAN DE DISTINTOS COLORES?!

 _ÉL ERA UN PAVO ALBINO, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS._

—Oye, Pavlin… —escuchó decir a su hermano el cual venía despertando (siendo que el muy estúpido debía de estar a cargo toda la noche). Sintió que lo miraba de arriba hacia abajo al estar ya más atento— … ¿por qué estás tan rojo, literalmente?

El ave solo quería irse de vacaciones por amor a sus plumas y su salud mental.

—Tú también lo estás —respondió de manera amargada, revisando cada una de sus plumas tintadas. No solo el carmesí estaba marcado sobre ellas, también había amarillo, morado, verde y azul. Pero ni siquiera el azul eléctrico característico de los de su especie, sino que este era un azul calipso, como las aguas del mar caribeño y otro medio verdoso, como de pantano mohoso.

Una mueca de asco cruzó por su rostro por aquel pensamiento nada grato.

Mientras tanto, Viktor gimió de frustración y desconsuelo, llevaba bastante tiempo cultivando el largo de su cabellera luego de que su madre falleciera, era su propia manera de brindarle tributo hacia la mujer que le dio la vida y lo impulsó a entrar al patinaje artístico. Y ahora estaba arruinado, se sentía como si un unicornio hubiese vomitado sobre él.

Inmediatamente se puso a buscar culpables, y solo una persona se le vino a la mente, aquella que en esos momentos habitaba en su hogar y que era la única que se atrevería a realizar esa atrocidad en su amado cabello.

—¡Natalya Alekseyevna Nikiforova! —Con pasos decididos se dirigió a su habitación, aquella de la que su vil hermana se había adueñado.

La vio dormir plácidamente, sin aparente consciencia de la atrocidad que había cometido, y eso solo hizo que frunciera los labios, más disgustado que antes. Miró hacia la mesa de noche y notó un vaso con agua. Esbozó una sonrisa macabra y no tuvo culpa alguna de empapar a la niña con el líquido; hasta una parte de él lo disfrutó.

La niña culpable de todas sus desgracias se enderezó boqueando desesperada por toda el agua que le había llegado a la cara. Miró en todas direcciones hasta que notó la figura imponente de su hermano mayor, quien la miraba desde arriba con cara de malas pulgas.

Fue ahí que el entendimiento pareció llegar al cerebro aletargado de Nikiforova, y al parecer también lo hacía la burla.

—Ah, parece que no te gustó.

Y ahí fue cuando Viktor Nikiforov explotó.

Con un movimiento brusco la sacó de la cama, percatándose en ese instante que la menor había realizado la misma fechoría en su propio cabello.

Esta, al sentir la mirada penetrante de su hermano, sonrió tímidamente y soltó una risa nerviosa, dejando en evidencia que él solo fue el conejillo de indias para su "experimento de moda".

—Te ves lindo, brat —le dijo con la expresión más angelical de su repertorio, expresión que él no se tragó siquiera un poco.

Viktor prefirió omitir el montón de regaños que quería decirle e intentó respirar profundo.

—Vístete, ahora mismo.

Mientras Natalya se cambiaba el pijama a una velocidad que ni ella misma creía poseer, él metió desesperado los objetos sobrantes en una mochila y la arrastró a su automóvil, con destino hacia la casa de su padre. En todo el viaje no emitió ninguna palabra, porque sabía que al momento de siquiera separar un poco los labios la situación empeoraría aún más.

Aleksey elevó una ceja cuando lo vio llegar a su residencia un sábado por la mañana, con los bolsos de su hermana a cuestas y una cara de completo fastidio que no solía ser común en él.

—¿Tan pronto se acabó tu amor fraternal?

Viktor rumió una respuesta por lo bajo mientras le entregaba sus cosas a la niña y le decía con la mirada que entrara a la casa.

Su padre observó en silencio la situación y prefirió no emitir juicio alguno. Aunque sí que no pudo evitar la extrañeza que le causaba aquel gorro que su hijo mayor llevaba.

Cuando se lo preguntó, el joven por toda respuesta solo miró un momento la cabellera platinada de su progenitor y luego se ajustó más el gorro si es que eso era posible, para volver raudo a su auto.

Aleksey no pudo evitar tocarse la parte posterior de su cabeza, extrañado. Puede que su actual relación con su primogénito no estuviera en los mejores términos, pero incluso él era capaz de notar que aquel era un comportamiento atípico. Sin embargo, cuando puso atención a los mechones multicolores que se notaban a pesar del gorro, todo comenzó a tomar lógica. Miró hacia arriba, en dirección hacia donde la autora del crimen debería estar feliz de la vida, y se encontró en un dilema: no sabía si castigarla o premiarla por su ingenio.

Viktor, al llegar a casa, tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de su primo Misha. No iba a decirle directamente que Natalya le _arruinó_ el cabello, solo algo informal. Una junta de primos o la excusa de estar estresado por los estudios, y que por ello lo invitaba a su hogar para tomar una buena botella de vodka.

Mijail apareció a la media hora después, desconcertado por la temprana invitación y para espanto de Viktor, no lo hizo solo. Una joven de piel morena y ojos caramelo lo acompañaba.

Viktor soltó una maldición y Pavlin perdió tres plumas. Una cosa era contarle a su primo la desgracia que había acontecido, y una muy diferente era que esa mujer, que además era su novia, se enterara.

Giuliana pareció notar su cara de pavor, porque hizo una mueca ofendida y entró a la estancia sin ser invitada.

—¿Por qué la trajiste? —cuestionó Viktor entre dientes a su primo, intentando que la susodicha no lo escuchara.

Mijail tuvo el descaro de parecer extrañado.

—Pero si siempre estás lloriqueando con que no la ves lo suficiente… —le comentó el joven de cabellos rubios—. Pensé que estarías feliz con que estuviera acá.

—Sí, pero no ahora… —gruñó mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara y se acomodaba el gorro. Luego de la visita a casa de su padre, decidió que lo mejor era meter todo su cabello dentro del gorro, lo cual era un dolor en el trasero. No acostumbraba a utilizarlo y sentía la necesidad de rascarse cada cinco segundos.

Para su desgracia, su primo notó aquella acción e hizo la pregunta que, para su mala suerte, llamó la atención de Giuliana.

En menos de cinco segundos la mujer había quitado su gorro y dejado al descubierto sus cabellos multicolores.

A Pavlin casi le dio un infarto cuando ello ocurrió.

—Emm, Vitenka, _caro…_ —musitó ella con su marcado acento italiano mientras que Viktor buscaba desesperado ocultar sus cabellos nuevamente—, ¿quieres decirme algo?

—¿Qué? —cuestionó él, sorprendido por la pregunta.

—¿Esta es tu forma de decirme que quieres hablar?

Misha soltó la carcajada y Viktor los miró sin saber qué demonios sucedía. Fue su primo quien se apiadó de él.

—El arcoíris, Viktor. Te está preguntando si esta es la forma que tienes de decir que saliste del clóset.

Giuliana soltó una carcajada, Pavlin perdió tres plumas y Viktor se puso rojo hasta las orejas.

—Fuera de mi casa —gruñó con seriedad. Puede que la mayoría de las veces se hubiese reído con ellos de la broma, pero ahora no tenía la capacidad de encontrar nada gracioso.

Los otros dos jóvenes se quejaron.

—Pero, _amore,_ no nos puedes echar —logró decir Giuliana entre carcajadas—. ¡Trajimos felicidad!

En efecto, la felicidad eran unas botellas de vodka.

Los ojos de Viktor se fueron automáticamente hacia las botellas y los dejó quedarse a regañadientes.

Media hora después su novia y Mijail seguían con la vista fija en su cabello, se miraban luego entre ellos y hacían el esfuerzo por no seguir riéndose.

—Igual no te ves tan mal… —empezó Giuliana de manera conciliadora, con la intención de que dejara de sentirse como animal de zoológico—. Te queda bien, aunque a ti te queda bien todo.

—Aunque se vea bien… tenemos un examen formal el lunes en la mañana. Si se muestra con el cabello así lo van a reprobar.

—¡Oye, intento animarlo! —gruñó la italiana con fastidio.

Viktor resopló, bebiendo de un trago el shot de vodka que anteriormente había abierto para pasar el rato. O más bien fue Misha quien le sirvió con la excusa de "no puedes contar una buena historia sin un poco de alcohol". Sentía las mejillas sonrojadas, pero ya no sabía si era por su poca resistencia al brebaje o por la vergüenza de andar mostrando el cabello multicolor que lamentablemente poseía.

Estuvieron gran parte de la tarde conversando, y entre trago y trago, la sola botella de vodka pasó a ser parte de un cúmulo de latas y otras botellas acumuladas en un rincón de la cocina del patinador.

Y Viktor ya ni se acordaba del porqué había invitado a su primo. Ni tampoco la rabia que tuvo al ver a Giuliana en la puerta de su casa. Risas estridentes llenaban la habitación, junto con una descoordinada conversación entre los tres.

—A Yakov se le caerá el pelo cuando me vea —murmuró arrastrando la voz.

—Podrías cortarlo… —ofreció Giuliana mientras se servía más del trago.

Viktor la miró como si hubiera dicho la peor de las blasfemias.

—¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NO!

Y Pavlin, que ya estaba algo aletargado por el alcohol estuvo de acuerdo con ello.

—Te vendría bien un cambio de look —continuó ella con una risita borracha—. Si te lo cortas incluso andaríamos a juego —comentó mientras se tocaba sus propios cabellos cortos.

Viktor hizo una mueca y quizás fuera por la gran cantidad del alcohol que había ingerido, que no halló problema en dar la razón de su aversión al corte de pelo.

—Siento que perderé mi fuerza si me cortan el pelo —admitió casi llorando—. Aparte que mi mamá…

Y los llenó un silencio casi ceremonial, mientras Viktor pensaba en lo que significaba su pelo largo. Recordaba sus huidas a casa de su primo cada vez que sus nanas querían cortarle el cabello luego de la muerte de su madre. Eleni Nikiforova había sido la encargada de los cortes de su hijo luego de una accidentada ida al peluquero, así que el Viktor de siete años, que había sido en ese entonces, se negaba a que cualquier otra persona se acercara a su cabello, y gruñía y huía cada vez que alguien lo sugería. Hasta que había sido su propio padre el que había ordenado que nadie más lo molestara respecto a su pelo.

La mano de su primo se cruzó en su campo de visión; unas tijeras le fueron ofrecidas.

—Anda, campeón, debes dejarla ir —murmuró con toda la seriedad que su borracho cerebro le permitía.

Viktor miró la tijera y luego miró a sus dos acompañantes.

—Está bien.

Misha asintió, mientras que Viktor le pedía a Giuliana su liga de pelo para poder amarrárselo.

Dentro de la cabeza del patinador, Volk ya estaba desparramado en el suelo, muerto para el mundo debido a la cantidad insana de alcohol en el sistema de su dueño, mientras Pavlin, quien siempre se mantenía firme para evitar que Viktor hiciera alguna estupidez en su estado de ebriedad, miraba todo con una calma impresionante. Puede que fuera al desánimo que sentía luego del desastre que eran sus plumas, o quizás porque los niveles de alcohol habían bloqueado su capacidad de entendimiento, pero no estaba dispuesto a poner demasiadas trabas a lo que su humano pretendía hacer.

Giuliana fue la encargada de hacerle una coleta alta, de esas que Viktor acostumbraba a llevar durante sus presentaciones. Luego, el patinador tomó las tijeras y cortó por sobre la liga. Miró la gran cantidad de pelo que quedó en sus manos y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se lo pasó a su novia.

Le pasaron un espejo de mano a Viktor para que admirara su nuevo corte y, sin saber si era por la ceguera causada por haber estado consumiendo alcohol, o si tuvo un breve momento de lucidez, que miró con mayor horror el estado en el que había quedado su cabello.

Su nuevo corte le recordaba a aquel que su mamá le obligaba a llevar cuando era pequeño, aunque este estaba un poco más disparejo de lo que había sido cuando era un niño.

―Te ves lindo ―escuchó decir a Giuliana detrás de él, un poco más ronca de lo normal debido a la ebriedad.

Hizo una mueca.

―Hay que emparejarlo ―musitó. Y puede que fuera por la nostalgia de la que había sido presa, pero consideró buena idea el volver a su corte de la infancia. Quizás lo multicolor le daba un mejor toque―. Lo arreglaré ahora ―musitó mientras buscaba a tientas las tijeras.

―Oh, ¡déjame hacerlo! Sabes que soy buena cortando el pelo ―sonrió la italiana ya con las tijeras en mano, mientras hacía un gesto hacia sus propios cabellos cortos.

―Estás ebria.

―¡No estoy _tan_ ebria! Mira, si quieres puede ponerme en cuatro.

―Se dice "hacer el cuatro" ―rectificó Misha.

―Pues no me molestaría si se pone en cuatro ―murmuró Viktor con una sonrisa ebria.

Giuliana suspiró.

―Mejor cállate y deja que te corte el pelo.

―¡Esperen, traeré el tazón! ―Misha parecía entusiasmado en igual medida.

Y Pavlin no fue capaz de ver el riesgo en aquello, así que Viktor permitió que le pusieran el tazón en su cabeza y que su novia le arreglara el lío con su cabello. Con el paso de los minutos cerró los ojos y se relajó con el sonido que provenía del metal al cortar cada mechón, uno por uno. El sueño y el cansancio se apoderaron de su cuerpo luego de haber pasado por tanto estrés ese día, y poco a poco perdió la noción de estar en la habitación del living.

A la mañana siguiente, Viktor despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza y unas ganas de vomitar hasta su alma. Sabiendo que no manejaba tan bien el alcohol como el estereotipo lo decía, reconoció que beber dos botellas de vodka puro y seis latas de cerveza no se encontraba dentro del top cinco de sus ideas más brillantes.

Pavlin y Volk también despertaron por la presión ejercida dentro de la mente del patinador, reconociéndolo de acciones pasadas en algunas fiestas a las que a veces asistía su dueño y se perdía en las bebidas.

Al aclarar un poco la visión, Viktor vio que estaba tumbado en la alfombra de su casa con Giuliana aún dormitando a su lado y su primo babeando los cojines de su sillón. Al recordar lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, se levantó con cuidado, evitando despertar a sus amigos y se dirigió al baño para contemplar su nuevo _look_.

Y por segunda vez en ese fin de semana, un grito atronador retumbó por toda la casa. Pronto se escucharon pasos apresurados hasta donde él estaba y tuvo a su primo y a su querida novia aguantando las carcajadas.

El pavo real de Viktor sintió que perdía más de la mitad de sus plumas.

El sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada de forma persistente fue lo que hizo que Viktor detuviera sus deseos de blasfemar y que en cambio se apresurara a averiguar quién lo molestaba tan temprano un domingo por la mañana.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró de lleno con los rostros sorprendidos de su padre y de su hermana, que no despegaban la vista de su nuevo corte de pelo.

―¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?! ―le gritó Natalya con pánico en la voz―. ¡Era lavable!

―¿Qué? ―cuestionó con el cerebro aún un poco aletargado por haber despertado hace poco tiempo. No necesitó respuesta cuando fijó su mirada en la cabellera platinada de la muchacha, sin el tinte multicolor del día anterior.

Fue ahí que el color abandonó su cara, y Pavlin se desmayó de la impresión.

Y efectivamente la tintura era lavable.

Viktor se sintió el ser humano más tonto del planeta cuando luego de una breve ducha, todo el color había abandonado su pelo, dejando el platinado característico.

―Te estuvo llamando ayer para decírtelo, pero no atendías el teléfono ―le dijo su padre mientras Viktor estaba casi en estado catatónico sentado en un sillón del living.

Ni Giuliana ni Mijail decían palabra alguna; solo se mantenían en silencio, lo más apartados posible de Viktor y de sus posibles represalias. Porque puede que no se notara, pero Viktor estaba dividido entre arrancarles la cabeza y pedirles que le ayudaran a pegar los mechones que estaban en la mesa de centro de vuelta a su cabeza.

Aleksey tomó el montón de cabello y los miró por un momento, para luego lanzar un silbido de admiración por el largo de la dichosa coleta. Al ver aquel montón de pelo, Viktor volvió a gemir en miseria al tiempo que se tocaba su corta melena.

―Esto me trae recuerdos ―comentó entonces su padre―. Es la misma cara que ponías cada vez que Eleni te cortaba el pelo.

Viktor no dijo nada y solo gruñó, para luego arrebatarle su cabello.

―¿Cuánto cobrarán por hacerme extensiones? ―Y aquella era una pregunta seria.

Su padre solo bufó y blanqueó los ojos, y esta vez Pavlin pudo decir que quiso hacer lo mismo.

―No seas ridículo.

Viktor se envaró.

―¡No entiendes! Era importante...

―Mejor dónalo ―le cortó él―. Si tan importante era para ti ese es el mejor fin que les puedes dar.

Y puede que su padre, pese a que Viktor no solía tomar en cuenta nada de lo que decía, tuviese razón.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con Viktor pasando por todas las fases de duelo, hasta llegar a una aparente aceptación. No le quedaba de otra, cuando el desastre en su cabeza era algo real y la idea de donar su cabello parecía ser la única alternativa.

Aleksey hace horas ya se había marchado, cuando los quejidos de su hijo habían colmado su paciencia, y una disputa entre ambos parecía bastante posible.

―" _Por ahorrarme el peluquero, ahora debo usar sombrero_ ".

Pero lamentablemente había dejado a Natalya ahí, quien desde hacía horas no había dejado de tararear una canción en español. Y aquello era algo que a Viktor lo irritaba.

Sabido era que a ambos les habían enseñado idiomas cuando pequeños, y mientras Viktor se había inclinado por el inglés y el francés, su hermana mayor había encontrado en el español la fuente de su fascinación. ¿Lo malo? La adolescente no dudaba en aprovechar la ignorancia de su hermano y solía salir con frases en español que solo ella entendía y que no lo dejaban bien parado.

―¿De qué trata esa canción?

Natalya solo sonrió y siguió cantando.

―" _Mis amigos me van a molestar… A la escuela ya no puedo ni entrar…"_

―¡Natalya!

Las carcajadas tanto de su novia como de su primo amenizaron en algo el ambiente.

―Ya, tranquilo. Mejor deja que te arregle el desastre de tu cabeza ―murmuró su novia provocando que Viktor la mirara como si se hubiese vuelto loca―. O bien te puedes quedar con el peinado de pelela, por mí está bien.

Viktor gruñó.

―Tú ocasionaste este desastre en primer lugar, princesa de Genovia ―murmuró utilizando el mote que le solía poner por culpa de su apellido.

Giuliana miró al techo, como si buscara paciencia, sin hacer caso de aquella ofensa.

―Estaba ebria, genio. Sabes que mis habilidades mejoran mucho cuando estoy buena y sana.

Y Viktor no tuvo manera de rebatirle.

El resto del día pasó entre el corte de pelo que le hizo su novia ―quien no lo volvió a arruinar, gracias al cielo―, la dichosa canción que su hermana no dejaba de cantar y los planes para el difunto cabello de Viktor. Fue Giuliana quien se ofreció a lavar el cabello y llevarlo en condiciones al día siguiente para que lo fueran a donar.

Y ya cuando la hora de dormir estaba cerca, fue que Viktor recordó el examen que tenía al día siguiente y lo poco que había estudiado.

Para Pavlin, aquel quedaría como uno de los peores fines de semana en la historia de su complicada vida.

Pese a ello, las consecuencias no fueron tan terribles como el patinador había creído en un principio.

Su nueva apariencia había sido bien recibida por los fans, lo cual hizo que Viktor poco a poco encontrara cierta gracia en tener el cabello corto y en aquel flequillo que le había dejado Giuliana y que tan ridículo le había parecido en un inicio. Obviamente, el hecho de que terminara donando su cabello a una fundación de niños con cáncer fue un plus a la vista de los fans, quienes no dejaron de comentar sobre su alma caritativa.

Nadie nunca sabría la razón tras aquel cambio de look y eso hizo que las plumas de Pavlin volvieran a crecer vigorosas.

Hubo algo, sin embargo, que atentó contra su tranquilidad una última vez.

Un disco le fue regalado ese año para su cumpleaños, y a Pavlin casi se le cayeron las plumas nuevamente cuando una compilación de fotos de él, ebrio y un peinado que lastimaba las retinas, iban acompañadas de esa canción que su hermana varias veces cantó durante aquel día infernal.

Esta vez sí que pudo entenderla gracias a los subtítulos que fueron puestos en el video, y aquello solo hizo que algunas plumas de Pavlin pasaran a mejor vida.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

 _¡Les apuesto que no se esperaban un capítulo tan largo en este fic! Pues bueno, son 3800 palabras, así que fácilmente vale por seis capítulos aproximadamente, o quizás más._

 _Les cuento que este capítulo fue escrito en conjunto con Zumaldo, mi compañera en el concurso "Escritores sobre hielo" (en wattpad) y nos reímos harto mientras planeábamos todo._

 _Por un asunto de tiempo hay algunas escenas que quedaron fuera, así que quizás el capítulo sea editado en algún momento futuro para agregar estas partes._

 _Misha es el primo de Viktor y ha sido mencionado en algunas oportunidades por aquí. Giuliana es un personaje que creé hace tiempo, aunque esta es la primera oportunidad que tengo para mostrarla. Se llama Giuliana Rinaldi, así que Viktor la suele molestar con que es la princesa perdida de Genovia xD_

 _A Natalya ya la conocen y a Aleksey igual._

 _Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Besitos!_


	38. Capítulo XXXIV

**Capítulo XXXIV**

* * *

Pese a que hacía tan solo una semana que Plisetsky había llegado al onsen, ya se había hecho una costumbre el que los tres patinadores compartieran el tiempo de las termas y de la cena, al menos la mayoría de las veces.

Viktor era el que solía llevar la voz cantante, pero poco a poco, cierto compañerismo había nacido entre los tocayos, aunque este fuera negado por Yurio la mayor parte del tiempo, y obviamente Viktor prefería no mencionarlo.

Así que estaban en eso, mientras que Viktor disfrutaba de un vaso de cerveza y Yuuri comía sus característicos vegetales, que Minako hizo un pequeño alcance.

―¿Qué harán con los atuendos de mañana?

Y mientras tanto Katsuki como Plisetsky mencionaban que lo había olvidado completamente, Viktor aprovechó de terminar su cerveza para luego agregar que eso ya estaba resuelto.

Puede que Viktor fuera bastante despistado para unas cosas, pero su lado previsor y calculador siempre iba un paso adelante, tanto así que había gestionado el envío de sus pertenencias días atrás, cuando se llegó al acuerdo del Onsen On Ice.

Pavlin imaginariamente se había dado palmaditas en la espalda.

―¿Eso eran el montón de maletas que llegaron hoy en la mañana? ¿Trajes? ―intervino Mari con una ceja levantada―. Casi termino con lumbago luego de cargarlas todas a tu habitación.

Viktor esbozó su característica sonrisa.

―Hice que los trajeran todos por si aca-

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, ya Yuuri había soltado los palillos y marchado hacia el cuarto de Viktor, como si tuviera un petardo en el trasero. Muy cerca de él iba Yurio, quién le gritaba que lo esperara y que no hiciera trampa.

Viktor parpadeó dos veces y luego sonrió ante la escena, mientras que Pavlin, en su interior, no pudo controlar a las plumas de su cola, que se irguieron ante aquel halago.

El resto del tiempo transcurrió en Yuuri comportándose como el fanboy que era, porque si Viktor había dudado sobre la admiración que Yuuri profesaba hacia él, en aquel momento todo había quedado clarificado. El japonés era capaz de reconocer cada traje y mencionar de memoria el evento en el que había sido utilizado.

Ante aquella demostración de fanatismo, Pavlin no pudo evitar que sus plumas siguieran irguiéndose y que inconscientemente sacara pecho y comenzara a pasearse por su hemisferio, sintiéndose admirado.

Era algo que iba más allá de su control, y aquello lo irritaba de cierta manera.

No había nada más humillante que el sentirse halagado por aquel a quien consideraba su enemigo, pero Pavlin debía admitir que luego de tantas plumas perdidas, un poco de admiración no hacía daño a nadie, menos a él.

Por otro lado estaba Volk, quien también se veía afectado por aquellos halagos, aunque en él todo parecía actuar de manera diferente. Y puede que Pavlin se sintiera algo irritado por las risitas bobas que le llegaban del otro lado de la puerta, donde seguramente el lobo se estaba comportando como un colegial enamorado.

Ajeno a todo lo que ocurría con los animales que conformaban parte de su psiquis, Viktor se encontraba a gusto contestando a los comentarios de Yuuri y haciendo acotaciones sobre algunos de los trajes, aquellos que para él eran más representativos o tenían alguna anécdota que valiera la pena contar.

Fue ahí que Yuuri sacó uno de los trajes que había utilizado en su época de junior, cuando él aun tenía una figura andrógina a la que le gustaba sacar partido, la que también había coincidido con su adolescencia y toda su etapa de autoconocimiento y búsqueda de su identidad.

Cuando se lo mencionó a Yuuri, este lo miró con entusiasmo, como si hubiese logrado resolver un puzle complicado.

―¡Escogeré este!

Yurio, que aún no elegía su traje, se envaró.

—¡No, yo lo quiero!

Viktor sonrió.

—No creo que ese te sirva, Yurio. Mira este —le mostró un traje que se hallaba en el fondo de su maleta—, creo que te quedaría bien.

Se oyó un sonido ahogado por parte de Yuuri, que al parecer intentaba contener un grito fanboy.

—¡Ese fue uno de tus primeros trajes!

Yurio hizo una mueca al verlo.

—Es demasiado… blanco.

—Va acorde con tu tema, ¿no?

Y Yurio suspiró, porque en eso tenía razón.

.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

 _Sí, dos actualizaciones la misma semana. Y no, no estoy enferma._

 _Este capítulo está dedicado a Vania por su cumple que será el viernes. ¡Te adoro, hermosa!_

 _Por cierto, respecto a los especiales que he subido y que podría subir a futuro, ¿les hace sentido que estén en este libro o prefieren que haga otro libro en wattpad para ponerlos? Ahí me dicen._

 _¡Saludos!_


	39. Capítulo XXXV

**Capítulo XXXV**

* * *

Para Naweru el día a día solía transcurrir con una sensación de constante aburrimiento, manchado con motas de fastidio.

Su hermano, aquel que utilizaba el hemisferio "dominante", era bastante predecible a su parecer, lo cual no ayudaba a que la sensación de hastío desapareciera, sobre todo cuando consideraba que su debilidad nata era la que determinaba la mayoría de las desgracias de Yuuri. Y no solamente por su hacer, sino que también por el poco poder que demostraba para influir de buena manera en aquellas situaciones críticas que requerían de un mayor control a su parecer.

Para Naweru, su hermano solía ser la reencarnación de la inutilidad en su máxima expresión, y era obvio, al menos para él, que Dachō estaba imposibilitado de ser el hemisferio dominante. Porque ser el animal principal de Yuuri era algo que a Naweru le correspondía por derecho, solo que algo había ocurrido en el camino que lo había arruinado todo.

Pero dejando su aburrimiento de lado, Naweru debía admitir que se sentía algo contrariado por notar que Yuuri salía de casa durante la noche, con sus auriculares puestos y trotando a un ritmo constante. Aunque quizás no fuera un comportamiento muy raro ―conocida ya era la preferencia de Yuuri por salir de noche para pensar― había una situación subyacente que lo extrañaba; una intranquilidad en el aire que hasta él, que tenía una percepción limitada de lo que ocurría fuera de su prisión, podía notar.

¿Buscaría su erotismo de alguna otra manera, quizás en alguna casual relación sexual? La verdad que no le molestaría que así fuera.

Ladeó la cabeza al ver que apretaba como condenado el timbre del departamento de Minako. ¿Se lo pediría a ella? No, no era una idea que Dachō avalaría, aunque estuviera desesperado. Entonces, ¿por qué? No lo sabía, pues al verse vetado de las decisiones que Yuuri solía tomar, no eran pocas las veces en que sentía a su humano como un desconocido.

Aun recordaba al niño que Yuuri había sido y con el que había jugado antes de que lo encerraran, y por eso aún le guardaba aprecio y quería lo mejor para él. Sin embargo, ya Dachō había hecho su parte, y Yuuri se había desarrollado de una forma que él no compartía; una forma que él encontraba aburrida, excepto cuando se dejaba llevar por el alcohol.

Se echó en su lecho y cerró los ojos.

Probablemente nada interesante ocurriría, aparte de que Yuuri querría repetir ejercicios de _ballet_ durante toda la noche.

―Quiero que me enseñe a moverme de forma femenina.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se dirigieron de manera inconsciente hacia la puerta que lo separaba de su hermano y de la posibilidad de saber qué demonios estaba ocurriendo en realidad. Pero fuera cual fuera la razón tras aquellas palabras, la verdad es que no parecía ser una mala idea, sobre todo si consideraba de quién provenía.

Apretó los dientes un momento y luego se decidió a hablar.

― _No pensé que se te ocurriría algo como esto. Buena idea, hermano_ ―lo dijo sin esperar respuesta.

― _Fue gracias a lo que mencionó Viktor. A Yuuri no le sale la versión del conquistador, así que pensé que podría ser la mujer de la historia._

Naweru tuvo que contener la carcajada. Mejor no mencionaba cómo influía en Yuuri cuando este estaba borracho y Dachō no estaba consciente como para restringir su voluntad; se le caerían las ―de nuevo― las plumas.

― _¿Estás seguro que podrás?_ ―cuestionó burlesco―. _¿Lograrás que Yuuri realice una representación convincente?_

Sonrió cuando no le llegó respuesta del otro lado.

Dachō estaba considerando cada vez más sus palabras, estaba seguro; aquella ave debía ser consciente de las limitaciones que le confería su hemisferio.

Y con eso le bastaba, por ahora.

Para otro momento continuaría poniendo a prueba la resistencia de las plumas de su hermano, ahora se encargaría de observar y aprender; aquella era la única manera que tenía para ayudar a su humano.

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado._


	40. Capítulo XXXVI

**Capítulo XXXVI**

* * *

Cuando Viktor fue a desayunar ese día por la mañana, notó una cabellera rubia ya instalada ahí. El niño miraba de manera ausente sus vegetales, tanto así que Viktor no quiso dar a conocer su presencia.

―En Rusia debe ser de madrugada ―murmuró el muchacho luego de unos minutos.

Viktor sacó cuentas rápidas en su cabeza y luego asintió.

―¿Te gustaría llamar a tu abuelo?

―Y a… ―Se cortó de inmediato―. Quizás lo llame más tarde. ―Tomó sus palillos con la mano izquierda y comenzó a comer con energía, como si de esa forma dijera que no quería seguir hablando.

Viktor tuvo que ocultar su sonrisa ante aquello. Tenía sospechas de a quién más le gustaría llamar, pero no lo forzaría.

―Por cierto ―comentó Viktor luego de unos minutos de comer en silencio―, ¿dónde está Yuuri?

Se le había hecho raro que a esas alturas del desayuno el joven no apareciera con su usual aspecto adormilado de las mañanas.

―¿Y tú crees que yo soy su niñero o algo parecido? ―cuestiono Yurio molesto mientras lo apuntaba con sus palillos.

Viktor rio ante la cara de hastío de su compatriota.

―No me había dado cuenta de que Yurio-chan era zurdo ―mencionó en un lento inglés la mujer de lentes que iba entrando a la estancia.

Viktor se mostró sorprendido al no haberse dado cuenta antes de aquel detalle, cuando no era la primera vez que comía junto al niño. Aunque debía admitir que la lateralidad para él siempre había sido un caos y que se había tenido que dibujar un punto en su mano para saber que esa era la derecha y así no quedar como tonto al intentar hacer el gesto de escribir. Quizás por eso había pasado por alto aquel detalle.

Sonrió cuando una idea llegó a su mente.

―¿Será por eso que es tan malgeniado?

Y el adolescente le tiró los palillos por la cabeza.

―Mi mal genio no tiene nada que ver con mi mano izquierda, ¡anciano insoportable!

En el interior del patinador más joven, dos animales miraban todo con indignación.

―¡ _¿Viste cómo se metía con nosotros?!_ ―se quejaba Pangui.

― _Pajarraco insoportable_ ―murmuró Ñarki a su vez―. _Ya verá cuando me lo encuentre nuevamente._

A su vez, en la consciencia de Viktor, Pavlin reía de buena gana, porque estaba seguro de que aquellos dos felinos tan irritantes eran parte del hemisferio derecho de Plisetsky. Ahora no había duda alguna.

Volk, a su lado, lo miraba sin entender el chiste, aunque la verdad él estaba interesado en otra cosa en particular. Su cola comenzó a moverse cuando un joven entró a la estancia con la respiración agitada.

―¡Yuuri, ¿dónde pasaste la noche?! ―cuestionó Hiroko en un rápido y exigente japonés que desentonaba completamente con su habitual tono calmado.

Yuuri parpadeó un poco desubicado. Luego de tantos años viviendo sin tener que dar explicaciones, estar de nuevo en la casa de sus padres era algo que de vez en cuando pasaba por alto.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó de forma sincera―. Me quedé ensayando en el estudio de Minako-sensei y preferí quedarme a dormir allá.

Al tiempo que su tocayo era inusualmente regañado, el celular de Yurio comenzaba a sonar de manera insistente. Frunció el ceño al ver de quién se trataba, pero de todos modos decidió contestarle. No fuera a ser algo relacionado a su abuelo.

―¿Ocurrió algo?

―Hoy es el gran día, ¿no? ―oyó que preguntaba Yulia con un tono entusiasmado. Yurio fue incapaz de articular palabra, así que solo emitió un sonido incierto. Su madre continuó―. Espero que lo hagas estupendo, bebé.

Y Yurio no sabía si aquellas palabras eran las que había querido escuchar.


	41. Capítulo XXXVII

**Capítulo XXXVII**

* * *

El gran día había llegado y era imposible no sentir el ambiente enrarecido y tenso por lo mismo. Desde que Yurio había recibido aquella llamada en la mañana había estado inusualmente callado, hasta el punto de que Pavlin se estaba preguntando si es que no le había pasado algo.

Yuuri, por otro lado, seguía en su estado natural. Ninguna acción daba indicio sobre algún cambio sufrido desde la noche a la mañana; nada hacía pensar que el milagro había ocurrido.

Y eso era algo que también lo tenía intranquilo. Tal parecía que lo siguiente que Viktor tendría que hacer sería ordenar sus maletas y partir a Rusia. Y aunque Pavlin odiaba la idea, no veía otra alternativa.

Ambos contendientes partieron temprano para el ice castle. Sería en ese lugar donde entrenarían por última vez antes de comenzar a alistarse para lo que ocurriría en la tarde.

Al momento de ambos entrar a la pista, ninguno de los dos se planteó en practicar el programa completo. Tan solo se enfocaron en realizar saltos y en realizar ejercicios de calentamiento. Tal parecía que ambos planeaban reservar sus programas para sorprender.

Pronto comenzaron a llegar los espectadores, hasta el punto en que filas enormes se formaban en la entrada del recinto. También lo hicieron los periodistas, tanto locales como de otros lugares de Japón, que quería obtener la primicia.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los dos competidores se vieran enfocados por cámaras e interpelados por el periodista Morooka.

―Aquí tenemos a los patinadores, Yuuri Katsuki y Yuri Plisetsky ―comenzó a relatar el periodista―. Ambos programas cortos los coreografió Viktor Nikiforov. Hoy los presentarán en una competencia. Dígannos cómo se sienten.

―Me gustaría que probaran las aguas termales de aquí al terminar.

Pero claro, pedirle a Yuuri Katsuki que pusiera el foco por una vez sobre él y no sobre el resto del mundo era una tarea demasiado titánica. En su interior, Naweru pensó en el desastre que Dachō se había encargado de crear durante veinte años: un ser humano con la insuficiente confianza en como para decir algo bueno de sí mismo.

―No necesitamos dos Yuris. Lo machacaré.

Yuri Plisetsky, en cambio, tenía la suficiente confianza en sus capacidades como para expresarlo sin dificultad, aunque, en ciertos momentos, la forma agresiva que tenía para decirlo fuera capaz de pasar a llevar a sus semejantes. Sin embargo, aquella respuesta bastó para satisfacer las preguntas del periodista, y que este pasara su atención al pentacampeón.

―¡Hola! Hasetsu es un gran lugar, vengan a visitarlo.

Y cómo no. Bastaba con que Pavlin soltara un poco su control sobre Viktor y Volk ya andaba haciendo de las suyas. Aunque, luego de pensarlo por un momento, aquello había sido algo premeditado. Era la forma que Viktor Nikiforov había encontrado para amenizar un poco el ambiente.

―Concederás el deseo del ganador, ¿no? ―cuestionó Yuuri mientras ambos patinadores lo regañaban por la publicidad gratuita que estaba haciendo.

Y Viktor prefirió que pensaran que realmente se había olvidado del tema en vez de que se enteraran de que había sido algo calculado.

Lo que siguió fue la eterna espera a que ambos fueran anunciados y se pudieran presentar. Tanto Yuuri Katsuki como Yuri Plisetsky se enfocaron en concentrarse por los siguientes minutos, manteniéndose activos para no perder el calentamiento que antes habían realizado.

Y pese a que Viktor Nikiforov tenía su preferencia clara, fue justo en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Porque, aunque le encantaría que Yuuri Katsuki pudiera ganar ese encuentro, también quería que Plisetsky lo hiciera lo mejor que pudiera. Era contradictorio, pero habiéndolos entrenado a ambos, supo que se sentiría satisfecho con cualquier resultado.

―¡Yurio-kun! Ya casi es hora.

Y ya la suerte estaba echada.

El que ganara ese día, lo haría por sus propio esfuerzo y dedicación.


	42. Capítulo XXXVIII

**Capítulo XXXVIII**

* * *

Luego de aquellas palabras dichas por Yuuko Nishigori, Yuri, que había estado mirando repetidamente hacia Viktor, se sobresaltó ante el llamado y ante el hecho de que ya era su momento de presentarse. Asintió, para luego quitarse su chaqueta, aquella que era la característica de su federación, mostrando así aquel traje que fue ocupado por Viktor en su época de patinador junior.

En ese momento, mientras estaba sumergido en su deseo egoísta de no querer marcharse de Japón, Viktor pensó que Yurio estaba mucho más callado que lo usual, se atrevería a decir que incluso un poco inseguro, y se cuestionó la razón detrás de eso.

¿Tendría algo que ver la llamada que el niño había recibido en la mañana? Viktor así lo pensaba, pues había estado raro desde entonces, y el cambio había sido demasiado notorio.

Mientras Yuuko elogiaba el traje y lo bien que Yurio se veía en él, Viktor recordó el mensaje que había recibido hacía unos minutos, en el cual Yulia le avisaba que ya estaba entre el público para ver la presentación de su hijo.

«No le digas a Yurochka que estoy acá» había sido algo que Yulia le había exigido de forma demandante y era algo a lo que Viktor no pensaba negarse. Sin embargo, había algo que lo mantenía intranquilo, cierta conversación que había mantenido con el adolescente más temprano ese día.

―Oye, Viktor ―había llamado Yurio con su ya conocida actitud demandante―, ¿qué has hablado con mi ma- con Yulia estos días?

Para Viktor no pasó desapercibida la forma en que Yurio se había corregido al llamar a su madre y tuvo que ocultar la sonrisa que pugnaba por salir. Cuando notó que el muchacho esperaba una respuesta, decidió fingir demencia y encogerse de hombros.

―Suele preguntarme por ti y tu comportamiento. ―Viktor pudo ver el inicio de una sonrisa enternecida asomar en los labios del muchacho, pero para no incomodarlo, prefirió continuar―. Creo que te espera una larga temporada sin redes sociales, Yurio.

―¿Tú le comentaste lo de hoy? ―cuestionó haciendo caso omiso de su intento de tomarle el pelo.

―Puede... ―dudó si responderle con la verdad―, o puede que se haya enterado por la prensa.

―Oh, ya...

―¿Por qué? ―le preguntó Viktor―. ¿Te gustaría que estuviera acá para verte?

Esas palabras parecieron sacar de balance al adolescente.

―¡Claro que no! ―Incluso un pequeño tartamudeo se pudo apreciar―. Aparte que Yulia siempre suele estar ocupada ―añadió ya más tranquilo.

«Si supieras...» quiso decirle en ese momento, pero solo guardó silencio.

Y ahora las ganas de comentarle lo volvían a invadir.

Pese a que le había prometido a Yulia que no le diría de su visita de Yuri, el ver al adolescente así de vulnerable previo a su presentación, le hizo replantearse si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

―Ya tienes que salir ―se oyó la voz de Yuuko. Viktor abrió sus ojos ante aquello―. Vamos, muévete ―murmuró la mujer antes de empujar a Yurio fuera de la estancia.

Viktor vio como Yurio se marchaba sin que él tuviera la oportunidad de interferir y darle aquella noticia. Mordió la punta de uno de sus dedos enguantados y la aflicción se pudo adivinar momentáneamente en sus ojos.

«Lo siento, Yurochka»

Viktor tenía claro que le hubiera gustado decirle, pero también sabía algo más: no podía interferir en aquella relación.


	43. Capítulo XXXIX

**Capítulo XXXIX**

* * *

Cuando Yurio fue anunciado, el primero en dirigirse a mirar fue Yuuri, quien tomó posición tras las cortinas.

Viktor, por su parte, lo hizo con más parsimonia, con aún parte de la culpabilidad corroyéndolo por no decirle que su madre estaba ahí, observándolo. Sin embargo, hizo aquellos pensamientos a un lado y se apresuró a buscar un lugar donde poder observar sin contratiempos. Después de todo, él sería el único juez de aquella competencia.

Los reflectores alumbraban a Yurio, quien irradiaba un aura angelical, acorde al tema que debía representar, al igual que su vestimenta.

Pero fue cuando Yurio se posicionó en el centro de la pista que lo supo. El inicio del programa solo vino a comprobar lo que él ya había visto: Yurio no estaba transmitiendo ágape en su patinaje.

Era una presentación bastante limpia en cuanto a lo técnico y mantenía al público con la mirada fija en él, pero estaba ese "algo" que faltaba: aquel sentimiento que no había sido transmitido a cabalidad y que Yurio parecía estar dejando de lado a medida que el programa avanzaba.

Sin embargo, pese a que Viktor lamentaba que aquel agape no estuviese completo, debía admitir que se sentía orgulloso y emocionado por el desempeño del niño y porque, de alguna forma, él había impulsado todo aquello.

¿Así se sentía ser un entrenador? ¿Aquella era parte de la recompensa que se obtenía por transmitir la experiencia a alguien más? Viktor creía que, de ser así, no le molestaría estar un tiempo alejado de las pistas para eso. De hecho, lo encontraba una buena manera de poder trascender, y Pavlin pensaba algo parecido.

A su lado, Volk suspiraba aliviado.

―No cantes victoria aún, hermano ―regañó con severidad―. No sabemos si la morsa lo logrará.

Volk agachó las orejas ante aquello y Pavlin suspiró. La verdad era que como Viktor, le habría gustado ver a Plisetsky en todo su potencial.

Cuando la actuación de Plisetsky finalizó y fue ovacionado por el público, Viktor pudo notar que el adolescente estaba frustrado; todo su cuerpo lo gritaba. Pavlin también lo notó, y no pudo evitar sentir simpatía hacia el muchacho por eso.

―¡Ha sido la mejor presentación que te he visto hasta la fecha! ―Porque lo era. Yuri Plisetsky alcanzaría grandes cosas si lograba imprimir todo su ser en cada una de sus presentaciones―. Anda, saluda a la audiencia.

.

Sin embargo, para Plisetsky aquello había sido un asco. Muy por debajo de lo que él creía podía lograr. Le frustraba saber exactamente en qué había fallado, pero lo hacía aun más el hecho de no haber sabido cómo remediarlo. No era como en el caso de fallar un salto; ahí podría tomar la decisión de cambiar la dificultad de los saltos para obtener más puntos, pero el cambiar la mentalidad y un sentimiento tan puro como lo era el amor incondicional a un ser querido… no había sido capaz.

«Lo siento, abuelo»

En su interior, dos felinos jadeaban, extenuados luego de la presentación de su humano. Un sentimiento de desilusión los embargaba a ambos. No habían sido capaces de transmitir el amor puro mientras Yurochka se concentraba en el programa. Por más que lo intentaron, no lograron que saliera de manera espontánea en el patinaje y aquello los frustraba, porque sabían que Yuri era capaz de hacer mucho más. Ellos no era suficientes aún, eso era lo que rondaba por la mente de ambos.

A un costado, Vultur miraba todo con ojo crítico, sin sentir lástima por los dos cachorros que lloriqueaban en el piso su fracaso.

―Aún les falta ―fue todo lo que les dijo antes de emprender vuelo y dirigirse a su propio hemisferio.

.

En el interior de Yuuri Katsuki, por otro lado, Dachō estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Aquella presentación de Plisetsky había sido perfecta según él y tenía miedo de no estar a la altura. Si Yuuri no deslumbraba con su presentación, Yurio lograría lo que se había propuesto y Viktor volvería a Rusia, y con él lo haría también la única oportunidad que tenía Yuuri de poder aprender de su ídolo.

Debía ganar. Yuuri debía ganar, no había otra alternativa.

La puerta que daba al hemisferio derecho fue golpeada y la voz de Naweru se escuchó calmada.

―Entonces, hermano, ¿sigues creyendo no necesitarme?

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

 _¡Al fin me pongo al día en esta plataforma! Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Saludos!_


	44. Capítulo XL

**Cap** **ítulo XL**

* * *

La mente de Yuuri Katsuki era un caos en ese momento y Dachō no sabía cómo regresarle un poco de la estabilidad emocional que necesitaba en ese momento. El patinador se debatía entre la admiración por el patinaje de Yurio y la desesperación por sentir que no sería suficiente; por la presión que sentía sobre sus hombros, porque no quería perder nuevamente, no en ese momento.

Si perdía, Viktor volvería a Rusia.

Y Yuuri no quería eso.

«Tengo que ganar. ¡Quiero ganar!»

Y Dachō lo sabía, él compartía el mismo sentimiento, pero había tanta inseguridad de por medio, tanta fragilidad, que una parte de su ser pensaba que todo sería inútil; que sin importar lo que ocurriera, sin importar lo que hiciera, Yuuri fracasaría nuevamente, tal cual como lo había hecho siempre.

Porque él era un mal animal guía, porque él no estaba hecho para el puesto.

Dachō intentó parar, consciente de que, con aquellos pensamientos solo estaba consiguiendo que Yuuri se sintiera aún más intranquilo; lo podía sentir en su respiración acelerada, en la visión que se comenzaba a volver borrosa, en la necesidad de salir corriendo.

―Yuuri ―llamó Viktor frente a él―, es tu turno.

Y bastaron aquellas simples palabras para volver todo a orbita.

Con las manos en su boca, intentando callar el grito que quiso salir y detener las náuseas que lo atacaron de pronto, Yuuri quiso darse el último empujón.

―Bueno, yo… ―dudó. Dachō puso de toda su concentración para impulsarlo a terminar la oración―. Voy a ser un tazón de cerdo super delicioso, así que, por favor, mírame solo a mí. ―Y en ese momento, no pudo ignorar el impulso que lo embargaba y lo abrazo―. Prométemelo.

Pero no había sido solo un abrazo, había sido la acción de alguien desesperado. El intento de tomar algo de fortaleza, de asegurarse de que todo saldría bien; de que todo por lo que luchó no se le fuera como agua entre los dedos.

―Claro ―contestó Viktor―. Me encantan los tazones de cerdo.

Yuuri no podía decir si aquellas palabras eran ciertas o solo una tomadura de pelo, pero decidió creerlas y que estas le dieran el impulso que necesitaba.

Estaba frente a su ídolo, al hombre que había admirado durante años. Por dios que no podía fallar ahora, no en ese momento, no ante la persona que más admiraba en el mundo entero.

Y Dachō eso lo sabía. Aquella fascinación por la leyenda viviente no era solo cosa de Yuuri, sino que él mismo también sentía admiración por él, incluso estaba seguro de que Naweru lo hacía hasta cierto punto.

Y aquel animal, como sintiendo que estaba pensando en él, volvió a la carga.

― _¡Déjame tomar el control!_ ―Se oía desesperado. Quizás la angustia de Yuuri también le llegaba a él, aunque en menor medida.

Pero no, no lo haría. Las consecuencias podrían ser catastróficas si lo hacía. Naweru estaba cautivo por una buena razón, ¿no? Aunque no podía recordar cual era en ese momento, si lo habían encerrado de manera tan segura, debía ser por algo.

― _¡Dachō, maldita sea!_ ―Los golpes aumentaron de intensidad, como si ahora estuviera empujando con todo su cuerpo.

Aunque, Dachō reflexionó, no parecía ser que Naweru quisiera hacerle daño a Yuuri, sino todo lo contrario.

― _Por favor…_ ―se oyó desde la puerta el otro lado de la puerta de hierro.

Dachō notó como Yuuri se separaba de Viktor y se preparaba para entrar a la pista. Era ahora o nunca.

E hizo lo que de pequeño supo que nunca debía hacer: accionó la apertura de las puertas.

Naweru estaba libre y el avestruz esperaba no estar cometiendo un enorme error.

.

 _Notas de autor:_

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado!_


	45. Interludio I

**Interludio I**

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos todo era oscuridad, una sofocante oscuridad en la cual él emitía una luz propia, aunque tenue. Escuchaba ruidos externos, pero no lograba identificar su procedencia. Lo único que quizás tenía claro era que estaba en el interior de alguien más, con quien compartía sensaciones.

Unos momentos después —no sabría decir si fueron solo segundos o toda una vida— sintió movimiento a su alrededor. Un ser caminaba de un lado para otro, con dos delgadas patas que sobresalían de lo que parecía ser una forma esférica de un duro material blanco. Al igual que él, aquella criatura brillaba con su propia luz, lo que la hacía destacar en aquel fondo negro.

Miró con desinterés los intentos vanos de aquella criatura por orientarse, hasta que terminó chocando con una pared. La cáscara se rompió, y una cosa de cuello largo y lleno de plumas se mostró. El polluelo miró a su alrededor un par de veces, hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. Resopló al ver cómo aquel ser de escondía dentro de su cascarón al verlo, y aquello hizo que decidiera ignorar completamente su existencia, al menos todo lo que podía hacer en una habitación relativamente pequeña.

La luz llegó tiempo después, llenando todo de a poco y mostrando unos rostros que ellos no conocían en absoluto, junto a frases que les costaba entender.

Para ese entonces, la sospecha ya se había hecho una certeza: pertenecían a alguien más, a alguien llamado Yuuri, al cual nunca habían visto.

O al menos fue así hasta que se encontraron de pronto frente a un pequeño ser de ojos marrones y aspecto regordete.

La primera reacción que él tuvo fue gruñir y mostrar los dientes, contrario a su plumífero compañero, que intentaba esconderse en los barrotes de aquella extraña cárcel.

Su acción provocó que la cosa regordeta comenzara a llorar fuertemente. Recuerda que se relajó al instante al notar que no parecía tener dientes y que todo él parecía ser indefenso. A diferencia de él, que tenía colmillos, garras y un pelaje que le permitía abrigarse durante los días de frio, la bola de carne solo tenía pelo en la cabeza, lo que parecía no servirle de mucho, pues siempre lo tenían con telas sobre su cuerpo.

Con el pasar del tiempo se dieron cuenta que aquella cosa se llamaba Yuuri, y que ellos solo eran vistos por él. Lo supieron cuando estando junto a él en aquel raro lugar con barrotes, una humana llegó preguntándole al pequeño niño de diez meses con quien reía tanto. La niña ―que se llamaba Mari― no había mostrado miedo ante sus gruñidos, y tampoco había reparado en el pobre polluelo que intentaba mimetizarse con la pared.

Pese a que al inicio la presencia de ambos animales junto a Yuuri había sido principalmente para protegerlo, comenzaron a darse cuenta de que era un niño divertido con el que era agradable pasar el tiempo. Y obviamente, también era divertido verlo cada día intentar cosas nuevas, como esas veces en que sentado en su corral, intentaba pararse y daba pequeños pasos apoyado de los barrotes.

También les divertía oírlo decir sonidos nuevos, que pasaron de los guturales y balbuceos, a algunos sonidos más elaborados, partiendo por mamá y papá.

Fue por esa época, cuando Yuuri tenía alrededor de 20 meses, que al fin les puso nombres.

Ese día Yuuri estaba en la sala, con un montón de legos puestos a su alrededor y batallando con dos piezas que no coincidían.

La tele estaba prendida y pasaban un programa sobre vida salvaje. Fue en ese momento, cuando Yuuri notó que los dos animales que siempre lo acompañaban, aparecían también en la pantalla.

― _Mida, mida_ ―le había dicho a su plumífero cuando había visto uno igual en televisión―. Da…Dachō ―consiguió decir luego de varios intentos.

El mencionado Dachō miró la pantalla y probablemente se asustó al verse así mismo en televisión, porque reaccionó espantado y se escondió detrás de su hermano.

― _Cobarde_ ―murmuró él mientras sonreía―. _Por último agradece que adivinó tu nombre._ ―Porque al menos su nombre era más fácil.

Pero la pantalla no solo mostraba a un Dachō, sino que a un felino de pelaje negro.

―Pansa ―consiguió decir Yuuri luego de escuchar por varios minutos el mismo nombre una y otra vez.

Él solo miró la pantalla, al animal, y luego frunció el ceño. El niño se había equivocado ligeramente de especie y claramente de nombre.

―No, Pansa no. Nawel. ―Ese era su nombre. Nawel lo había sabido hacía unos pocos meses atrás, cuando sus mentes habían madurado lo suficiente y pudo recordar más allá del momento en que se halló en esa oscuridad.

El niño lo miró confundido, sin entender el significado de aquella palabra y un poco frustrado por haberse equivocado.

―Na-wel ―le dijo de nuevo, esta vez más lento.

Yuuri frunció el ceño y pareció concentrarse.

―Na-we-ru…

Esa vez el que arrugó el entrecejo fue Nawel. Tal parecía que aquel sonido era difícil para Yuuri, y que, en cambio, lo reemplazaba por una erre.

Suspiró cuando el niño emitió por tercera vez el mismo sonido.

—Está bien, está bien….

Yuuri aplaudió contento.

―¡Naweru!

Naweru no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Pues tampoco quedaba mal el ligero cambio de nombre. Quizás luego aprendería a decirlo correctamente.

A medida que Yuuri crecía, Naweru y Dachō se desarrollaron de igual manera. Mientras Naweru conseguía su lustroso pelaje, las plumas de Dachō crecían más fuertes que nunca, y poco a poco, el avestruz iba abandonando ese temor inicial.

Fue durante esa época, que se comenzó a notar las diferencias y el liderazgo de uno de los animales por sobre el otro.

Pese a que ya había sospechas cuando Yuuri había comenzado a meterse la mano izquierda a la boca, realmente no fue sino hasta que comenzó a comer y posteriormente cuando tomó sus lápices, que se notó finalmente su lateralidad. Yuuri era zurdo, y Naweru era su hemisferio dominante.

Aquello estaba muy bien, porque era Naweru el que influía mayormente en las decisiones del niño, mientras que Dachō se mantenía en un vigilante segundo plano, cuidando de que la natural impulsividad de Naweru no fuera contraproducente para el niño. Fue en esa época en que sus padres lo llevaron a la pista de hielo por primera vez, y cuando tanto Yuuri como sus animales quedaron prendados del hielo.

Además, Yuuri solía ser un niño bastante independiente a la hora de sus juegos. Se lo podía ver gran parte del día jugando solo o murmurando cosas por lo bajo mientras armaba sus figuras de lego. Su imaginación estaba llena de fantasías, y sus amigos, Naweru y Dachō, solían ayudarlo en sus juegos diarios. Estos también era los jueces de los dibujos que el niño intentaba hacer. A los dos años y nueve meses, Yuuri era un niño activo, determinado, y algo berrinchudo cuando las cosas no solían salirle como él quería.

Y, por sobre todo, era un niño feliz, que incluso ya había abandonado los pañales diurnos hace poco y se esforzaba por ir al baño solo.

Sin embargo, dentro de los seres mitológicos y el pensamiento mágico que gobernaba su vida, pronto un ser oscuro comenzó a ser protagonista de sus pesadillas.

.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

 _ **Capítulo atrasado de cumpleaños para Pau.**_

 _¡Estoooy vivaaaa! No tengo excusas, salvo de que estoy metida en esto de las alianzas de Escritores sobre hielo y mi estado de ánimo no ha sido el mejor._

 _Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, y bueno, acá se puede ver más o menos como fue el inicio de Dacho y Naweru (o Nawel). En el próximo capítulo volveremos al Onsen on ice, y veremos la presentación de Yuuri. Luego se vendrán algunos interludios intercalados con los capítulos._

 _¿Algo que les haya llamado la atención de capítulo?_

 _Eso, ¡adiós!_


End file.
